


Hangin' Tough

by Foxlady



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un rockero bubblegum y un director de cine político se encuentran inesperadamente relacionados en el mundo de los medios. Qué hacer cuando encuentras a tu exacto opuesto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listen Now If You Wanna Take a Chance

Hangin’ Tough

by the Fox

~~I~~

\- QUEEÉ? NO! Olvídalo, petiso, no pienso quedar ESTÉRIL por tu culpa!-

Los berridos se sentían desde afuera del set, y hasta la gente de limpieza se tapaba los oídos, pero eso no pareció arredrar ni un poquito al trajeado, severo, ligeramente calvo y legendario Ray Stabbard, manager y agente de seis de los Top Ten de la Billboard y responsable de algunos de los sucesos musicales más importantes en los últimos treinta años. Con una casa en el medio justo de Malibu Beach y con una (cuarta) esposa treinta años más joven, no era de sorprenderse que siempre mantuviera la sonrisa: pero incluso él se quitó las gafas espejadas y elevó las cejas al entrar al estudio, en donde los gritos retumbaban en estéreo.

\- Sorprendente que hasta puedas gritar musicalmente.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Aunque te arruinarás la voz.-

\- MEJOR MI VOZ QUE MIS PELOTAS!-

El dueño de la voz se volvió a él, bien envuelto en una bata de felpa roja, que mantenía cerrada protectoramente. Era un muchacho joven, atlético, californiano y tostado, con el pelo teñido en hebras muy finas oro, rojas y castañas que se mezclaban en una larga cascada llena de rizos, y hubiera sido muy guapo de no haber estado furioso. Y tras él, otro muchacho de pelo negro sujeto con un pasador hasta los hombros y de lentes sombreados lo miraba muy tranquilo, los brazos cruzados sobre una carpeta, con cierto aire a terquedad.

\- Cecil, a qué viene todo esto?-

\- Escenario 3. La nieve.- dijo el muchacho de lentes, que le llegaba al hombro al rubio, entregando el storyboard. Ray Stabbard los estudió, antes de observar críticamente a su juvenil estrella.

Stuart Hughes había irrumpido en la escena musical como una revelación, tocando la guitarra con la habilidad de un Santana y cantando con la efervescencia de un Steve Tyler. Era un talentoso compositor y lyricista, y se había puesto en manos de Ray para convertirse en estrella, lo que se logró en un meteórico ascenso de seis meses. De cantar en Sunset Strip a ser la sensación Billboard, tres hits ( dos canciones originales y un cover de Taylor Dane en versión rock, idea de Ray) en su CD debut, Screwdriver, y tras ganar un contrato millonario para una bebida cola, sólo le faltaban dos cosas para ser una verdadera estrella de rock: una gira, y un gran video clip. Hasta ahora, todos sus hits tenían versiones en video- en vivo, pero Ray había sido muy cuidadoso antes de grabar un video clip. Y no dudó en tirar un cheque monstruoso en la mesa, con tal de conseguir a un afamado, aunque muy nuevo, director de cine independiente: Cecil Linnet, que se ganase la Palma de Oro y estuviera nominado por su descarnado documental sobre la acción americana en Irak, “The bullet wedding”.

Cecil quería hacer una película.

Cecil no tenía dinero, pero sí el amor incondicional de los críticos, y credibilidad.

Stuart quería hacer un videoclip.

Ray Stabbard tenía dinero a montones.

Y estaba bien dispuesto a pagar lo necesario para que su nuevo artista tuviera credibilidad y el aplauso asegurado de la crítica.

Resultado: Stuart Hughes estaba chillando, porque Cecil le había mandado que sólo en calzoncillos blancos se revolcase en un montón de nieve fresca, que ya empezaba a derretirse, mientras cantaba el cover que a Ray se le había ocurrido: Hangin’ Tough.

\- No, y NO.-

Ray miró a su cantante a los ojos, que inmediatamente empezó a hacer pucheros.

\- No… por favoooor…-

-…-

~~I~~

Media hora después, Stuart estaba metido en un baño caliente, hasta las orejas, furioso con el mundo, trasegando té caliente – “Y si me agarro una neumonía será tu culpa!”- y pastillas de miel, en su camerino. Y hubiera tenido bendita paz, escuchando a Aretha Franklin gorgoritear, si la puerta no se hubiera abierto y Cecil Linnet hubiera entrado, dejándole su nuevo script, y dándole algunas indicaciones a la maquilladora para la siguiente escena.

\- Casi quedo estéril por tu culpa!-

\- Es el calor, no el frío, lo que provoca esterilidad.- dijo Cecil con su voz tranquila.- No te preocupes, aún podrás inseminar muchas groupies y enfrentar muchas demandas de paternidad.-

Stuart, literalmente, gruñó. Las relaciones entre ambos eran así desde el momento que se vieron: sólo Ray evitó que se sacaran los ojos. Y era por eso que el hábil agente rondaba allí, en vez de estar en su casa, tomando daiquiris con su curvilínea esposa en topless.

\- Te pusieron el palo en el culo en Irak, o naciste pegado a él?-

\- Stuart, tu canción me está cansando. Cámbiala.- dijo Cecil tranquilamente. – Siguiente escena: la cortina de tela blanca. Ponte la ropa que dejaron allí para ti y sécate el pelo, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

\- No! Tengo frío todavía.-

\- Te mostraré cómo le dan calor a la gente en Irak.- Cecil se inclinó, y cortó el agua caliente.

\- HIJO DE PUTA!-

 

Efectivamente, estaba tan enojado que estaba ardiendo. Sin mencionar que las ropas – jeans pesados, obviamente usados por un camionero, y una enorme camiseta agujereada – eran… pues calurosas.

\- Y para usar un saco me parto el culo en el gimnasio?!-

\- Stuart, de una vez, abre la boca sólo para cantar. – Cecil hizo que encendieran un gran foco tras la cortina.- Ahora ven acá, y haz la coreografía frente al foco.-

\- Delante de la cortina blanca? Qué tan interesante es eso?-

\- No. Detrás.-

\- WTF?!- agitó las manos.- Allí no me verán!-

\- Verán tu sombra.-

\- Oh, genial, la gente reconocerá mi sombra por la calle!-

Cecil se tragó una pastilla que sacó de su bolsillo, seca.- Hazlo de una vez…-

 

Listen now everybody, if you wanna make a changue

Let’s kept up the music cause the news can’t stand!

Don’t worry about lookin’ for the fools on top

I’m gonna tear apart the scene with this funky sound

Listen now everybody…

 

Stuart se movíó como estaba ensayado, bailando al ritmo hip hopero y atlético en el que destacaba. Su cuerpo era una máquina bien afinada, e hizo loops, se volteó sobre las manos, y subió y bajó con agilidad envidiable, hasta que…

\- CORTEN!-

\- Qué MIERRRDA no te gustó ahora!?-

\- Te pareces a Tim Robbins en el planeta de los simios: eso es lo que no me gustó.- dijo Cecil con dureza. – tachen la escena y llamen al coreógrafo: me va a oír. Le pedí específicamente una secuencia que recordase a los ochenta.-

\- Vete a la mierda, no bailaré como John Travolta!-

\- Stuart, bailarás como a él se le antoje, con tutú si es necesario.- dijo Ray, con una sonrisita.- Todos, se acabó: ha sido un largo día. A sus casas, y nos vemos mañana…-

\- A las ocho, en la azotea.- dijo Cecil Linnet.- Que tengan el helicóptero y la placa de fibra de vidrio lista y colocada, por favor.-

Stuart miró a Ray sin entender. Y el malvado publicista, por toda respuesta sonrió de oreja a oreja.

~~I~~

Era más de medianoche, y tras un par de tragos, Stuart estacionó el auto en diagonal frente al estudio y se bajó, puteando. Estaba agotado, un poco mareado, y la perspectiva de la falta de sueño de la mañana siguiente con las consecuentes puteadas de Ray y del engreído, palo en el culo, minihijo de puta de Linnet no lo hacían una estrella de rock feliz.

\- Como si no pudiera tener un video de rock normal, la mitad de escenas de conciertos y la mitad de chicas revolcándose conmigo…- gruñó, saltando dentro del set por una ventana del estudio. Su celular. Dónde había dejado el jodido trasto?

…oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…

Música?

Venía de la sala de cinematografía. Curioso, se asomó, y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

El siempre correcto y cara-de-documental Cecil Linnet, estaba con su camisita negra abierta, el pelo negro suelto y deshecho en mechas brillantes, los ojos desnudos de los lentes, bailando frente a la pantalla gigante. Y se sacudía furiosamente, con la música a todo volumen, bailando al compás de la canción cuyo video los tenía de cabeza, su rostro en alguna especie de trance, hasta dejarse caer en codos y rodillas y acercarse a la pantalla arrastrándose, hacia las escenas sin editar que se sucedían en la pantalla. Se arrastró, hacia él, hacia la imagen en la pantalla de que bailaba de una forma que, por comparación con él, era adocenada y falsa.

Stuart estuvo en su casa en menos de quince minutos, olvidando su perdido celular. Y aunque el corazón le latía, luchaba con diferentes sentimientos: admiración y leve vergüenza por lo bien que bailaba el jodido director, que no era técnica, sino pura ferocidad: sorpresa y leve diversión de pillar a ese cara de palo desatado, y una leve… levísima, infinitesimal, excitación…

…se había visto salvaje y fiero, el pelo en la cara, gruñendo la letra, avanzando en manos y rodillas hacia… mí…

Hey, hey, hey, de dónde vino eso? A mí me gustan las pendejas!

~~I~~

\- AH NO, FÍJATE QUE NO; AHORA SÍ TE VOLVISTE MAJARETA! NO VOY A BAILAR AHÍ, ÚLTIMA PALABRA!-

Ray Scabbard había abandonado a su bella esposa para ir a ver la grabación: algo le había dicho que iba a suceder algo semejante, tras ver el storyboard. Se tragó una pastilla contra la migraña, le ofreció otra a Cecil, que las consumía como si fueran caramelos, y se volvió a Stuart, que estaba abrazado a una de las barras que sujetaban el escenario.

Que consistía en una enorme placa traslúcida que semejaba vidrio, de treinta metros cuadrados, tendida entre dos edificios de similar altura en el centro de Manhattan, en hora punta.

Cualquier simpatía que le hubiera tenido a Cecil la noche anterior se había desvanecido, por supuesto.

\- Stuart, es irrompible, tan firme como cualquier acero.- dijo Cecil Linnet con calma. - Ahora, haz el favor de subir tu trasero allí, que cada hora nos cuesta una fortuna en el helicóptero arrendado.-

\- Los músicos no tienen miedo.- dijo Ray, palmeando el hombro de Stuart, que seguía aferrado a la barra con brazos y piernas.

\- Los músicos tienen todos el cerebro frito de crack!- escupió Stuart, mientras el baterista, el bajista y el tecladista, vestidos de uniforme negro, le echaban miradas muy sombrías a él, al vacío, y a Cecil Linnet, subiendo sus instrumentos con ayuda de unos técnicos a la placa de fibra de vidrio.

Exasperado, Cecil Linnet se subió también, y empezó a saltar y a dar patadas. Stuart no supo si soltar la risa o asustarse.

\- Deja de hacer eso, si se rompe te matarás!- dijo alelado. Cecil lo miró y sacó una pistola automática, que llevaba completamente escondida en la cintura del pantalón, atrás.

No que éste era pacifista?Me va matar.

Antes incluso de nadie pudiera gritar, apuntó a la placa en la que estaba parado, y le vació el cargador.

Ni un arañazo.

\- Es a prueba de balas y aguanta tres toneladas por centímetro cuadrado. Ahora.- gruñó – Ponte a trabajar!-

Cómo discutirle a alguien con una versión corta de una Winchester en la mano?

oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…

Cuando logró olvidarse del vacío a sus pies y se forzó a convencerse de que bailaba sobre un póster, pudo relajarse al fin y Cecil dejó de gritar corten! cada cinco minutos. Dejó de lado su estilo de baile por uno mucho más sensual, arrastrándose y haciendo a su cuerpo marcar el ritmo violentamente: si esto es lo que quiere, que lo tenga y me puedo ir a almorzar. Cecil lo observaba, a veces manejando él la cámara, con esos fríos ojos oscuros entrecerrados tras los lentes, pero Ray parecía sorprendido. Cuando a las once Cecil se dio por satisfecho y ordenó al helicóptero que se fuera, el staff no lo podía creer: habían terminado dos horas antes.

\- Una última toma.- Cecil, cámara manual en mano, saltó sobre la placa, mientras los músicos retiraban sus instrumentos.- Tiéndete en el vidrio.-

Stuart, tras una mirada exasperada- porque se moría por sacarse la delgada camisa negra de seda y los pantalones casi traslúcidos, y ponerse algo abrigado, se tendió en la helada placa.

Y le volvió el miedo, porque de allí, era realmente como si se fuera a caer…

\- Muévete un poco.- ordenó Cecil, mientras les ponían de nuevo la canción: dos días de grabar el video y ya estaba harto de ella.

Y tendré que cantarla mil veces en concierto…  
\- Canto?-

\- No.- Cecil lo enfocó. Indeciso, empezó a moverse, hasta que al fin se dejó llevar y se agitó como en orgasmo, hasta que Cecil estuvo encima suyo, un pie a cada lado de su torso, enfocándolo despiadadamente. Al fin, lo hizo colocarse en posición fetal, y lo filmó, el pelo bajo su cabeza como un charco contra la ciudad nublada.

Cuando al fin lo dejó ir, quince minutos después, lo odiaba. Principalmente porque tenía una inoportuna erección, muy dolorosa con esos pantalones apretados…

Hijo de puta.

~~I~~

\- ES GAY?_

\- Pero no sabías?-

\- No le cuenten nada. Ya saben, el crack nos frió el cerebro.-

\- Tú no lees nada más que la Rolling Stone, verdad?-

\- No, no, también salió…- Paul, el tecladista, y el más veterano de sus músicos, movió la cabeza.- Si éste tiene la cabeza para tener dónde colgar su lindo pelo, no más…-

La mayor parte de la crew y la emergente estrella, que hace seis meses era uno más de ellos, estaban disfrutando su noche libre con cerveza y papitas fritas en la casa de Stuart. Una linda casa recién comprada, a la que Stuart no le ocupaba más que una pieza y un living, acostumbrado a vivir en condiciones más modestas. Empezaba a gustarle el lujo, sin embargo, y ya tenía computador, home theather, horno microondas de última generación, equipos de sonido y un mini estudio de grabación y no sabía usar ninguno: la verdad, de sus últimas adquisiciones, la que más había disfrutado era su Nintendo.

A Ruffo, su perro callejero de la época heroica, sin embargo, le encantaba mascar los sillones de cuero original.

\- No sabía que era marica. No se le nota demasiado, aunque claro, siempre tan peinadito…-

\- Es gay. No significa que sea afeminado.- lo defendió Sean, el regordete baterista.

\- Bueno, no es un palo lo que tiene en el traste.-

\- Déjalo en paz.- intervino Fred, el bajista.

Stuart los miró, desconcertado.- Qué es esto? Qué todos lo adoran?-

\- No viste Bullet Wedding, se nota.- dijo el serio Paul. Stuart nunca lo había entendido mucho: siempre parecía más interesado en filosofía oriental y cine arte que en el rock, y no parecía tener ningún interés en ser una estrella, sino sólo en hacer buena música.

\- Filmó un documental y ya es un prócer?-

\- Aparentemente tú tampoco ves nada más que MTV, no? Típico.- Paul movió la cabeza.- Estás trabajando con un tipo que le dio la mano a Nelson Mandela: muestra algo de respeto.-

\- Quién…?- la cara de Stuart se iluminó.- Juega en la NBA?-

\- Stuart, no eres más ignorante porque no tienes tiempo, sabías?- ladró Sean. Stuart hizo un mohín, y luego le arrojó su pelota a Ruffo, porque tenían un juego muy original y democrático: Ruffo tiraba la pelota, Stuart la iba a buscar.

Sean, Paul y Fred lo ignoraron y se pusieron a ver televisión, en la que Stuart aparecía regularmente. El joven cantante rodaba por el piso con su perro cuando Paul subió el volumen de la televisión para que oyera en las noticias nacionales a Ray hablando con un experto en música sobre las altas expectativas del video, y el aplauso grupal de la crítica a Cecil Linnet, al que llamaban el “nuevo Orson Welles”.

\- Es cierto que tiene algo de su manejo de cámara, no crees?- dijo doctamente Paul a Sean. Fred y Sean asintieron, y de inmediato Sean se levantó y le cerró el hocico a Ruffo, porque estaban repitiendo imágenes de Bullet Wedding.

Es una historia en un hormiguero de historias: todas vivas, todas cambiantes, y todas color de hormiga.

Es una historia corriente, que ocurrió en tu puerta del lado. Ese vecino que tratas de ignorar, aunque a veces oyes los gritos en la noche, y piensas: gracias a Dios no soy yo.

Y si lo fueras?

Si lo fueras?

La imagen se congeló en una novia árabe, con un arete en la nariz, el rostro pintado, bajita y regordeta, con ojos de gacela, mientras sonaba un tambor. Luego, un niño, sentado, con un caftán rojo tan grande como un saco, sonriendo con sus dientes de leche, y un soldado americano, pequeño e insignificante, todo uniforme y sonrisas.

Stuart miró a un lado y al otro: Sean, Paul, y Fred, veteranos del heavy metal, estaban moqueando como bebés, y qué disgusting era ver a dos panzones peludos y un flaco ex adicto moquear y babosear.

\- Hey!- Stuart pateó la canilla más cercana.- Cortarla! Ella es bastante fea…-

Fred le dio en la cabeza con una lata de cerveza.- Cállate, pendejo tarado! No hables así de Amira!-

\- Amira? Qué nombre es ése?-

\- Cállate!- Paul agitó el control, subiendo el volumen,- Escuchen!-

\- … y ha revelado el nombre de su nuevo proyecto, el cual se empieza a rodar hoy: una película llamada Eulogy Of Summer, situada en el Golfo y Yugoeslavia, con el apoyo del estudio independiente Evance. El casting aún no está completo, y en palabras de Cecil Linnet, la película podría demorarse por falta de fondos: pero con el guión terminado, sólo se ha revelado que es una película de guerra y de romance… la artista latina Laura Oder tiene uno de los papeles principales, como una agente del Mossad, y se rumorea que su coestrella será el actor francés Sven Jërson, que interpretará a un activista pacifista…-

\- DICE CUÁNDO SALE? DICE CUÁNDO SALE?!-

\- Paul, cállate!-

\- Shhh!-

-… pasando a noticias nacionales…-

\- GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA!- Las latas llovieron sobre la tele, que Stuart trató de proteger abrazándola con brazos y piernas.

\- Pero qué les pasa…?-

\- Ojalá que salga antes de que se acabe la temporada de los Oscares…-

\- Si Michael Moore se lo ganó, Cecil Linnet está listo.-

\- Un Oscar? En serio?- Stuart parpadeó.- Pero si aún empieza a rodar su peli…-

\- Stuart, haznos un favor, y habla con Ruffo.-

-;_; son todos unos malvados…-

\- Grarf?-

~~I~~

\- …y CORTEN!-

La última escena del video estaba terminada: Stuart se dejó caer agotado, con viejo sweater militar y unos pantalones de pana en la arena fría de la playa en un día nuboso, justo cuando empezaba a llover, abrazando a una muñeca rota, con el pelo empapado y poco menos que congelado, todo fuera para darle gusto a la artística y progre industrial naricita de Cecil Linnet. Cuando al fin oyó el grito, se enderezó todo lo rápido posible y se dejó mimar por Pauline Peyton, su maquillista, una estupenda morena de metro ochenta y voz profunda que tenía pecas, una nariz respingona, un busto de infarto y había nacido hombre. ( la única cosa de la que Stuart estaba ignorante, aunque era algo que hasta Ruffo sabía) Pauline le secó el pelo, con spray, un cepillo y una toalla seca, pero pronto se dio por vencida.

\- Mejor te lavas. No hay caso, estás entero frizzado por la humedad, no sé ni cómo vas a salir en el video así, si me hubieran dejado ponerte un poquito de sombra y brillo...-

\- Salió muy bien.- Ray fue a confortar a su mojada, helada y miserable estrella, que en realidad se parecía inquietantemente a un Ruffo versión Perros de la Calle. Con una sonrisa, el agente palmeó el hombro de Stuart, como si hubiera cumplido una difícil misión, mientras Pauline revoloteaba secándolo y ofreciéndole café con canela caliente y aspirinas.

\- Stuart.- Cecil, con el pelo perlado de perlitas de humedad pero aún perfectamente liso para la envidia de Stuart y Pauline, se acercó a donde Stuart era secado y regaloneado. – El video se edita y monta esta semana: el lunes lo presentaremos a los ejecutivos de la empresa. A las diez. Tienes que estar presente, puntual, con chaqueta y corbata.- Cecil le echó una mirada a la toalla roja con estrellitas que envolvía al rockero.- De color neutro.-

\- Y mis calcetines, en qué tono de negro?- ladró Stuart.- Se acabó el jodido video, tú no me mandoneas más! Te he tolerado por Ray, pero estoy más que harto...-

Ray alzó una mano.- Stuuuuart...-

\- Nada de “ Stuart” mi abuela! No me importa si se gana cada jodido premio... no trabajo nunca más con éste...-

\- Somos 2. Eres lo más malcriado que he visto.- Cecil no pareció enojarse sino limitarse a alzar las cejas, como ante una rabieta infantil.- Adiós, Ray.-

\- Cuándo te vas?- Ray parecía genuinamente preocupado.

\- El miércoles, si todo sale okay.- Cecil le sonrió a Ray con una extraña calidez que Stuart nunca le había visto, y que lo molestó de alguna forma: su actitud adulta y compenetrada con Ray que era su manager, era irritante, máxime cuando acababa de filmar un video, con graves riesgos personales y profesionales!

\- Ray!-

Cecil dio media vuelta y se fue con un saludo. No ayudó al humor de Stuart que Pauline suspirara melodramáticamente.

\- Ray!-

\- Qué quieres, Stuart?- Ray se dulcificó.- ve a bañarte, te vas a resfriar...-

\- Culpa de ese palo en el culo, cuatro ojos....- Stuart bufó.- Adónde se va?-

\- A Irak.-

\- Eso no está en guerra?-

-... oh, Stuart...-

\- A qué corno va?-

\- Va de corresponsal de CNN para hacer un reportaje.- dijo Pauline con otro suspiro.- Pero todo el mundo sabe que en realidad va a sacar a su familia.-

\- Tiene familia?-

\- De qué te sorprende?- Ray sonrió.- No sabías que su madre era de origen iraquí?-

\- Pensé que...- Stuart intentó ver si aún divisaba a Linnet, pero sus dos guardaespaldas ya habían abierto la verja de las fieras, y los periodistas se abalanzaron contra él tapándole la visual, y ladrando preguntas sobre el video y su próximo single, así como una hipotética tercera gira de conciertos. Stuart se parapetó bajo un paraguas mientras empezaba a llover en serio y los músicos corrían protegiendo sus instrumentos, sin poder evitar pensar que Cecil no llevaba gorra ni paraguas.

Qué mierda estoy pensando? Por lo que sé lo puede estar esperando un BMW. O que se tape esa cabezota con tooooodos los premios que le han dado, le alcanza para un buen paraguas!

Irak.

Hijo de puta posero.

Ojalá y pise un mortero con su ego!

~~I~~

 

El lunes, con un traje de valentino gris perla con rayitas a la moda negras Stuart fue escoltado por Ray y Sean, Paul y Fred a la mini sala de cine en casa de Ray, que lo único que tenía de mini era el mando a distancia de la mega pantalla. Había llegado apenas pasadas las diez, pero todos los directivos del sello estaban allí sentados con sus respectivas secretarias, charlando y bromeando sobre la falta de popcorn. Stuart nunca sabía como reaccionar ante los directivos: la mayoría de ellos eran muy amables con él, le palmeaban la espalda y felicitaban, pero lo hacían sentir más bien como un caballo de carreras: algo preciado, pero un tanto objeto, al que herrar, almacenar y cuidar bien, pero cuya opinión era un auténtico relincho.

Se sentó en segunda fila entre unas secretarias babosas, esperando que eso lo entretuviera durante el video: pero entonces notó a Cecil Linnet, aparte y silencioso, un poco solitario, con un traje sencillo pero impecablemente negro de cuello mao sentado en una esquina, junto al proyector. Paul, Sean y Fred se hicieron un corro ansioso y trotaron a verlo, para sentarse alrededor como un grupito de colegialas fans y babearlo a preguntas sobre Bullet Wedding y su nuevo plan, Eulogy of Summer, dejando a Stuart solo y tan aburrido como un pez en un acuario. Al fin, maldiciendo porque no empezaban el jodido espectáculo, claudicó y se acercó al corro de Cecil, justo para escuchar a Paul babear:

\- ... y tienes música para Eulogy?-

\- No. Aún no planeamos eso. Recién tenemos el script listo, quiero aprovechar el viaje en avión para acabar los storyboards.-

\- Podrías pedirle a Stuart que te componga la música.- dijo Sean con una gran sonrisa. Stuart frunció el ceño: no tenía la mas mínima gana de seguir trabajando con Cecil nunca más en la vida, pero por la cara que puso Cecil se sintió horriblemente ofendido. No era que quisiera trabajar con él, pero tampoco quería que quedara tan en claro que Cecil no quería. Ante su silencio Sean y fred se echaron a reír, mientras paul seguía colgado de Cecil rogándole que considerara hacerlo asistente de composición musical, edición musical, o lo que fuera, por favoooor.

Justo antes de que Stuart estallase por la humillación, Ray apagó las luces y se hizo el silencio mientras el video editado empezaba a correr.

 

HANGING’ TOUGH

Stuart Hughes

Under Treatment.

Dir. Cecil Linnet.

 

\- Under treatment?-

\- Así se va a llamar tu nuevo disco.- dijo Ray sonriendo en la sombra.- ya te tengo tres covers y dos escritores trabajando... lo sacas y te vas de gira este verano.-

\- Qué?-

\- Shhht.-

 

La pesada batería de Fred brillaba en blanco y negro, en alto contraste, antes de mostrar imágenes de la sombra de Stuart, bailando tras una cortina blanca, con una cámara que se acercaba y alejaba al ritmo de la música. Luego, los coros anunciaban la vista de New York en hora punta, en donde el horizonte sin las Torres Gemelas era curiosamente amplio, los tejados desiertos mientras la vida se aceleraba abajo...

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...

... y la banda era vista, aparentemente de pie en el aire, Stuart cantando simplemente de pie mientras la cámara profundizaba por sobre su hombro las vistas de New York, el viento agitando su pelo, haciéndolo indeciblemente joven, frágil y fuerte a la vez, un acercamiento a sus ojos bajo el flequillo destacando su sonrisa impúdica de colegial. Se veía joven, enérgico, sensitivo: Stuart parpadeó, inseguro de si ese guapo y seguro joven en la pantalla era él mismo.

Listen now everybody, if you wanna make a changue

Let’s kept up the music cause the news can’t stand!

Breve corte con imágenes de Stuart pateando arena gris en una playa sombría.

Don’t worry about lookin’ for the fools on top

I’m gonna tear apart the scene with this funky sound

Listen now everybody…

Y Stuart de nuevo de espaldas en el vidrio, New York moviéndose bajo él.

HANGIN’TOUGH

Su sonrisa...

HANGIN’TOUGH

.... su baile

HANGIN’TOUGH

...Stuart, arrastrándose por la placa.

ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH?

...Y su sombra, violenta tras la sábana.

HANGIN’TOUGH

En la nieve, un Stuart semidesnudo aguantando el frío, su rostro determinado, vulnerable y dolorido, arrojando nieve a puñados contra el cielo.

HANGIN’TOUGH

Luego rodando en ella, abrazándose a sí mismo.

HANGIN’TOUGH

Y su imagen en la playa, gateando hacia la cámara, su rostro vibrante de ira.

WE’LL ROCK.

El grupo sobre New York, quieto mientras la cámara los rodeaba y se alejaba.

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...

La gente en las calles de New York, apresurándose, y entre tantos rostros ausentes, a veces Stuart de pie, solo, quieto en el tapiz que se movía, susurrando...

Don’t pay attention to what anybody anysaid

Su rostro, inolvidable, húmedo y brillante mientras se llevaba un puñado a nieve a la cara, frotándola como para lavársela.

Don’t get your fences down or you’re gonna get stomped

Paul y su bajo, contra el puerto de New York.

Stop the moaning if you wanna go somewhere

Stuart recogiendo una muñeca en la calle, una muñeca rota, apretándola contra su pecho.

Because in the darkness you can’t break it

Y entre la gente, tras él, surgiendo vestidos de oscuro Fred, Sean y Paul.

 

HANGIN’TOUGH

Tomas. Tomas variadas de gente, con flashes de su rostro. Stuart no les notó ningún lazo, excepto que era gente haciendo fuerza física: cargadores, abuelos con bolsas, ejecutivos trepando escaleras, escolares con sus libros, soldados...

HANGIN’TOUGH

HANGIN’TOUGH

ARE YOU TOUGH ENOUGH?

Y Stuart cantando en la playa, bailando furiosamente.

HANGIN’TOUGH

HANGIN’TOUGH

HANGIN’TOUGH

Y al final, Stuart pensativo y bello, el rostro en sus brazos, abrazándose la cabeza, sentado en la playa solitaria y gris, la muñeca en sus piernas...

WE’LL ROCK.

.... la música se desvanecía, con Stuart abrazando la muñeca, mientras New York se desvanecía...

 

Stuart parpadeó: seguramente era un doble, porque él no era tan guapo. Aparte de hacerlo verse de una belleza ultraterrena y violenta, no le veía mucho chiste al video. Pero aparentemente los directivos y la prensa invitada sí, porque no sólo aplaudían como locos, sino que hicieron corro para felicitar a Ray y destinaron en minutos el doble de fondos para la causa de Stuart.

Sólo él vio como cuando la luces se encendieron, Cecil ya estaba en la puerta. Y en cuanto los ejecutivos se pusieron de pie, se fue, deslizándose como una sombra. Stuart se quedó allí de pie un momento, y luego, echó a correr.

No lo alcanzó hasta el ascensor, en donde Cecil aguardaba, muy quieto.

\- Cecil!-

Él se volteó, los ojos curiosamente pensativos al verlo.- Qué, Stuart?-

\- Yo... quedó muy bonito.-

\- Gracias.-

\- Siento haberte hecho rabiar.-

\- Está bien.-

\- Es que eres tan hijo de puta.-

\- ...-

\- Te vas a Irak?-

\- CNN me pidió una serie de reportajes. Espero conseguir suficiente dinero para empezar a filmar Eulogy para entonces.-

\- Cuándo vuelves?-

\- Son trece semanas allá, luego me vengo... como sea.- dijo Cecil con un brillo en los ojos que era súbito y violento, pero que luego se desvaneció.- Tú te vas de gira.-

\- Sí. También son trece semanas...-

\- Y grabas otro disco, no? Ray me dijo que te tiene escritas más de la mitad de las canciones para grabar junto con Hangin’ Tough.-

\- Sí... yo... escribo a veces, pero trabajo muy lentamente. Yo escribí Cold Shower, en mi primer CD...-

\- Nunca oí tu CD.-

Stuart bajó la vista, mortificado. Había estado tan orgulloso de ser una estrella, pero Cecil tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir un pendejo estúpido.- Yo... tampoco he visto tu documental.-

Cecil sonrió, como si lo esperase.- Adiós, Stuart.- dijo cuando el ascensor se abrió.

\- Puedo... escribirle una canción a tu película. Si te gusta la usas, si no no importa...-

Cecil asintió mientras las puertas se cerraban. Y Stuart permaneció allí un rato antes de darle una patada a las puertas de metal que casi las abolló.

 

~~I~~

 

\- Les ha encantado.- Tres semanas después, con el video liderando todos los tops y como el contendiente más seguro para los MTV Music Awards, con la crítica seria completamente enamorada del video, al que Stuart seguía sin encontrarle gracia, la apertura de la gira en San Francisco fue un total exitazo. Stuart y su banda cantaron, bailaron y derrocharon efectos especiales para hacer bailar y saltar a casi cuarenta mil personas. Stuart estaba en la misma cima, y la vida se transformó en horas en la carretera dormido abrazado a Ruffo, con noches frenéticas de explosiones, rock y baile, y hotel tras hotel tras hotel. Paul encaraba la presión haciendo yoga: Sean comía, Fred sacaba su moto para seguir al convoy. Pero Stuart acabó por odiar al nintendo, a la TV cable, a las películas, a la máquina de jogging y alergia al lugar. Quemaba toda su frustración en el escenario, pero detestaba estar encerrado. Y a pesar del éxito, empezaba a deprimirse y a veces lloraba sin saber porqué.

Ray estaba preocupado y lo llamaba todos los días. Pero Stuart seguía encerrado en su mutismo, empezando a adelgazar. Las paradas en los servicentros eran más abundantes, porque Stuart lloraba por salir a estirarse, y acababan llegando tarde a conciertos: Stuart ni siquiera demostraba interés en los demos del nuevo disco.

Cuando llevaban ocho semanas y Stuart ya parecía un fantasma al que había que disimularle las ojeras cada noche antes de salir a cantar, pararon en un servicentro cerca de Texas a comer los famosos burritos y a intentar animarlo. Pero tras la comida Stuart se sentó aparte, jugando con la servilleta, y casi sin pensarlo escribió en ella:

Day after day, time after time

I slave myself into night for a dime

I burn my heart into sparks of gold

I fade in a second as a meteor.

\- SÚBELE AL VOLUMEN!- chilló Paul de pronto. Y en la cafetería se hizo un silencio, mientras la voz del locutor de CNN hablaba fuerte y claro, pero con un temblor en la voz, del pequeño televisor que en un rincón era ignorado hasta ese minuto.

-... como rehén. No hay comunicaciones desde el interior del edificio de Channel 9 y se teme lo peor. Un equipo de especialistas en situaciones de rehenes han volado desde washington y se espera su llegada para tomar decisiones respecto a la acción a proseguir. Repetimos: el personal del Channel 9 de Bagdad ha sido tomado prisionero por los terrorristas islámicos fundamentalistas, incluyendo a los periodistas americanos Vincent Lowden, Robert Grace Ethelworthy y el enviado de CNN y director estadounidense-iraquí Cecil Linnet. Se espera una resolución pacífica si bien...-

Ray los llamó en la tarde: Sean, Fred y Paul hablaron toda tarde del tema, sacudidos y furiosos: y mientras pasaban las horas, los noticieros eran cada vez más pesimistas. Un peridista iraquí fue asesinado, arrojado por una ventana de un quinto piso, mientras los terroristas exigían la inmediata desocupación de tropas norteamericanas de la capital--- podrían haberle pedido la luna a Bush, ya que estaban--- y Stuart se abrazó a Ruffo oyendo las noticias, que no dejaban de pasar Bullet Wedding y su video y viejas entrevistas a Cecil. Así se enteró que tenía veintiocho años, seis menos de lo que había supuesto, que era soltero, que había ganado una beca para Artes Cinematográficas en Harvard y en la Sorbona, que tenía madre, hermana y sobrinos vivos en Bagdad, que su padre y su hermano habían muerto en un tiroteo palestino y que The Bullet Wedding era el caso real de la boda de una prima que había acabado en tragedia, que Cecil filmó, editó y reveló al público.

Tres horas antes de salir al escenario, HBO repitió The Bullet Wedding. Stuart estaba solo, mientras Paul y los demás ayudaban con las pruebas de sonido.

Stuart abrazó a Ruffo, y los dos se sentaron a ver el documental.

Es una historia en un hormiguero de historias: todas vivas, todas cambiantes, y todas color de hormiga.

Es una historia corriente, que ocurrió en tu puerta del lado. Ese vecino que tratas de ignorar, aunque a veces oyes los gritos en la noche, y piensas: gracias a Dios no soy yo.

Y si lo fueras?

Si lo fueras?

La novia, Amira, lo era de un teniente yanqui. Una niña que aparentemente estaba destinada a no casarse según las leyes musulmanas, principalmente debido a la pérdida de su virginidad por la violación de otros soldados americanos. Amira y el teniente se enamoraron milagrosamente, y la pobre familia de Amira festejaba su unión por todo lo alto, con bailes tradicionales, la risa de los abuelos y abuelas, la aprobación de todos, sin rencores a pesar de la nacionalidad del insulso novio.

Y entonces, fundamentalistas entrando a sangre y fuego, asesinando a los traidores a la fe.

Y entonces, soldados norteamericanos enfrentándoseles, sin preocuparse de los civiles entre medio. Y Amira, destrozada en el fuego cruzado, su vestidito de novia ensangrentado, tendida sobre una mesa de fiesta que nunca probaría.

Cecil entrevistó a parientes y amigos, incluyendo al capitán estadounidense que dio la orden de fuego, que se disculpaba diciendo que “ todos los iraquíes me parecen iguales” así como a los mismos fundamentalistas, que lo amenazaron con arrastrar su cadáver y destripar a su familia si exhibía las imágenes.

Cecil acababa mirando la pantalla, y hablando con voz firme en el mismo sitio en donde las manchas de sangre de su prima aún no se borraban del cemento, dijo en medio del pixelaje de la cámara manual:

Me amenazan de muerte. No tenían que decirlo.

Ahora no lo hacen?

Amenazan con el terror.

Ahora no aterrorizan?

Estamos hundidos en el horror silencioso. Es hora de gritar.

Stuart se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar, mientras CNN revelaba que los terroristas habían matado a Vincent Lowden de un disparo en la cabeza.

\- Stuart, diez minutos y salimos... Stuart?- Paul se quedó quieto al ver a Stuart con la cabeza baja, Ruffo en su regazo, el rostro en las manos.- Stuart...?-

-... no voy a cantar.-

\- Qué?-

\- NO PUEDES PRETENDER QUE CANTE CON LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!- estalló Stuart.- Mira!-

\- Stuart, ha pasado siempre, es sólo que tú no te dabas cuenta.- dijo Paul en voz muy baja.- hay cuarenta y cinco mil personas allá esperándote. No puedes hacer eso.-

\- No tengo ganas de cantar...-

\- No se trata de ganas. Esa gente pagó por escucharte, no puedes ser tan pendejo...-

\- Pauuuul...-

\- Nada de Paul. Ya verás que Cecil sale bien. No puedes matarlo.- susurró Paul. Su voz era profunda y segura, y Stuart, secándose los ojos, lo miró con interés.

\- Paul?-

\- Sí?-

\- Eres gay...?-

\- Aleluyah. Me faltaba sólo escribírtelo con spray.-

\- De veras...?- Stuart parpadeó.- Y te gusta Cecil?-

\- Stuart, Cecil le gusta a todo el mundo, excepto a ti.-

\- A mí me gustan las pendejas.- dijo seriamente Stuart.

Paul sonrió y le palmeó la mano.- Pues sal y canta para ellas. Ve, tigre.-

\- * snif* okay...-

~~I~~

Tras las primeras tres canciones, cargadas al rock y a las guitarras aullantes de Paul, Stuart salió del escenario los cinco minutos necesarios para pegarse a CNN y rogarle a Pauline que se mantuviera pendiente de lo que pasara y que si habían noticias le hicieran señas. Pauline, con un pañuelo húmedo limpiándole la cara y remaquillándolo mientras dos asistentes lo ayudaban a cambiar sus jeans sudados por pantalones negros y su camisa de satén negra por una blanca, salpicada de rojo, le dijeron un “ sí, sí, sí!” que no lo dejó muy convencido. Pero lo empujaron de regreso al escenario, a cantar Hangin’ Tough, y mientras saltaba y hacía que cincuenta mil personas agitaran su brazo izquierdo a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, no podía dejar de pensar en Cecil. Apenas le cabía en la cabeza lo que estaba pasando: aunque había crecido en un barrio peligroso, no podía concebir la idea de rehenes sujetos esperando a ser masacrados, no alcanzaba siquiera a imaginarse la situación. Para él siempre habían sido noticias en los diarios que no leía, noticieros que cambiaba, películas en las que se quedaba dormido. Ahora alguien que conocía estaba en peligro de muerte, y no era una película de Tom Clancy. Mientras cantaba y bailaba una canción altamente estúpida que Ray le había impuesto y la gente la coreaba, saltando al ritmo del incoherente coro, lo único que podía pensar era por qué. Por qué? Por qué estaba Cecil en peligro? Qué ganaban con matarlo? Podía entender que te asaltaran para robarte, para violarte, incluso porque les caes mal. Un odio a la luz, en tu cara, de persona a persona. Pero un odio por etnia, por religión, el odio de desconocidos a desconocidos le era ajeno, antinatural, aterrador, sin sentido.

Estaba acabando de cantar la única balada que Ray le había dejado incluir en su álbum cuando vio a Pauline hacerle señas desde la esquina. Se calló, y la música se apagó con un sonido discordante, haciendo a miles de personas que esperaban para corear la balada enmudecer, el enorme manchón móvil de la gente desconcertado, separándose en personas indecisas en vez de ser la multitud que saltaba, bailaba y cantaba como autómatas al unísono, como un montón de robots bien programados.

Stuart dejó caer el micrófono y se acercó a Pauline. Pauline se inclinó y le susurró algo.

Y Stuart se agachó a darle unas órdenes a los encargados de las pantallas gigantes, los cuales tras un segundo de incredulidad lo obedecieron y sintonizaron CNN, una imagen en donde las fuerzas de seguridad americanas, en una balacera en la que saltaba sangre real, sacaban a un periodista muerto y otro herido.

Ethelworthy muerto, y Cecil Linnet con un disparo en el pecho.

La música atronó por los altoparlantes. En un gesto teatral, Stuart apuntó a las pantallas y las multitudes rugieron. Y su Hangin’ Tough sonó por sobre el ruido de las pantallas, la estúpida letra tomando significado mientras las imágenes se sucedían, y Stuart pedía a todos los presentes que cantaran con él, porque el mundo no podía dejarse aterrar, no podía dejarse dominar por el miedo, no podían... tenía que resistir...

~~I~~

\- Fue un gran golpe publicitario.- lo felicitó Ray, cuando se bajó del helicóptero, pelo canoso despeinado cool por el viento y su traje de cinco mil dólares sin una arruga.

\- No lo hice por eso. Cómo está?-

\- Lo están cuidando. No te asustes, no es el primer balazo que le pegan y no será el último.- dijo Ray con una sonrisa.- Ahora sobre tu nuevo disco...-

\- A la porra con mi nuevo disco. No tengo ninguna cantar de cantar con todo esto.- Stuart se levantó de la silla para pasearse, mientras en la terraza-helipuerto del hotel cinco estrellas de Texas donde se alojaban por la noche las luces del helicóptero que se iba dibujaba fantasmagóricas sombras.

\- Te recuerdo que tienes un contrato?-

\- No estoy de ánimo, Ray.-

\- Medio mundo no tiene ganas de trabajar, pero lo hacen, porque es su tarea. Tú no eres diferente: si tu música puede hacer que alguien se levante de la cama y haga algo, tu deber es cantar. Tu tarea es inspirar: inspira. Todas las radios están convirtiendo Hangin’ Tough en el himno contra el terrorismo, y todos los talk shows te quieren. Puedes hacer mucho bien, y de paso, sacar mucho dinero.- dijo Ray llevándolo adentro, a la seguridad del hotel.- Y te traje algunas letras nuevas para el disco, ya nos faltan sólo cinco canciones...-

~~I~~

Ray tenía razón: todo el país quería ver a Stuart cantando Hangin’ Tough, e incluso Saturday Night Live lo invitó para un sketch en que lograba que iraquíes se convirtiesen al sueño americano mientras un falso Cecil captaba todo en video. Pero no fue el único programa en que salió: Stuart empezaba a olvidarse qué era un concierto en vivo de tantas apariciones en noticieros, programas nocturnos y matinales, en que cantaba un par de temas y le preguntaban sus opiniones sobre la guerra, y de paso el aborto, las enmiendas a la constitución, la pena de muerte y el problema de la biogenética. Mande? Stuart no tenía más idea de ellas que Ruffo, probablemente menos ( Ruffo veía los noticieros) pero sus ingenuas respuestas fueron consideradas perlas de sabiduría netamente americana y él fue convertido en el niño símbolo del sentir americano: el joven sano, moral, inteligente y puro de corazón que la sociedad quería. Una estrella de rock, combativa y enérgica, un ejemplo cool para la juventud.

Tres semanas después, en el show de David Letterman, se encontró frente a frente a un Cecil que, con el brazo en cabestrillo, era ovacionado por el público en el mismo momento en que puso un pie en el escenario.

Stuart se levantó para saludarlo. A pesar del maquillaje de TV, Cecil se veía pálido y desmejorado, con su usual camiseta negra y casaca puesta sólo una manga, un pañuelo negro sosteniendo la carcasa azul que le envolvía el brazo. También caminaba cojeando, asumía que por la intervención quirúrgica que según los médicos le habían llevado un riñón, un metro de intestino y al menos un cuarto de hígado, lo que había hecho que los médicos se gastasen la carga completa de la engrapadora médica para cerrarlo.

La gente lo ovacionó, y Cecil tomó asiento entre Stuart y una modelo con unas pechugas que parecían pelotas de básquetball, la que recientemente había roto con un tenista y ahora salía con una estrella del fútbol soccer. Femenino.

\- Primero que nada queremos agradecerte que hayas aceptado venir a vernos. Todo EE UU quería saber de tu estado, e incluso tus partes médicos interrumpieron un partido de los Red Soxs, pero no habías dado ninguna entrevista. Porqué, Cecil?-

\- Buenas noches, David.- dijo Cecil.- la verdad, me era difícil pretender dar entrevistas con una sonda nasogástrica en la nariz.-

\- Pero estás completamente recuperado?-

\- Bueno, me tendré que olvidar del alcohol y las grasas para siempre, o al menos por un tiempo.- Cecil sonrió levmente.- pero nunca he sido adicto a la cerveza y las papas fritas.-

\- Haha, me imagino. Qué comes en tu tierra? Sólo arroz, no?-

Alguien le mostró un afiche tras las cámaras a Letterman, que le avisaba que Irak estaba en África, no en Asia.

\- La verdad, me agradan el cuscus y la baklava.- dijo Cecil con cara de póquer. David lo miró con cara de “se puede decir eso por televisión abierta?”

\- Oh, yo nunca he probado drogas!- respondió la modelo.

Stuart miró a Cecil.- Que es eso?-

\- Un tipo de asado y un pastel dulce.- explicó Cecil, derrotado.

\- Pero sí eres adicto al éxito, no es así? Tu documental se ha ganado todos los premios del Festival de Cannes, tu película está en pre producción y CNN ha sacado un montón de reportajes contigo al frente.-

\- CNN me ha contratado como experto en temas de medio oriente.- dijo Cecil con ecuanimidad.

\- Otra vez, cómo se va a llamar tu película?-

\- Eulogy, y New Line Cinema está acabando de revisar el guión.-

\- Nos cuentas el final?-

\- No.-

\- Oh venga.-

\- No.-

\- Tiene sexo?-

\- ...-

\- Stuart, ustedes son amigos, no? Filmaron un video juntos y tú diste un concierto en su nombre cuando él estuvo retenido... son amigos muy cercanos?-

\- No.- soltó Cecil, aunque luego miró a Stuart.- Un concierto?-

\- No fue exactamente así.- barbotó Stuart.- Fue por toda... la gente sufriendo allí.-

\- Allí.- Cecil lo miró y se cruzó de piernas.- allí dónde, Stuart?-

\- eh... allá en donde.. eh... Irak?-

\- Cuáles son los países que están en guerra, Stuart?- dijo Cecil, los ojos en fijos en el rockero. Stuart sintió que empezaba a ponerse rojo, mientras David Letterman parecían tan confundido como él.

\- Eh... África y... Venezuela?-

\- Venezuela es muy bonito, me encanta!- exclamó la modelo.

\- Cuál crees tú...- interrumpió David Letterman, mientras la gente tras la cámaras se llevaba

las manos a la cabeza.- ... qué es la receta para la paz en Medio oriente?- preguntó a Cecil, leyendo el teleprompt.

\- Que EEUU deje de meterse donde no lo llaman.- soltó Cecil, mirando directamente a la cámara.

Y se desató el infierno.

~~I~~

Antes, adorado: ahora odiado, incluso por la contracultura. Cecil fue etiquetado de antiamericano, subversivo y enemigo de los países libres por esa simple frase, así como desagradecido, cínico y pervertido. Su orientación sexual, antes gentilmente ignorada lo hizo blanco de duras críticas: se observaron imágenes de The Bullet Wedding pasadas al revés lo que reveló siluetas satánicas: y no faltó quien dijo que toda la captura de rehenes había sido un montaje. Se le retiró la membresía honoraria de la Comunidad de Cine y Artes Escénicas, así como gran parte de los fondos para Eulogy, y CNN lo despidió tan pronto expiró su contrato. El cast y los productoresde Eulogy se disculparon, aduciendo compromisos ulteriores, y el proyecto fue cancelado aunque ya se habían filmado varios exteriores.

\- Hijos de puta.- Paul, en el estudio, en donde Stuart estaba grabando la primera canción de su álbum, un simpático y popero tema llamado Could this be Magic? movió la cabeza.- Cecil es un gran artista y tenía razón: Irak va a acabar siendo otro Vietnam.-

\- Crees que ganaremos igual?-

\- Stuart, limítate a cantar.- Paul suspiró. Stuart esperó al intro, y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la batería de Mike empezó a cantar:

shock! I saw your face

Smiling from a cover page

And it was like magic

Everything just disappeared...

\- Stuart, no estás cantando como deberías.- Ray interrumpió la grabación.- Me gustaría ver más garra. Y quiero presentarte a Teodora McBride, ella va a dirigir el video de Could be Magic.- ray hizo entrar a una pelirroja vagamente parecida a un pequinés. Ella agitaba las manos al hablar, entusiasta.

\- Eres mucho más guapo en persona que por televisión! Vas a ser mucho más fácil de vender... eh... promocionar... de lo que pensaba! Serás un príncipe, y estamos en tratos para que Madeleine Stonewall sea la princesa...-

\- No podría hacerlo Cecil?- preguntó Stuart.

\- sabes que no.- dijo Ray secamente.- De Hangin’ Tough sólo estamos pasando la versión en vivo por los canales de música, no puedes verte asociado con él o te puedes ir despidiendo de tu popularidad.-

\- Eres un hijo de...- Stuart parpadeó.- Eras su amigo y ahora ya no?-

\- Stuart, me estoy preocupando por ti. El hecho que yo siga siendo amigo de Cecil no significa que vaya a sacrificar tu carrera por eso. Además que se supone que con este disco entraremos al mercado europeo: más te vale ponerle más entusiasmo, porque tu carrera completa está en juego.-

~~♪~~

La siguiente vez que Stuart volvió a ver a Cecil fue después del lanzamiento de su segundo disco, Magic. No sólo reventó los charts en EEUU, sino en Europa y Asia, y los dos alegres y poperos Singles, Could This Be Magic? y Puffy sonaron tanto que Stuart acabó por aborrecer cantarlos.

Estaba en gira, su segunda gira europea tras el éxito de la primera para promocionar su disco, y los fans abarrotaban cada rincón al que iba. Así que una noche en Amsterdam, en que él y Ruffo se morían por salir a visitar la ciudad, se vistió de incógnito, con gafas y un jockey, un abrigo largo y con Ruffo de la correa se escapó de Paul y Pauline y partió a recorrer Amsterdam.

Oh, la comida. Estaba comprándose su tercer grosshefer – un panecillo con vienesa, queso y tocino en pan de verdura frita- cuando lo vio. Por un momento no pudo creerlo. Pero sí, era Cecil, con un pan baguette al hombro, sin cojear, bien abrigado, cruzando la calle.

\- EEEEH!- gritó, agitando los brazos.- CEEECIIIL!-

Se le cayó el grosshefer, que Ruffo atrapó al vuelo: pero él ya iba cruzando la calle en dirección a Cecil, los brazos abiertos para echárselos al cuello en una muestra de afecto que nacía tanto de la extraña alegría que sentía el verlo que de la sensación de soledad y aislamiento que llevaba incubando tantos meses.

\- CECIIIL!- Stuart cruzó la calle corriendo, salpicando agua en todos direcciones- HOOOLA!-

\- GRUAAF!- * Ruffo*

\- Hola.- dijo Cecil, sin aparentar ninguna sorpresa, apartando su baguette del camino.- Qué haces en Amsterdam?-

\- Ehhh...- sería muy vulgar comentar que había reventado los charts?- ...promocionando el disco...-

\- Sacaste un disco nuevo?-

Stuart se desinfló.- No te enteraste?-

\- No veo mucha TV.- dijo Cecil: hubo un brillo que era casi de disculpa tras sus lentes redondos.

\- Qué haces que haces? – Stuart observó al cielo gris.- Qué asco de clima.-

\- yo lo encuentro inspirador.- dijo Cecil sonriendo.- Me gusta que llueva.-

\- Claro, tu vivías en el desierto.-

\- Algo así.- Cecil se encogió de hombros.

\- Y vives con amigos, o...-

\- Sólo con Sally.-

\- Tú no eras gay?- barbotó Stuart.

\- Sally es mi salamandra.-

\- Cool! Puedo conocerla? Estoy libre hoy...-

\- Pero...-

~~I~~

Ruffo se acomodó en junto a la estufa encendida que le daba algo de calor al departamento arrendado y sombrío de Cecil, mientras Stuart se quedaba un poco tímido observando los grabados art decó y las luces contrastantes y fuertes del living. Los muros eran muy altos y de madera, con franjas verticales por las placas de antiguos paneles pintados de blanco frío: los ventanales, altos y estrechos también, dejaban pasar la luz helada del día nublado, pintando los muebles lacados en negro, de blanco.

Cecil le puso al frente una cerveza y un sandwich de queso y especias: Stuart estaba sorprendido de que sintonizaran tan bien cuando vio que él, en cambio, se servía café y galletas.

\- No sé cómo sobrevives con esa comida de mina.- dijo Stuart, mordiendo su sandwich.- ta rico. No quieres?- ofreció, separando un pedazo y ofreciéndoselo. Cecil negó, así que Stuart se lo lanzó a Ruffo, que se lo comió sin manchar la moqueta gris.

\- y qué estás haciendo tú de bueno?- dijo mientras masticaba su sandwich.

\- Estoy filmando algunos exteriores para Eulogy, mientras consigo más fondos. Si no tienes nada que mostrar, no te dan un centavo.-

\- Sigues tratando de hacer esa película?- Stuart agitó su melena.- Fue una vergüenza cómo te fregaron allá. Paul estaba furioso, dijo que era atroz, y...-

\- Vamos a filmarla en Cinecitta.-

\- Dónde queda ese pueblo... en Holanda...?-

\- Un estudio de cine en Italia. Donde Felllini hacías sus películas.-

\- Hay cine en otros países???-

\- Olvídalo.- Cecil parecía más relajado y más conversacional que antes.- Quieres ver lo poco que llevamos?-

\- Sí! Sísísísísísísísísí!- Stuart batió palmas.- Paul se va a morir de envidia!-

\- Bueno.- Cecil sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Stuart.- Veamos...-

Cecil conectó el equipo a una pantalla del tamaño de un Home Theater, y empezó a correr las imágenes.

Estaban sin editar, y eran más que nada filmaciones in situ, con cortes bruscos: pero podían verse imágenes con un alto contenido estético, tardes de lluvia, días soleados interrumpidos por estallidos, escolares arreados como animales en Chechenia, los sombríos paisajes de Sarajevo, una ciudad en ruinas... no eran imágenes de noticieros: eran imágenes que Cecil había tomado como periodista de guerra, estando allí. Y eran reales.

Cuando al fin la imagen se congeló en la espalda de una chica de pelo corto mirando la destrucción desde su ventana, Cecil se volvió a Stuart, que estaba en silencio. Pensó que el rockero cabezahueca se había quedado dormido.

El rockero cabezahueca estaba llorando. Tenía la caja de la cinta abrazada como si de una muñeca se tratara, y le corrían las lágrimas por la cara, mientras moqueaba como un niño.

Cecil se sentó a su lado, y le puso una mano en el muslo. Y Stuart se le abrazó, para soltar unos sollozos que eran dignos de una película de Madeleine Stowe, y se le colgó del cuello sollozando.

Cecil le levantó la cara, y lo besó.

Stuart no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero un segundo después dejó caer la caja de la cinta y le echó los brazos entusiásticamente al cuello a Cecil, comprobando con sorpresa cuán frágil era el bocón director de cine. No se había esperado que se lo comieran vivo de esa forma, pero su cabeza no podía formular ninguna objeción creíble mientras Cecil lo guiaba con remarcable facilidad para su estatura a peso al dormitorio, en donde entre una sinfonía de sábanas blancas y edredón negro Cecil le quitó la chaqueta y le tironeó los pantalones hasta que el miembro de Stuart, completamente erecto, estuvo libre de los apretados confines de sus jeans. Cecil se arrodilló sin más y empezó a besárselo, haciendo algo que Stuart ni sabía que existía: el rockero gimió y gritó con toda su voz al estímulo, pero lo perdió al perder el equilibrio e irse sentado en la cama.

Un momento después Cecil estaba encima de él, como una pantera esbelta, y por como le brillaban los ojos, la cosa iba en serio. Stuart volvió a gritar, manoteando débil e ingenuamente cuando Cecil volvió a bajar la cabeza entre sus muslos espasmódicos y jadeó su nombre a gritos cuando estalló con lo le pareció el momento de su muerte, seguro de que iba a darle un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento.

Cuando volvió, Cecil lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos negros suyos indescifrables, y Stuart se sintió terriblemente azorado.

\- Yo... lo siento...- qué más podía decir? Había sido la cosa más intensa que sintiera en su vida.

Entonces Cecil levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, y Stuart se dio cuenta que la tenía llena de lágrimas.

Ese simple gesto enterneció tanto a Stuart que siguió llorando, su mejilla contra el pecho de Cecil: y al sentir nuevos besos respondió con todo su ingenuo corazón, luchando con el beatle de Cecil ( quién le pone botones a las cosas en el CUELLO????) hasta que estuvieron los dos desnudos, temblando de excitación. La boca de Cecil era tibia, pero sus manos ardían, y cuando le masajearon las nalgas mientras le besaba y mordía el cuello Stuart sintió que iba a estallar como un fuego artificial en el cielo.

\- Sí... mi amor... Cecil...- se halló repitiendo palabras sin sentido, y luego jadeando aferrado a él cuando Cecil le introdujo un dedo en el ano. Se sobresaltó, y hubiera protestado de no ser porque Cecil estaba succionándole los pezones de un modo que sentía que tenía su corazón en su boca, su otra mano jugando con sus testículos del modo más increíble. Y antes de que protestara, sintió que Cecil rozaba algo que lo envió directo al cielo, un pequeño nudo de nervios allá adentro que lo hizo arquearse y casi desgarrarse la garganta gritando, la mano de Cecil creando un ritmo veloz en su miembro mientras otro dedo jugaba con ese punto de

placer. Lo sintió humedecerlo con algo: lo sintió besarle el pecho, y Stuart le hubiera dado su corazón.

Y entonces el miembro de Cecil lo penetró, y Stuart gritó como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua fría.

\- No! Cecil! Me duele!- jadeó, pero Cecil no lo escuchó, empujándose hasta el fondo con un poderoso golpe de sus caderas. Stuart vio todo blanco de dolor: sintió que le habían clavado una espada hasta el mismísimo cerebro. Cecil empezó a moverse brutal y rápido contra su cuerpo, que se había desmadejado de dolor, y Stuart cerró los ojos, pensando que iba a vomitar.

Y luego vino el placer, en una oleada que lo inundó hasta la punta de los pies. Se aferró al hombro que había tratado de apartar, y sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos cuando Cecil – cómo podía tener tanta fuerza ese cuerpo pequeño y delgado?- lo remeció en sacudidas tan rápidas que eran una vibración.

Stuart se vino con un grito de pura felicidad, cubriendo de besos húmedos a Cecil mientras éste, con un jadeo y un gruñido, acababa dentro de Stuart. Se enderezó, con el pelo suelto y el rostro arrebolado, mirándolo, y Stuart, a pesar del dolor que volvía su recto se halló sonriéndole.

\- mi amor...-

\- Vístete.- dijo Cecil con sequedad, y se fue a la ducha.- No quiero que estés aquí cuando salga...-

~~I~~

Stuart llegó llorando a su hotel a ciegas en la lluvia, sólo porque Ruffo era capaz de guiarlo. Sólo tenía puestos los jeans, la casaca y las zapatillas, porque se había vestido cegado por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, tropezando con los cordones desabrochados. Había dejado sus compras, su billetera, su ropa interior, camiseta y calcetines, hasta su gorro: Ruffo sólo había llegado con él porque lo había seguido cuando abandonó corriendo el departamento de Cecil.

Se encerró en su habitación, aunque Pauline y un encargado de sonido lo vieron pasar y trataron de detenerlo: pero se arrojó de bruces en su cama y se puso una almohada en la cabeza, Ruffo echándose a su lado y con un gesto muy humano poniéndole una patita en la cabeza. Stuart lloraba a gritos no como hombre, sino como un niño, sus piernas separadas porque le dolía tanto el trasero que estaba seguro que estaba desangrándose y se moriría.

Fue casi media noche antes de que se sentara y fuera a verse el trasero al baño: se indignó al encontrar tan poca sangre. Él quería tener con qué acusar a Cecil, exponerlo ante el mundo, el jodido violador! Se había aprovechado de él, lo había abusado, le había hecho creer...

Stuart lloró más cuando se dio cuenta que Cecil no le había dicho una palabra de amor: un besito y él había estado listo para meterse con él a la cama, como la más loca groupie. El que había hecho el ridículo era él, y lo que más le escocía, aún más que su trasero desvirgado, eran las palabras de amor de las que Cecil no se reiría, él no era así, si no que seguramente encontraría tontas y patéticas a más no poder.

Y él que había pensado, por un minuto... qué? Que el intelectual, independiente Cecil Linnet lo quería a él, que era un rockero cabezahueca que cantaba canciones pop sin hacerle ascos a los estribillos onomatopéyicos y a los "baby, baby, yeah" y al que la industria vestía, ponía palabras en la boca y alimentaba?

No tengo talento.

No soy nadie. Él sí.

Cómo me iba a querer a mí? Cuando él es... lo que es y yo soy... lo que soy...?

Stuart lloró tanto esa noche y el día siguiente que Pauline, los medios, y hasta Ray que tuvo que venir a verlo, estaban vueltos locos. Cuando finalmente Ray echó abajo la puerta, encontró a Stuart sentado en la mesita baja del hotel, en pijama, con el pelo que parecía un pux, y rodeado por hojas amarillas arrugadas, escritas a mano. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y el primer dictamen de Ray al verlo tras años de tratar con rockeros fue sobredosis: se le pasó la mano con algo. Pero al verlo de más cerca se convenció que esos ojos dilatados y esas enormes ojeras eran sólo por no dormir y por mucho llorar, y no por drogas fuertes.

\- Que pasó, Stuart? Qué te pasó?- preguntó al verlo, echándole el pelo atrás con mucha delicadeza. Stuart sólo se limitó a echarle los brazos y a echarse a llorar como una magdalena, de lo que Ray sólo pudo sacarle entre sollozos no valgo nada.

Ah, pensó Ray, Sindrome Del Artista Exitoso.

Prescripción: dos pastillas para dormir, un batido de vainilla y a la cama.

Mitad y mitad después, Ray se sentó junto a la cama de Stuart, que dormía, abrazado a Ruffo. Era cierto que muchos consideraban al ajado productor un tiburón del mundo de la música, sin insultar a los tiburones, y que tenía el corazón californiano porque era importado directamente de las Rocallosas, pero en verdad se había encariñado con su última y más ingenua carga. Cansado de tratar con endurecidos y suspicaces solistas, celosos de su ego e increíblemente paranoicos, le hubiera sido muy fácil estafar a Stuart y exprimirlo como una naranja si hubiera querido: pero se había encariñado con él, con su inocencia, su ingenuidad, su pureza...

... su... pureza?

Había recogido los papeles amarillos, que eran los que solían dejarle para que escribiera autógrafos prefabricados. Pero eran versos....

No, no versos. Lyrics...

I give you what you can't take of me

Even if you bite me to the bone

Suck the marrow, tasty thick

Eat my heart with your fangs of stone

Fuck my brains out, my guts out

Like a bullet in the head

Cause when the night is gone

I want to be dead...

\- ... I want to be dead...- susurró Stuart. Ray lo miró boquiabierto: no sólo sabía rimar con lyrics que harían a Marylin Manson proud, sino que con cierto estilo. Pero eso no iba nada bien con su imagen de American Pop!

Con un suspiro, echó los papeles a la pequeña chimenea de adorno del hotel, lo cubrió más con la manta y salió. Stuart necesitaba descanso, pero ya.

~~I~~

\- No necesito descanso. No quiero descanso. Estoy bien.- insistió Stuart al día siguiente, aún en cama, viendo cómo MTV pasaba una y otra vez Could This Be Magic!, el video clip en que homenajeaba a Harry Potter. La People acababa de nombrarlo El Chico Más Sexy Para Presentarle a Mamá, y acababa de llegarle una nominación a los Grammys, una invitación a Cannes, y la posibilidad de grabar un tema bailable con Madonna. Pero Ray estaba completamente emperrado en que Stuart se tomase un mes sabático, luego acabase la gira en Oriente, y recién entonces se planteara volver al mainstream.

Stuart discutió, pero no mucho. Al fin, Paul, Sean y Fred echaron suertes, y Fred perdió, por lo que le tocó irse en avión con Stuart a Panamá de incógnito, para que el decaído cantante pasara unas lindas vacaciones y volviera tostado y animoso.

Fred tomó todo lo que pudiera tomar con una sombrilla encima, se folló todo lo que llevara bikini y se tostó tanto que apenas podía sentarse, pero Stuart, con un sombrero grande de paja, guayabera y shorts estuvo muy tranquilo, paseando con Ruffo y con tal discreción que nadie se imaginó ni por un momento quién era. Sí se pasaba tardes enteras emborronando cuadernos y cuadernos con las patitas metidas en la piscina del exclusivo resort, y noches enteras dándole la lata a los vecinos con el piano que hizo instalar: pero comía y dormía bien, y Fred consideró, en los intervalos de lucidez, que las vacaciones habían sido un éxito.

Ray no estuvo tan de acuerdo cuando un Stuart con gafas de sol, con el pelo aclarado y un traje gris que no le conocía depositó en su escritorio una pila de cuadernos y un manojo de partituras.

\- Qué significa esto? Te mandé a descansar...-

\- Es mi nuevo disco. Tengo diecisiete canciones, borra la que menos te guste.-

\- Pero esto es...- Ray abrió el cuaderno.- " Fuck my heart"? Estás loco? Esto es pornografía! No podemos sacar esto!-

\- Es lo que quiero sacar.- dijo Stuart con firmeza, pero su voz vacilaba un poco.

\- Stuart.- dijo Ray con voz seca, saliendo de detrás del escritorio para agarrarlo de los hombros.- No sé qué te pasó o qué jodido despertar sexual tuviste: pero te informo que eres la jodida novia de américa y no puedes sacar esta mierda pornográfica. Las canciones te las escribo yo, las elegimos según lo que el público quiere escuchar y tú las cantas: ése era el trato, trato que yo he cumplido hasta ahora. Eres una estrella: no lo arruines ahora.-

\- Pero no quiero...!- la voz de Stuart se afinaba.- ... no quiero que me den nada...-

\- No seas malagradecido.-

\- Pero, Ray...-

\- Ve a arreglar tu maleta. Te vas a Japón a promocionar tu disco, y luego nos juntamos en Cannes. Venga, anímate. Has pensado cuántas colegialas han dejado de comer para poder pagar la entrada y verte? Piensa cuánto te quieren, Stuart. Todos. No las dejes con las ganas...-

-... ya voy...-

~~I~~

Japón se pasó en tres meses de intensa actividad, y Stuart recuperó poco a poco su alegría habitual, con el apoyo de Fred, Sean, Paul y Pauline. También el amor de sus miles de fans- aprendió a decir SUKI DA YO! ARIGATOU! rápido- ayudaba: es imposible deprimirte mucho si diez mil personas corean tu nombre y te arrojan peluches. Stuart reventó los charts orientales, salió con Ayumi Hamasaki en una cita televisada, se aficionó a la soba y llegó a Cannes muy repuesto, tostado, con el pelo más largo y menos erizado, y muy elegante porque Pauline lo metió en un frac color crema hecho a la medida justo antes de bajarse de la limosina, a fin de que no lo arruinara.

Cuando llegó a la alfombra roja, rodeado de flashes y deslumbrado por el sol, el público enloqueció: y mientras firmaba autógrafos y saludaba, Paul, de azul marino a su lado, le indicó a Ray en el vestíbulo del amplio cine de gala. Stuart se adelantó ansiosamente, sonriendo...

... y la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara, bajo miles de flashes, al ver con quién estaba hablando Ray.

Cecil.

Cecil guapo como nunca, con la tez prístina, los ojos brillantes, el pelo en una larga coleta negra adornada a lo libanés, un traje negro pero fresco, y una bellísima mujer morena con rizos y un ajustado vestido rojo de su brazo.

Stuart vio todo rojo. Abrió la boca para gritarle violador hijo de puta, y entonces Cecil levantó la cabeza y lo vio, y luego Ray.

Cecil le sonreía.

\- Stuart! Mira a quién encontré! Stuart ha estado muy molesto por como te trataron en América.- dijo Ray, pasándole una mano por los hombros a Stuart.- Cecil consiguió al fin presupuesto, ya empezó a filmar: va a mostrar un preview!-

\- Hola.- dijo Cecil con total desfachatez.- Te presento a Faith. Faith, él es Stuart, recuerdas que te dije que le había hecho un video clip?-

\- Hangin' Tough.- dijo la chica con un acento extranjero delicioso – Fue muy inspirador para nosotros.-

\- Entramos? No me quiero perder la proyección de Hailing Adolph.- dijo Ray con animación.- Vamos? Stuart, quizá te vas a aburrir...-

\- Voy a entrar.- dijo Stuart con los dientes apretados.

Cecil y Ray eran jueces, así que no podían perderse ninguna proyección de ninguna película en competencia por muy invitadora al bostezo que fuera. De todas formas Stuart ni se enteró si la película era en blanco o negro: estaba demasiado pendiente de la forma de la que Faith se inclinaba sobre el brazo de Cecil, de la forma en que se reían juntos, hablando en... lo que fuera que hablaran en Irak: ella llevaba unos pendientes largos de oro y Cecil los tocaba a veces, mostrando una intimidad muy tierna: y los dos charlaban y reían, la chica tan obviamente feliz que irradiaba belleza, y Cecil también tan asquerosamente feliz que Stuart sintió ganas de vomitar. No se dio cuenta de que apretaba mucho su vaso de bebida hasta que éste le mojó las rodillas: pero esperó, tenso como un alambre, hasta que Cecil se levantó y salió de la sala, y lo siguió.

 

Los baños eran muy bonitos, en porcelana italiana, y estaban vacíos ya que los que habían podido habían zafado de ver la latera película israelí. Cecil se estaba lavando las manos cuando levantó la vista y lo vio contra las baldosas crema de la pared, y hubo un asomo de cortedad en sus ojos tras los lentes redondos.

\- Hola otra vez. – dijo amablemente.

\- Cómo puedes...- siseó Stuart.- Eres un hijo de puta! Paseándote con ella arriba y abajo... –

\- Qué te pasa con Faith?- el tono de Cecil se hizo cortante de inmediato.

\- Si ella supiera lo que me hiciste en Amsterdam, no estarían tan felices, no?- soltó Stuart, acercándose, los puños apretados.

\- No te acerques a ella.- dijo Cecil con voz amenazante.- Y no veo que tiene que ver ella en todo esto!-

\- No ves qué tiene que ver ella?!- la voz de Stuart alcanzó un registro de mezzosoprano.- Eres un bastardo…!-

Cuando lo aferró de los brazos, y preparó un puñetazo, ocurrieron tres cosas súbitamente. Uno, algo que parecía una bola de demolición le sacó todo el aire del estómago y lo hizo doblarse. Luego, algo como una pared de ladrillos le cayó en los omóplatos, haciéndolo perder pie definitivamente. Y luego, unos brazos delgados y delicados, que no podían tener tanta fuerza, lo sostuvieron y lo pusieron contra el lavamanos de mármol.

\- Pero qué demonios te pasa!?- dijo Cecil, su rostro muy cerca. Claro, no era sorprendente que un reportero de guerra supiera algo así como buen karate.

Stuart no podía hablar: apenas podía gemir. Pero lo miró, y sintió una lágrima de vergüenza bajarle por la mejilla: de alguna forma, siempre acababa haciendo el ridículo frente a él, siempre perdía. Pero él no había pedido ser así de idiota...

\- No llores... te pegué muy fuerte, me tomaste desprevenido.-

\- Me alegro... de no haberte... pillado... listo... entonces...- gimió Stuart, aún en registro de mezzosoprano.

\- Tarado.- dijo Cecil, suavemente. Lo alzó con cierto esfuerzo, porque Stuart pesaba más que él, hasta sentarlo en el mesón de los lavatorios. Y luego, se empinó en las puntas y apoyó sus labios en los suyos, suave y eléctrico, sus manos en las rodillas de Stuart.

El cuerpo del rockero actuó sin que mediara su escaso cerebro: simplemente aferró el pelo de Cecil, cruzó las piernas y respondió con ardor, abriendo la boca hambrientamente para reclamar su lengua, sus caderas ya moviéndose inquietas contra Cecil. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado le inundó al mente, borrándole todo lo que no fuera el deseo animal, el éxtasis de la rendición, el placer, y su...

.... corazón destrozado...

\- No!- exclamó, echándose atrás: Cecil lo soltó de inmediato. Stuart apoyó la cabeza en el espejo, y se echó a llorar.- Eres un hijo de perra...-

Cecil lo miró un momento, y luego se arregló el pelo.- Mis disculpas, pero parecías disfrutarlo.-

Stuart se cubrió la frente y los ojos con las manos y huyó. Ni Paul ni Pauline pudieron encontrarlo a la hora de volver al hotel: sólo Ray lo encontró, con su frac todo arrugado, sentado en un bar cercano al cine.

\- Qué haces acá?-

Stuart, que tenía el pelo lleno de sombrillitas, lo miró.- Colecciono sombrillas. Hay de varios colores. Esta rosadita es del... ron de manzana... y esta amarilla del vodka... y ésta...-

\- Stuart! Maldita sea, no puedes estar borracho! Mañana tenemos que ir a la boda y luego a la proyección del preview de Cecil... no puedes llegar así a la fiesta!-

\- La ... boda...?- dijo Stuart, boquiabierto, de pie allí en el bar, las sombrillas cayéndose de su pelo, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

\- Sí.- dijo Ray con voz cortante, mirándolo.- Faith, bueno, Fátima, es su hermana mayor y se casa mañana, la sacó de Irak junto a su prometido hace dos meses... Stuart, estás bien?-

~~I~~

 

Las bodas musulmanas tienes dos partes bien diferenciadas, una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres; pero Stuart se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que todos hablaban árabe, Ray incluido, así que media hora después de asentir y sonreír como tarado sin tener jota idea de qué estaban hablando se llenó un plato de dulces y se fue a sentar junto al camarógrafo que filmaba la boda.

\- Oye...- susurró Stuart.- Tú hablas inglés?-

\- Bastante bien, la verdad.-

Que cuando se quitó la cámara de la cara resultó ser Cecil.

Stuart se atoró en el dulce. Cecil le golpeó la espalda muy solícito.

\- Estás bien?-

Stuart abrió la boca y la cerró, para luego preguntar- No te da creepy filmar otra boda tras tu Bullet Wedding?-

Cecil bajó la vista.- No. Es... catártico.-

\- Pensé que filmabas con baterías.- Stuart inspeccionó la cámara.

\- No, catártico es...-Cecil suspiró.- Olvídalo.-

Stuart tenía la boca llena de dulce árabe cuando recordó la escena poco elegante que protagonizaran los dos en los baños. Lo miró de soslayo, preguntándose si Cecil la habría olvidado, y observó su perfil, la nariz fina y larga, los ojos almendrados y grandes con pestañas espesas, un pequeño lunar negro en la raiz del pelo junto a la oreja. Se dio cuenta que Cecil se había ataviado muy diferente al usual juego de beatle y pantalón negro o gris que era su ropa de siempre: llevaba unos pantalones de satén blanco muy anchos, una especie de túnica roja con bordados dorados y otra encima, abierta, verde fuerte con bordados plateados: chinelas rojas y todo el pelo recogido en lo alto con un pañuelo amarillo y verde.

En resumen, una estrella en la cabeza y estaba como para ponerle los regalos de Navidad debajo.

Stuart se atoró en el dulce con ese pensamiento, con una risa explosiva. Cecil lo miró sobresaltado al verlo escupir pedacitos de bizcocho por los tres orificios de la cara,

\- Qué te pasa?-

\- Eh...me acordé de un chiste... porqué estás vestido así?-

Cecil sonrió, su gesto muy cálido y agradable.- Es el traje de gala de la familia. Mi familia se remonta a los Barmaki, al siglo XII, y hemos sido emires desde entonces. Como mi hermano mayor falleció, es mi derecho llevar los colores de la familia.-

\- Todos ellos juntos?- Stuart lo miró tratando de disimular su shock.

\- Me imagino que es abrupto para el ojo occidental.- dijo Cecil suavemente, sin darse por ofendido.

Tenía los ojos delineados de verde. Por eso el negro llamaba tanto la atención. Y eso eran... aretes? Loops de plata?

Stuart sabía que por mucho menos hubiera gritado Qué Gay! Qué GAAAY! y tiritado de arriba abajo, pero en Cecil se veía... con estilo, a pesar de los colores brillantes. Era como un disfraz, como una de esas películas para niños, estilo la Mil y Una Noches...

Bueno, después de todo es gay, no? Qué tiene que parezca aviso de Benetton?

Y tan gay. Puso su cosita en mi...

\- Ven. Van a empezar los votos, tienes que escucharlos, son preciosos.- dijo Cecil de pronto, con su cámara en una mano y tomando la mano de Stuart en la otra. Stuart, que se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza recordando lo sucedido entre ambos y estaba buscando fuerzas para enojarse de nuevo, aunque era difícil enojarse con alguien vestido de Simbad el Marino, lo vio unirse a un corro, ajustar una cámara en alto junto a una mesa, y luego echarse la suya al hombro para empezar a filmar momentos clave. Cuando no estaba filmando, le tradujo partes de la sencilla boda_en_ausencia_de_la_novia, que ejecutaban el padre de la novia y el novio y su padre, intercambiando votos.

Era sexista a morir, pero los votos eran preciosos, o al menos como los traducía Cecil.

I offer to the beloved the fire of the noon

'Cause I been raised in the desert in lions blood

Come with me, beloved, and live with you I may

'Cause my love is pure and you're my light.

\- Estos ritos son mucho más creíbles ahora de lo que lo fueron en muchos siglos.- dijo Cecil, aplaudiendo mientras ambos padres colocaban en la cabeza del novio una doble corona de hojas verdes y flores.- En la época del profeta las uniones eran guiadas por el amor, pero pasaron muchos siglos antes de que volvieran a ser así.-

Stuart lo miraba sorprendido. Cecil se veía realmente feliz, mientras todos felicitaban al novio, que era un iraquí todo lo tieso que darse pueda.

\- Tú lo sacaste de Beirut?-

\- Él trabajaba con el Mossad, por eso mi hermana y él estaban tan complicados para salir. Digamos que en cuanto los encontré nos refugiamos en la embajada francesa y de ahí huimos a la norteamericana. Tuvimos que aguantar un raid, pero salimos al fin.- agregó Cecil con una sonrisa acompañada de un suspiro.- No te imaginas lo que significa para mí ver a Faith libre y feliz.-

\- Yo no la veo.-

\- Debe de estar por llegar...- Cecil se inclinó sobre el hombro de Stuart, mientras todos los invitados se dirigían al jardín de la amplia casa en donde se realizaba la boda.- Ya llegó. Vamos, no quiero perdérmelo, tengo que filmarla!-

Stuart tenía muchas, muchas cosas ácidas para decirle: pero no era capaz, simple y sencillamente porque verlo tan feliz lo hacía feliz a él. No se detuvo a sacar la conclusión obvia, porque entonces vio, de pie junto a la piscina iluminada, coronada de rosas, en medio de una lluvia de pétalos, a Faith, que era una hermosa aparición vestida por entero de rojo y naranja. Cecil la filmó mientras caminaba, junto a otras chicas, junto a la piscina, dando vueltas junto a su novio: luego se la llevaron y la vistieron de blanco: luego de verde, y finalmente de azul.

Las chicas eran la comitiva de la novia, que sólo podían acompañarla hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, todas veladas tradicionalmente.

\- Es como un desfile de modas.- dijo Stuart, con aire de entendido.

Cecil se echó a reír.

\- Porqué hacen eso? Pasearla así? Como una Barbie Corán? -

\- Es una antigua costumbre, supongo que en parte para calmar los nervios del novio...- Cecil finalmente apagó la cámara. – Ven conmigo. Tengo que pedirte algo.-

\- Qué?- Stuart se dejó arrastrar al interior de la casa, y Cecil abrió y cerró varias puertas, hasta encontrarse en un cuarto que era, aparentemente, un dormitorio.

Cecil de inmediato dejó la cámara, y empezó a soltarse el pelo, quitarse la túnica, y la sobretúnica, así como una camisa fina blanca que llevaba debajo, rápidamente y sin ninguna vergüenza.

Stuart era todo ojos y boca.

\- Tú... tú....- hubiera chillado, Dios, volví a caer como una nena.- No pienses que...!!-

\- No sabes filmar?- dijo Cecil, que estaba, con un aire muy de negocios, poniéndose unas sandalias doradas y mientras hablaba se ató a las caderas un tul bordado con monedas doradas en forma de estrellas, que a cada paso sonaban como una alcancía completa.- Necesito que filmes esto. Es la hora del baile de novios, y es costumbre que lo haga un bailarín contratado por la familia de la novia representándola, pero como es difícil pillar uno en Cannes, lo haré yo.-

\- Baile de novios?- Stuart parpadeó, atontado- Filmar? Yo?-

\- Mira, sólo mantén el botón rojo apretado, y miras por aquí...-

Cecil tenía un arete en el ombligo. Una gota de oro.

Oh my.

 

Stuart hacía lo que podía para mantener la cámara estable, pero era difícil evitar jadear mirando a Cecil, semidesnudo, con los ligeros pantalones de satén y el tul tintineando a cada golpe violento de sus caderas, el pelo suelto, traspirado, moverse como si se hubiera tragado una serpiente. Cecil ondulaba las caderas y los brazos con una habilidad inquietante, el pelo en la cara, los gestos seguros, violentos y sedosos: dónde estaba el frío y sarcástico director de lentes y cara inconspicua? Cecil sonreía, irresistiblemente en cada giro, y su torso ondulaba de arriba abajo, de un modo que quitaba la respiración. Stuart se estaba esforzando, pero sospechaba que el video iba a quedar como las reverendas porque cada vez que Cecil hacía vibrar su vientre, él tiritaba entero, y cuando se deslizaba las manos por la cintura y más abajo, con breves miradas sensuales de pantera juguetona, el sentía unas ganas salvajes de tirar la cámara a la mierda y caerle encima.

Maldita sea, cómo podía verse así? Cómo podía mirarlo con esos ojos negros como la noche en los que bailaba la luz de las velas, con esos labios carnosos, esa... Stuart agitó la cabeza cual Ruffo, tratando de aclarar su mente, pero el sorbete de frutas y el licor lo habían atontado y sólo consiguió marearse más.

Esa gotita de oro saltarina...

... y eso fue antes de descubrir que la cámara tenía zoom.

\- Se supone que es un baile para excitar al novio y despertar la libido de la novia.-

Stuart, que tenía la cámara con una mano y la otra con tics cerca del cinturón- Dios, si Cecil seguía jugueteando con el tul, iba a tener un accidente.- casi deja caer la filmadora cuando Ray habló muy cerca de su oreja. Se volteó, enfocándolo sin querer, pero Ray aprovechó de mandar sus saludos a la novia mientras él se recomponía.

\- Porqué lo hace un chico?-

\- Sólo las prostitutas árabes bailan, y no van a invitar a una a la boda.- dijo Ray encogiéndose de hombros.- Cecil lo hace muy bien. – añadió, mientras el director de cine independiente se soltaba el tul y lo agitaba en alto, sus caderas claramente visibles bajo el satén blanco, su torso brillando moreno a la luz.- Debe de haber practicado mucho para esto, pero es que quiere tanto a Faith.-

\- Está... distinto...- Stuart intentó despegar la cámara de la ondulante gota de oro, pero no podía.

\- Cecil era un chico muy amable antes de Bullet Wedding.- dijo Ray pensativamente. – Me alegra que se hayan hecho amigos.-

Stuart abrió la boca y la cerró. Con discreción extraña en él, algo como instinto animal le dijo que era mejor que Ray no supiera nunca cuán exactamente eran de amigos.

Y entonces, Cecil volvió a atarse el tul bien enrollado en las caderas, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a los novios, y ondulando de arriba abajo, se quitó los pantalones.

A Stuart se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

 

\- Ha estado maravilloso!- Faith abrazó a Cecil ( ya con pantalones y recién duchado) un rato después, mientras la fiesta empezaba a volverse un poco más occidental y ruidosa, justo antes de que los novios se retirasen.- Cecil, puedes hacer algo más por mí?-

\- Lo que quieras, aischala.-

\- Pídele a tu amigo que cante algo para mí en la procesión.- pidió Faith, y Stuart, que estaba de pie muy cerca, se puso rojo.- Por favor. Es mi cantante favorito!-

Cecil pareció por un momento tentado de decir que su hermana tenía pésimo gusto, pero Faith suplicó, y Stuart se encontró frente a dos pares de irresistibles ojos negros.

\- Por favor?-

 

Hombres y mujeres se alinearon en el camino al dormitorio, en dos largas filas, cada uno con una vela de color en las manos: Cecil y Stuart estaba en la misma puerta, y al paso de los novios, las velas se apagaban. Stuart, cuya vela era roja, y estaba rojo de vergüenza, empezó a cantar sin música, tratando de trasladar a su voz la cadencia más suave posible, de hacerla perfecta. Pero casi le falló la voz al ver a Cecil a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Faith lo miraba, y sonreía, mientras las velas se apagaban ritualmente a su paso.

Era vergonzoso que la única canción que se le hubiera ocurrido era de los Bee Gees?

... Then you came to me in the summer breeze

Put me softly in you arms and then softly leave

It is me you need to show

How deep is your love?

I really need to learn

Cause we're living in a world of fools

Breaking us down

And they all should let us be

We belong to you and me...

Pero era suave, y su voz no le falló cuando los novios entraron en la habitación y la puerta se cerró. Los invitados se volvieron al jardín, porque la fiesta seguía hasta el amanecer: pero Cecil se quedó allí de pie, con su vela encendida, quieto.

\- Cecil?- dijo Stuart, olvidando apagar la suya.- Estás bien?-

Cecil estaba llorando. Al menos, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se volvió a él, y una enorme ternura inundó a Stuart.

\- Cecil...-

El director de cine se inclinó, apagó su vela de un soplido, y luego oprimió su boca con la suya, las dos velas cayendo al suelo mientras los dos se aferraban en un beso que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los que se sucedían allá adentro. Fue Stuart quien manoteó, tropezó, caminó y medio trastabilló hasta encontrar el cuarto en donde Cecil se había cambiado de ropa, y cerrando la puerta de una patada, se dejó caer encima suyo.

No me importa si no me ama. Mi amor si es profundo. Es amor. Es amor, estoy tan frito, es amor...

Es a él a quien quiero mostrarle cuán profundo es mi amor...

~~I~~

 

 

Stuart se despertó al oír un portazo, sobresaltado y sin saber dónde demonios estaba: había dormido profundamente, y notó con sorpresa que esta vez el trasero apenas y le molestaba. Ya era de día, pero la casa estaba en total silencio, era obvio que era bastante tarde.

Cecil dormía a su lado, de costado, acurrucado en posición fetal: tenía todas las sábanas bien agarradas. Con el largo pelo negro suelto y despeinado, y sin lentes, se veía muchísimo más joven y vulnerable: las pestañas eran tan oscuras y espesas que la sombra aparentaba una ojeras. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo pequeño y delgado que era: estirado al lado suyo, sus pies no le llegaban a los tobillos, y su brazo era poco más de la mitad del suyo...

Stuart se sobresaltó como ante el ataque de una cobra cuando Cecil parpadeó y movió los labios, pero siguió durmiendo como un bendito, su cuerpo tibio envuelto en la sábana contra la desnudez tostada del rockero. Pero ese movimiento había despertado al contemplativo Stuart de golpe, y saltó de la cama todo lo silenciosamente que pudo y se vistió a toda velocidad.

Para ser alguien de un país en guerra, Cecil dormía como un bendito.

Stuart lo miró dormir, acabando de cerrarse el cinturón, con los botones de la camisa mal abrochados, el pelo rizado y ahora rubio claro casi parejo ( esta temporada venía los colores naturales) despeinado en todas direcciones. Era casi como si tras lavarse el pelo hubiera metido las manos al enchufe, y en verdad, pensó con una sonrisa entristecida, así había sido. Cecil era como el rayo que le había caído en la cabeza. Le había quitado un tipo de virginidad, y no sólo de su cuerpo, sino también... mental. Lo había convertido en una persona diferente, y por eso le estaba agradecido. Ahora le importaba lo que pasaba en el mundo. A los demás, a aquellos que una canción suya jamás les llegaría.

Y no sabía como explicarlo, pero quería que sus canciones les llegasen a todos.

Cecil había sido un viento, un golpe, una bala en su cabeza: le había abierto los ojos. Stuart no sabía si había sido, la envidia, la emulación o la curiosidad lo que lo había hecho enamorarse de él. Era un mundo diferente: algo que nunca podría conocer, entender, comprender... aprehender. Cecil volaba lejos y libre en aire que para él, que era sencillo y natural, le era demasiado enrarecido. Cecil era el albatros de alas negras y fuertes, mientras que él no era más que un pavo real incapaz de volar.

No estaba seguro si lo amaba a él, si sentía lástima por lo que había pasado, si sentía lástima por si mismo, o si era un sadomasoquista por interesarse en alguien tan diferente a él. De alguna manera, le llegaba al corazón.

No era imbécil enamorarse de alguien tan intenso y a la vez tan superficial para sólo querer un poco de sexo sin compromiso?

Cuando vuelva, no quiero que estés aquí.

Habría jurado, sin embargo, que la noche anterior esos ojos negros lo habían mirado distinto. Pero Cecil había estado feliz, y algo ebrio seguramente, por su hermana. Si sexo era todo lo que quería, Stuart se lo daría.

Y se iba a ir sin despertarlo, sin molestarlo, aunque eso le partiera el corazón.

Basta. Fue divertido, no?

Stuart salió sin hacer ruido, rumbo al hotel en Cannes, para prepararse para partir de inmediato a Estados Unidos. Tenía un tercer álbum que grabar. Tenía una gira. Tenía tanto que hacer. Tenía...

Tenía tanto, y sentía que tenía tan poco.

Adiós, Cecil. Que te vaya bien.

~~I~~

 

La tercera gira fue una locura: cruzar todo EEUU en tres meses hubiera agotado a cualquiera, pero hacerlo con cuatro noches a la semana vibrando en maratónicos conciertos era suficiente para dejar hasta a los choferes llorando por acabar. Stuart sin embargo parecía incansable, y cada noche dejaba la piel en el escenario sin menoscabo de su energía para la siguiente. La gira fue un éxito tremendo, pero aunque Paul, Sean y Fred se desplomaron agotados al final en los brazos de sus respectivos amantes tras la gira y juraron cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Ray si venía por ellos por lo menos por tres meses, sin importar con qué fajo de billetes tocase, Stuart tomó a Ruffo, le avisó a Ray y se fue por dos semanas a Detroit a escuchar bandas callejeras y componer sus propias canciones. El contrato por tres álbumes con la disquera había acabado: Stuart era libre ahora de hacer exactamente lo que le antojase.

Y lo que se le antojaba, mirando la ciudad industrial humeante, era escribir sus propias canciones.

Por lo que sabía, Cecil se había ido a Italia a filmar Eulogy, aunque tenía un reparto casi de desconocidos y sólo los menguantes recursos de Cinecittà. Faith se había ido a vivir a EEUU, y aunque lo llamaba a veces, Stuart sabía que era sólo porque Faith adoraba sus tontas canciones pop. Era extraño la debilidad evasiva que tenían las chicas heridas por la vida en amar siempre el pop más bubblegum: mientras más estúpido, mejor.

\- Stuart?-

\- Hola, Paul.- Stuart contestó su celular sentado en lo alto de una de las azoteas de Detroit.

\- Dónde demonios estás?-

\- En Detroit. Anoche escuché un grupo que nos daría una corrida por nuestro dinero.-

\- Seguro que a todos excepto a mí.-

\- Especialmente a ti. Eran tan buenos que no necesitaban bajista.-

\- Vete a la mierda, Stuart.-

\- Qué pasa?-

\- Nada. Sólo... llamaba para ver como estabas.-

\- Paaaaul...-

\- Estoy preocupado por ti, okay!?-

\- ...-

\- ...-

-...-

-...Hay reportes de que Cecil está desaparecido. Faith llamó a Ray, está muy angustiada.-

\- Desaparecido?- el rostro de Stuart se crispó.

\- Creen que los terroristas islámicos lo secuestraron, pero no se sabe quién lo tiene...-

~~I~~

\- Que te vas a dónde?!-

\- A Irak. Tengo que encontrar a Cecil.-

Ray miró a Stuart como si le hubiera dicho que se iba a la Luna a charlar con los marcianitos.

\- Estás loco.- Ray tomó el celular.- dime que es chiste o llamo al 911 para que me traigan una camilla y una camisa de fuerza.-

\- Tengo que ir, Ray.-

\- No tienes que ir a ningún lado. No tienes idea de qué estás hablando. Ni siquiera hablas árabe!-

\- No importa. Está todo ocupado por yanquis, no?-

\- STUART!-

\- Dile a Faith que voy a su casa. Necesito que me explique algunas cosas y me consiga un guía. Pero no volveré sin Cecil.-

\- Stuart, apenas lo conoces!- Ray lo sacudió los brazos. Stuart frunció las cejas, miro a Ray a los ojos y se ajustó la chaqueta.

\- Estoy enamorado de él.- dijo secamente.

El sol de la tarde entraba rojizo a la elegante oficina de Ray en Los Angeles. Stuart y Ray se miraron a los ojos un largo rato antes de que Ray lo soltara y se sentara en el sillón pesadamente.

\- Así que es eso.-

\- Sí.-

\- El te corresponde?-

\- No.-

\- Stuart, yo... entiendo. Entiendo que estés ansioso, pero hay gente hábil en esto buscándolo, y allá no es un lugar seguro para un símbolo americano como tú. Además puede que no esté en Irak, tal vez lo llevaron a otro sitio, hay muchas opciones...-

\- Lo encontraré.-

\- Stuart... quizá ya lo han matado.-

\- Lo encontraré.-

\- Maldita sea, Stuart, esto no es Saving Private Ryan!- estalló Ray.

Pero Stuart se enderezó, le besó la mejilla, y salió, sus pasos largos y contenidos.

Ray dio un puñetazo en el brazo del sillón.

~~I~~

 

El vuelo fue malo, pero Stuart no esperaba nada diferente. Tuvo que esperar horas y horas en el avión, mientras diferentes espacios aéreos les negaban su entrada, hasta que finalmente veinte horas después pudo tomar tierra en un solitario y desértico aeropuerto, en donde el gordo jumbo jet blanco en que volase parecía una ballena entre peligrosos tiburones, rodeado de helicópteros y jets de combate verde oliva, sucios y maltratados.

El aire era tan seco que Stuart empezaba a pensar que se le caería la piel a pedazos, y que era así como se hacían las momias: media hora al sol y al viento y listo. Se había vestido como se vestía Jean Claude Van Damme en las películas, pensando que una camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones caquis eran de rigor en el desierto, pero empezaba a sospechar que, criado en Califormia o no, para mediodía sería una ampolla caminante.

La aduana fue una sorpresa para él: apenas y le echaron una mirada a su pasaporte antes de dejarlo entrar, mientras literalmente desvestían a todo el que tuviera el pelo y los ojos oscuros. Así que se caló sus gafas oscuras de aviador, se echó el pelo atrás, y procedió a salir del hangar/ aeropuerto, arrastrando el bolsito con una gran cantidad de dólares, una muda de ropa y una foto de Cecil.

Y un celular que tenía la musiquita de " Born to be wi-i-i-l-d"

 

Caminó por la ciudad, medio destruida; se quedó boquiabierto antes los agujeros en enormes muros, y ante masas de autos volcados y destruidos. Vio niños a medio vestir, mendigando, y vio a tantas tropas americanas, vestidos todos igual, impávidos ante la miseria. Sus ojos azules y honestos encontraron miles de miradas huidizas: nadie pudo mirarlo a los ojos como él miraba, directo a los ojos.

El sol quemaba, pero quemaba en silencio. Y quemaba sobre la ciudad, el asfalto de las calles rotas derritiéndose en un olor nauseabundo, los cristales rotos deslumbrando, hiriendo los ojos.

Cuando cayó el sol, el agotado Stuart se sentó en el quicio de la puerta de una casa bombardeada, confundido y con los hombros quemadísimos.

Había esperado algo más parecido a una película de marines, en que se bajaría del avión, encontraría una ametralladora y se abriría paso a ráfagas ( sin matar a nadie, of course) a donde Cecil lo esperaría con las manos ataditas con un cordón blanco para mirarlo con ojos brillantes... Stuart, mi héroe...

Stuart movió la cabeza, riéndose. Y entonces yo rompo a cantar " Save me"...

Se debió haber quedado dormido allí: cuando despertó, muerto de frío, estaba solo. Era increíble lo helado que era un lugar tan caliente en la noche: estaba tiritando, sus quemaduras de sol picándole, y sintiéndose bañado en un sudor helado: su bolso, a sus pies, estaba entero arrugado por haberse dormido pisándolo. Sólo entonces recordó que no había comido nada desde mediodía, y de alguna forma, dudaba encontrar un Burger King a la brevedad. Tampoco sabía si quería comer la carne que sirvieran en el Burger King Bagdad, lo más probable era que fuera más fácil pillar un cadáver que una vaca en Bagdad... o las vacas eran sagradas para los musulmanes? O eran los chinos...?

Un ruido. Solamente alguien como Stuart, alguien cuya cabeza debería haber sido dejada en la caja podía, en la medianoche de una Bagdad ocupada, dejar su mochila ahí tirada y asomarse entre los escombros de un edificio a medio destrozar preguntando Oye... hay alguien ahí?

Un quejido.

Stuart se metió entre los escombros, patinó en piedras sueltas, y aterrizó directo sobre algo blando.

*AY*

* PUF*

* (muchas puteadas en árabe coloquial)*

\- Perdona... oye estás bien?- Stuart se enderezó, para descubrir que medio encajado y medio oculto entre las piedras había un hombre joven, casi un muchacho, aunque su mirada era dura y cerril, y su rostro tan sucio que no podía saberse su color. Llevaba una pañoleta verde a guisa de gorro, y sus ropas verdes estaban manchadas de negro.

Que de día hubiera sido rojo.

\- más puteadas en árabe* Americano maldito!-

\- Estás sangrando???!!!!- Stuart nunca había visto a nadie sangrar, pero con su educación peliculera a la Thin Red Line se sacó el cinturón y lo apretó alrededor de la pierna del chico de donde manaba la sangre.- Qué te pasó? Por el amor de Dios, cómo te pasó esto!?- exclamó, al ver que el muchacho tenía un tajo que le atravesaba el muslo, y otro largo pero menos profundo en el pecho.

El chico pareció recordar algo, y dejó de putear cuando el dolor empezó a calmarse, el muslo ligado durmiéndose.- Tú... americano... doctor?-

\- No...-

\- Tropa... U N Troops...?-

\- No!-

\- Me vas... a llevar... tropas?-

\- No!.- Stuart se llevó maquinalmente las manos a los bolsillos, buscando su celular, pero a quién llamar?- Tengo que llevarte a un hospital!-

\- No... mi casa... mi mamá...- dijo el chico, intentando ponerse de pie.- Irme... me encontrarán!-

\- Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Stuart, angustiado.- No puedes caminar, estás sangrando, yo te llevaré!-

\- No ...-

Stuart no le prestó atención, y con una tensión de sus hérculeos hombros, alzó al joven en brazos como si hubiera sido una chica, acomodándolo para cubrirlo bien con su propia chaqueta. El chico lo miró, desconcertado.

\- Nombre... Kamar...-

\- Muy bien, dime donde queda tu casa!-

No fue hasta dos horas después, cuando intentó pagar el taxi, que se dio cuenta que había olvidado su bolso en la otra punta de Bagdad...

~~I~~

 

Una vez bañado y arreglado, Stuart no hubiera reconocido jamás a Kamar.

La madre de Kamar, una delgada mujer con marcas de años de sufrimiento y angustia en la cara le abrió las puertas de su casa al salvador de su hijo, y le dio de comer una modesta kebab rodeada de verdura hervida en jugo de carne, pero bastante llenadora. Estaba acabando de comerla cuando Kamar entró cojeando, pero bien limpio y bañado, con el pelo lleno de rizos espesos y negros, la piel pálida y los ojos grandes y almendrados, sorprendentemente castaños entre las pestañas negras. Tenía la nariz larga y los rasgos finos, nada que ver con los árabes de las películas, y llevaba un viejo y gastado caftán naranja sobre jeans viejos. Se sentó junto a él y se subió las mangas del caftán para poder comer, pero era claro que estaba inquieto, y casi se salió de su piel cuando su madre, que no le quitaba ojo, le hizo una cortante pregunta en árabe.

Kamar pareció dudar, y al fin murmuró unas palabras.

Su madre explotó, enviando trozos de kebab de su plato a todas partes, y se abalanzó a cachetearlo con tantas ganas que Stuart, cogido en medio, se halló en medio de una persecución en la que Kamar corría y trataba de explicarse y su madre trataba de aforrárselo.

Tuvo que agradecer a su entrenamiento en el gimnasio para poder lucir los abdominales de una estrella de rock porque tuvo fuerza para meterse al medio y aferrarlos a los dos.

\- Kamar... qué pasa? Qué le dijiste!-

Kamar no dijo nada, pero su madre habló en un inglés que era un desastre:

\- Kamar! Imbécil, camello estúpido! No meterte con Ibn- quahira! Matarnos! Estupido! Como perderla!-

\- No la perdí, me la robaron!-

\- Qué te robaron?- preguntó Stuart. A la media hora, le había sacado la historia mientras la madre de Kamar continuaba gritando y arrancándose los cabellos, corriendo de una habitación a otra.

Para ganar algo de dinero, Kamar había aceptado ir a dejar una bomba a una embajada y se había perdido: en el barrio que se había perdido, lo habían asaltado y le habían robado la bomba de la facción radical Al Quahira.

En resumen, estaba frito, porque seguramente por su imbecilidad los árabes, si no lo mandaban a eliminar por tarado, le pasarían sus datos a los yanquis como terrorista para que ellos hicieran el trabajo sucio por él.

\- Pero si vuelves y explicas...- Stuart ya había visto suficientes películas de terroristas para saber que eso no iba a funcionar.

\- Me matarán! Y colgarán mis testículos en la mezquita! Y mi pene en un misil! Y esparcirán mi cerebro en las calles, y...!- Kamar empezó a darse cabezazos en la mesa, mientras su madre seguía aullando como una hiena. Stuart empezaba a tratar de arrastrarse a la puerta con disimulo, cuando golpearon la madera y ésta se abrió de súbito, revelando a un hombre alto de traje, con gafas, una melena negra y el aire de tener una Uzi a la espalda.

\- AAAAH!- gritaron los tres, parapetándose tras la mesa de golpe.

El desconocido se quitó las gafas y parpadeó, antes de acercarse a ellos y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

\- Kamar Al- Mawasif? Tengo unas preguntas.-

Kamar y su madre se miraron, y empujaron a Stuart al medio, protestando y señalándolo mientras gritaban en árabe.

El desconocido frunció las cejas.- No sé porqué dudo que tú seas Kamar, yanqui.-

\- Me llamo Stuart Hughes, y no soy de acá!- explotó Stuart.- No sé que está pasando acá!-

\- Indeed.- el tipo de la melena lo miró fijamente.- Qué hace un yanqui como tú en un lugar como este?-

\- Vine a...-

\- No importa. Estás bajo custodia del gobierno iraquí.-

\- QUÉ?-

Cuando lo esposó y se lo llevó, Kamar y su madre lo despidieron haciendo señas de la ventana afectuosamente, mientras Stuart era llevado a un jeep verde de segunda mano y metido adentro con su mejor cara de WTF????

 

 

\- Otra vez. De dónde cuernos dices que eres?-

La sala de interrogatorios era un bloque de hormigón en algún lugar perdido en las afueras de Bagdad, y Stuart estaba esposado a la silla. Frente a él, el hombre de la melena y lo que parecía un oficial iraquí lo observaban, cada vez con peores caras según la historia de Stuart progresaba.

\- Soy americano! Vine a buscar a un amigo!-

\- Pasaporte?-

\- ...se me perdió...-

\- Identificación?-

\- Ehh... estaba todo junto...-

\- Desvístanlo. Tal vez tiene el nombre bordado en los calzoncillos.-

\- EEH!! EHHH! NOOO!-

\- No tienes al menos tu nombre en algún sitio?- dijo el hombre de la melena negra y gafas, que era dolorosamente flaco, mientras entraba un hombre con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, fusil en mano y traje verde gastado.

\- No... pero salgo en MTV...- Stuart parpadeó.- ... no me conocen... yo canto...-

\- Me estás diciendo que viniste a Irak de paseo y acabaste sin documentos en la casa de un terrorista?!-

\- Bueno... más o menos... esencialmente... eso...?-

Los tres hombres se miraron en silencio. Lejos, entre el ruido de las bombas, una radio sonaba. Muy, muy lejos. Y de súbito, Stuart reconoció su voz. Su propia voz.

 

I'll be alright, all I need is a little time to cry, and everything will be alrigth...

 

\- Ése soy yo! Ese que canta soy yo!-

\- Sí, seguro.-

Stuart trató de cantar y bailar ( atado a la silla) frenéticamente, tratando de demostrar su identidad a los tres extremadamente desconcertados hombres.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron a la carrera dos jóvenes chicas con trenzas y sandalias, que vieron a Stuart, dieron un chillido, y le saltaron encima, dándolo vuelta con silla y todo.

\- STTTTUART HUGHSSSSS!-

\- Yamila! Hozzeleih! Les dije que se quedaran afuera!- ladró el hombre de la pañoleta, dejando el fusil y viéndose de soldado a padre enojado en 0.4 seg. – Pendejas locas, afuera, este hombre es peligroso!-

\- Es STTTUUUUUART!-

\- Están...?- el de la melena miró a las muchachas, que seguían besando a Stuart por turnos.-... seguras?-

\- SIII! AAAAH! STUUUUUUUART!-

\- UN AUTÓGRAFO, UN AUTÓGRAFOOO!-

-... claro... si me desatan....-

 

 

\- CECIL LINNET? Eres amigo de ese hijo de puta?!- exclamó el hombre del pañuelo, sacando lo que parecía un rifle de su costado.- Dónde está ese hijo de puta maricón?!-

\- Quiero encontrarlo...- susurró Stuart, entregándoles la foto de Cecil que era lo único que le había quedado, porque lo tenía en el bolsillo.

\- Nosotros no hemos podido. Rashid.- dijo el oficial del ejército, señalando al tipo del pañuelo.- Mischa.- señaló al de pelo largo.- y yo llevamos semanas rastreándolo: es como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra.-

\- Hassán y yo somos del gobierno, pero Misha es del Mossad. Ellos piensan que Cecil fue atrapado por una facción palestina de alto impacto que trabaja para Al-Quahira.-

Hubo un silencio, mientras Stuart fingía que escuchaba, porque se le había ido el alma a los pies.

\- Pero creo que tengo una pista.- dijo el de la melena, Misha.- No es seguro, pero podrías ayudarme.-

\- Claro!- Stuart se irguió, sonriendo, amistoso.- De dónde dijiste que eras?-

\- Del Mossad.-

\- Eso queda por acá o es más lejos?-

Misha lo quedó mirando con sus serios ojos, y de súbito, soltó tal risotada que se cayó de la silla.

 

Los mapas dejaron a Stuart patidifuso: siempre se había imaginado que Bagdad era como una calle larga y estrecha a medio destruir, por donde pasaban tanques y encapuchados las 24 horas del días, disparándose y gritando en algo ininteligible ( con subtítulos) pero resultó que era una ciudad del tamaño de los Ángeles, y las verdad de mejor gusto que Rodeo Drive, a pesar de la destrucción sistematizada. Mientras acompañaba a Misha, el pelilargo agente del Mossad, vio mezquitas que a pesar de la destrucción, quitaban el aliento: tuvo la tentación de ver si eran sólo caretas como en las Vegas, pero eran verdaderas, y tenían la perfecta redondez y atención a los detalles de una torta de novia, sólo que gigante. Su acompañante le señaló algunas con un gesto relajado, que le hizo pensar que amaba profundamente Bagdad: pero al mirarlo, su cara de palo animándose de pronto, haciéndolo casi guapo, se dio cuenta con un sobresalto que le recordaba a Cecil, aunque tenían sus diferencias. A pesar del cabello grueso y negro, los ojos de Misha eran rectos, no rasgados como los de Cecil, y eran de un azul oscuro, en vez de la negrura de los del director independiente. Tenía un rostro más masculino, de nariz recta y mandíbula fina pero delicada: sin embargo, sus pómulos altos y la boca generosa y sensual era idéntica...

\- Sabes que tienes un parecido a Cecil?-

Mischa lo miró como si le hubiera sacado la madre.- Cecil tiene sangre árabe: yo soy israelita.-

\- Y eso que significa?-

\- Mi familia llegó de Holanda en los cincuenta. Su familia lleva estacionada acá... o llevaba... diecisiete siglos o más. –

\- En serio?!- vaya cuenta de parquímetro para el camello…

\- Sí. Mi familia…- el gesto de Misha se volvió seco.- Sólo quedo yo.-

\- Qué les pasó?-  
\- Hitler, eso les pasó.- dijo Misha con aún más sequedad, cortando el tema antes de hablar con voz más neutra.- Este es el último sitio en donde vieron a Cecil: estuvo hablando con un tal Zein en un bar en el centro. O lo que queda de él.-

Si Stuart hubiera tenido un cerebro en la cabeza, se hubiera quedado callado.

\- Y qué les hizo Hitler?-

\- Mi mamá nació en Auswichsz, y si me preguntas dónde queda eso juro que te meto un tiro.- soltó Mischa, mientras Stuart parpadeaba. Sabiamente, guardó silencio.

Ya buscaría un mapa con índice alfabético.

\- Dónde dijiste que habían visto a Cecil por última vez?-

\- Ustedes dos son amigos?- preguntó Misha, girándose para mirarlo por encima de las gafas. Stuart se ofendió: le pareció oír un aire de incredulidad que era una patada en su ego, o más bien en un cartel gigante que decía CALIFORNIAN ROCK STAR.

\- Somos amigos.- barbotó. Y se puso fucsia.

La elevada de cejas de Misha fue un poema.

\- Ah ya.-

\- No es lo que piensas.- se atropelló Stuart, yendo las rojo oscuro.- Lo conozco hace tiempo pero él nunca... yo...-

\- No tienes que contarme.- dijo Misha, aunque su voz era más homofóbica que amable.

\- Es que...-

\- No, en serio.-

-...-

-...-

-Adónde vamos...?...-

\- Ya llegamos.-

El auto de Misha se detuvo con el pelilargo agente del Mossad clavándole los frenos, yStuart golpeó el parabrisas con la cabeza.

\- No te enseñó tu mamá a usar cinturón?-

\- No te enseñó tu papá a frenar suave?- ladró Stuart, sobándose la frente, pero Misha ya había abandonado el auto. Mirándolo caminar mientras corría tras él, Stuart fue consciente de otras diferencias: mientras Cecil tenía un paso rápido, casi enfadado, Misha caminaba con la gracia de un flamenco, unas piernas flacas y kilométricas con pantalones negros que lo hacían parecerse más todavía a una garza. Además, su pelo era negro pero sin los reflejos del de Cecil, más largo pero menos tupido, aunque muy grueso y brillante...

\- Dónde es?- preguntó poniéndose a su lado, aún sobándose el golpe.

\- Allí.- dijo Misha, antes de meterse por una estrecha puerta sin adornos, que sólo tenía escrita unas rayas encima, al menos para Stuart. Claro que los otros nueve mandriles habrían supuesto que era una letra árabe.

Misha lo guió entrando a lo que, a pesar de la temprana hora, era un bar, y un bar bastante concurrido. Stuart suponía que no era por decoración que le faltaba una pared, que se abría a un estacionamiento: pero a la gente no parecía importarles, y acomodaban sus sillitas de plástico mitad en el bar y mitad afuera entre los automóviles.

\- Le falta una pared.- señaló.

\- Observador.- Misha sonrió despectivo, pero luego se puso serio.- Le falta una pared desde que hubo un atentado. La misma noche que desapareció Cecil.-

Stuart lo miró espantado. Misha frunció el ceño.- No me mires así. No crees que estuviera muerto, ya lo habríamos identificado?-

\- Y si la bomba lo hizo trocitos?!-

\- Al único que hizo trocitos fue al que la llevaba. Y somos muy buenos identificando trocitos.- dijo Misha con su seco humor.- vamos, ahí esta Zein.-

\- Quién?-

\- Zein El Mawasiff. Es bastante famoso en Bagdad, y es buen amigo de Cecil.-

Si Stuart no hubiera visto una vez a Cecil con un tul en las piernas, nunca hubiera supuesto que la bailarina de pecho plano y esbeltas caderas que bailaba sobre una tarima, con falda de gasa roja, peto y cinturón dorado, pañuelo rojo y el pelo en trenzas rojas y negras, era un chico. Menos considerando que llevaba pintura suficiente encima para reproducir un Picasso. Misha le hizo una seña y la bailarina/bailarín asintió, abandonando la tarima a pesar de que ritmo ágil y sincopado no paraba, para reunirse con ellos en una mesa de plástico apartada.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Mi-lain.- dijo el bailarín con voz aflautada. Stuart reprimió el impulso de salir huyendo cuando éste le besó la mejilla: tenía un leve bozo, que hacía chocante su maquillaje.- Y quién es tu amigo americano?-

-Hola, Zein. Él anda buscando a Cecil.-

\- Hola, handsome.- Zein le cerró un ojo.- Eres FBI o marine o qué?-

\- Es un civil.-

\- Con ése cuerpo?- Zein se relamió.- lo dudo...-

Si Misha no hubiera bloqueado el paso, Stuart se hubiera caído de la silla cuando Zein le puso una mano en la entrepierna.

\- Eh...no... yo...-

\- No quieres venirte arriba conmigo? Para que tengas algo que contra cuando vuelvas a América...-

\- No! Yo... busco a Cecil...- Stuart empezaba a aletear como un gallina, mirando a Misha con súplica.

\- Stuart y yo queremos saber cómo fue que lo viste la última vez.-

\- Mmm. – le dio un pellizco a Stuart, pero Misha le sacó la mano.- Qué mal genio que tienes, Mi-yuin. Estábamos conversando, en esa mesa de allá.-

\- Cuál?-

\- la que ya no está, porque justo volaron la pared.-

\- Ah.-

\- Estábamos conversando... Cecil se ha puesto tan lindo... me contaba de su película nueva, y quiere que salga en ella... voy a ser una estrella en Hollywood!-

\- No si no aparece, lo has pensado?-

Zein hizo un mohín.- Aparecerá. Gatito- Zein tiene más vidas que un gato...-

\- Qué?-

\- No sabías que somos tocayos?-

Stuart parpadeó.- Eso se contagia?-

\- Stuart, se refiere a que Cecil se llamaba Zein antes de convertir su nombre al inglés.-

\- ? Se puede hacer eso?-

Misha ignoró a Stuart.- Zein, te dijo algo importante? Qué pasó?-

\- Me estaba contando la trama de la película cuando reventó la pared. Los dos volamos y yo me torcí mi dedito... quieren ver mi dedito...?-

\- Seguro que es el que tienes entre las piernas.- Misha pidió tres vasos.- Sigue.-

\- Eres tan perverso, Mi-dalah. Entonces, entre el humo y el polvo y la gente gritando, vi cómo entraban dos tipos con la cara tapada con un pedazo del turbante, y se lo llevaban afuera. Cecil los pateó, pero lo tocaron con algo y se cayó temblando...-

\- Un táser.- Misha frunció el ceño.- Estaba vivo cuando se lo llevaron?-

\- Sí, porque seguía pateando...-

\- No se llevaron a nadie más?-

\- No que yo sepa.- Zein recogió las piernas y se limpió la cara con una servilleta. Y para shock de Stuart, se volvió de golpe un chico normal, muy guapo, con la cara sucia pero en modo alguna desagradable.- Mi-kaffa, si sabes algo me avisarás?-

\- Zein, lo notaste preocupado? Con miedo?-

\- No. Pero estaba tenso...- agregó con una risita- ...todo él!-

Stuart dio vuelta el vaso.

\- Dormiste con él?- preguntó Misha con desgano.

\- No.- puchero- Ya sabes... nos conocemos hace mucho. Sólo alcanzamos a una manito allá y acá...- sonrisa- al menos si lo matan se habrá muerto con lindos recuerdos...-

Misha sacó a Stuart antes de que él empezara a dar patadas. Cuando estuvieron afuera y Stuart se cansó de gruñir sobre viscosos, putos, retorcidos drag-queens árabes, Misha lo miró, subiéndose al auto.

\- El atentado no lo ha reivindicado nadie, pero sospechamos de Al-Quahira. Sin embargo, un táser no es su estilo. Y si tuvieran a Cecil, ya lo habrían publicado.- agregó, metiéndose al auto.

\- Qué vamos a hacer?-

\- Alta tecnología, pero primero un poco de investigación a la antigua.-

\- Qué?-

\- Unos machucones. Eres bueno peleando?-

Stuart volvió a darse, esta vez contra la puerta, cuando Misha arrancó.

 

El agente del Mossad tenía un sentido del humor muy negro, descubrió Stuart, cuando esa noche en el hotel en el que compartía pieza con Misha encontró las carpetas del caso de Cecil, o, como estaba escrito en una letra avara y pequeña, the Harry Potter Quest. Era verdad que Cecil era petiso, anteojudo y chascón...

\- Puedo pedir servicio de habitación?- gritó. Estaba hambriento, frustrado y machucado: Misha lo había llevado, de forma sorprendente para alguien que parecía más un profesor universitario que un agente secreto, a repartir patadas y puñetazos en los barrios más peligrosos del centro de Bagdad. Misha debía de llevar un tiempo en la ciudad: era obvio que le temían como al fuego. No habían logrado sacar ninguna información útil, a pesar de quedar ambos agotados y con los nudillos pelados: y Stuart, que posaba de pacifista, pero que no podía mentir, ni aún a sí mismo, por salvar su vida, se tuvo que confesar que había disfrutado esa violencia...

Máxime cuando habían pillado a Kamar y se había dado el gusto de darle una patada.

\- Mejor que no.-

\- Porqué?-

\- No sé en América, pero acá es el eufemismo para prostitución.- dijo Misha volviendo a la habitación. Estaba cubierto sólo por la toalla de color indefinido en su cintura, y fumaba mientras el pelo le goteaba. Sin los lentes oscuros se veían más joven, sobre todo con los moretones que le florecían por todo el cuerpo, en toda la gama de rojos, negros y amarillos.

\- Te ves...- Stuart tragó saliva.- para el arrastre.-

\- Gracias.- Misha sonrió: tenía una linda sonrisa, cuando se acordaba de separar los labios.- Te toca: aprovecha que hay agua caliente.- Stuart asintió y se metió al baño, para luego volver a aparecer, rascándose el pelo mientras se sacaba la camiseta.

\- Misha...-

\- No te preocupes, voy a pedir que nos traigan kebab de la tienda de la esquina.-

\- No. Me refería a... no entendí... qué se supone que estábamos haciendo?-

Misha volvió a sonreír. Stuart lo miró desconcertado, al ver cómo se ponía de pie, dejando el teléfono, y se acercaba a él con un paso felino.

\- Eh...-

\- Elemental, mi querido Stuart. No mates la hormiga: síguela. Ya que sacudimos el hormiguero, veremos adónde corren las hormigas.- dijo suavemente. Estaba tan cerca, y tenía tanta cara de niño malvado, que Stuart podía ver las gotas que le pendían del cabello.

\- No sé... a qué... te... refieres...?-

\- A todos los que pateamos los están siguiendo ahora vía satélite.- Misha se irguió con las manos en la caderas.- Ahora, a esperar que nos llamen.-

\- Vía satélite?-

\- Por geofotografía de alta calidad. Se hace con...- Misha hizo una pausa.- Stuart?-

\- Sí?-

\- Vete a la ducha de una vez.-

 

Se despertó a media noche, sintiendo un ruido muy suave justo a su lado y el roce del pelo de Mischa. Se hubiera sobresaltado si Mischa no le hubiera tapado la boca al pasar sobre él, y luego arrastrarlo hasta el piso sin un ruido, su cuerpo extrañamente delgado y suave en la oscuridad presionándolo. Stuart, que había estado soñando con el baile de Cecil intentó que las áreas acusatorias de su cuerpo no quedaran en contacto con Mischa, pero era imposible: en todo caso, el agente del Mossad no se dio por aludido.

Un crujido.

La puerta se abrió, y una ráfaga de ametralladora barrió la habitación, haciendo saltar los pobres colchones. Stuart gritó: nunca se había imaginado que las ametralladoras de verdad fueran tan ruidosas, que el impacto de las balas retumbase de tal forma en el suelo, que el miedo fuera tan violento.

No se hubiera esperado escuchar un crujido, un ruido metálico junto a su reja, y que de pronto Misha estirase el brazo con un arma que parecía haber florecido en su mano por arte de magia, y disparase una sucesión de tiros antes de aferrarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo como un muñeco al cuarto de baño. Las balas hicieron saltar astillas de la madera de la puerta, y Stuart cayó describiendo un arco en la tina cuando Mischa lo soltó: luego, un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta, sonó un crujido, Mischa escupió algo y cerró la puerta de un portazo, doblándose en dos, tosiendo, la pistola cayendo mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello.

Stuart saltó a verlo, sintiendo el horror en el estómago: y en ese momento una explosión que lo atontó aún antes de oír el ruido reventó la puerta y lo lanzó atrás, contra las baldosas, con el cuerpo de Mischa golpeando contra el suyo. Cayeron juntos, Mischa aún tosiendo, y un humo espeso que era puro polvo suspendido inundó el baño, mientras las luces parpadeaban y se apagaban.

Se arrastró y volteó a Mischa, sacudiéndolo en su ansiedad, al sentirlo volver a toser.

\- Mischa! Estás bien?!- Mischa hizo un ruido como de arcadas, y Stuart sintió la convulsión en su cuerpo.- Dime algo.-

Mischa se sentó en sus brazos, el pelo cubriéndole la cara como a la mocosa de Ringu. Luego aspiró hondo, y le mostró algo, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra.

Era un pequeño gancho de metal, un aro y un alambrito.

\- Casi me trago la espoleta.- dijo Mischa en la oscuridad, con un jadeo y una risa.

 

\- LES LANZASTE UNA GRANADA?! Quién te crees que eres, Willy Coyote?!-

Stuart había visto muchas películas de gore, pero nada, absolutamente nada, te prepara para el hedor de un cuerpo destrozado. Algunos habían huído: otros no. No habían podido.

\- Es una granada de baja potencia.- Mischa, cuyo pelo había alcanzado cuotas indescriptibles de frizzado, caminó sin mayor interés entre la destrucción, mientras Stuart daba un grito y casi se desmayaba al ver una pierna cortada.

\- Ew. Ew ew ew.- Stuart se llevó las manos a la boca.- Pobrecitooo…-

\- Stuart, que ellos querían dejarte peor que eso.-

\- Eso no es excusa.- los ojos de Stuart se llenaron de lágrimas.- Los mataste!-

\- No a todos, lamentablemente.- Mischa lo miró con interés.- sabes que eres el yanqui más pacifista que conozco?-

Stuart miró los tres cadáveres y medio ( el resto había desaparecido) y se echó a llorar. Mischa se quedó mirándolo como paralizado, casi boquiabierto, al ver al atlético americano llorando como una niña. Con ternura no desprovista de un poco de patetismo, lo sacó de allí, moqueando en su hombro, hasta alzarlo en brazos, con una fuerza que era casi divertida, porque debía de pesar el sesenta por ciento que Stuart.

 

 

\- Porqué nos atacaron?-

Stuart no había preguntado porqué iban dejando Bagdad. Las tropas estaban acantonadas en las afueras, y al dejar la majestuosa pero triste grandeza de la ciudad en ruinas, se acercaban a los campos desnudos y cubiertos de carpas verdes del ejército, como una extraña cosecha. Los pararon tres veces, pero bastó que Mischa enseñara sus credenciales para que los dejaran pasar sin decir nada: a Stuart le miraron el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, además de los Levi's, y no preguntaron nada.

Estaba amaneciendo, y el sol proyectaba una larga sombra delante de ellos mientras aceleraban por la pista, que estaba en remarcables buenas condiciones. Una lucecita azul del panel del Renault de Mischa parpadeaba desde que se habían subido al auto, y Misha estaba rebasando los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora, en silencio.

\- Porque inquietamos a las personas correctas.- dijo Mischa gentilmente.

\- Porqué tratar de matarnos?-

\- Así se trata con todo lo que te amenace aquí, Stuart. Un segundo de duda, y estás muerto.-

\- Y tú piensas igual. Eres igual que ellos.- dijo el músico, mirándolo resentido. Micha se bajó las gafas, lo miró por encima de ellas, y apretó las manos en el volante, las cejas fruncidas.

\- No me gusta cobrar favores, Stuart, pero te salvé el trasero. Y si no te gusta, ya puedes irte yendo de vuelta a los States.- soltó secamente, antes de agregar despacio.- Tú que puedes.-

\- Tú también podrías, pero esto te gusta.- soltó Stuart.

Mischa frenó de tal forma que el auto patinó y ahora sí Stuart estuvo a punto de partir el tablero con la cabeza.

\- Hijo de puta! Casi nos…-

Mischa apoyó una rodilla en el asiento, se proyectó sobre la separación, agarró a Stuart del cuello y lo empujó contra la puerta del copiloto aferrándolo del sweater, con una fuerza asombrosa.

\- Crees que disfruto esto? Crees que GOZO viendo niños destripados todo el santo día? Crees que lo hago por la paga, o porque soy un psicótico!? HAN MATADO A MI FAMILIA; QUEMARON A MIS SOBRINOS, Y NOS LANZARON ENCIMA A BUSH! Y SI ALGUIEN NO PARA ESTE ALUVIÓN DE MIERDA, NOS MORIREMOS TODOS!-

\- Misha…!- Stuart se empezó a poner morado. Misha lo soltó de pronto, y sus ojos se helaron de desprecio, echándose el pelo como alambre de púa atrás y calándose los lentes, su aspecto profesional a pesar de todo cuando volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo y aceleró: pero las aletas de su nariz temblaban mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, pasando los cien, los ciento diez, los ciento treinta, los ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

\- No sabía...- la voz de Stuart era tan baja que el ruido de la aceleración casi la hacía inaudible.- Misha, los siento...-

\- Está bien. No es culpa tuya la mierda que les meten en la cabeza: todos los yanquis son iguales. Creen que acá vivimos en simpáticos suburbios con verjas blancas, porque todo lo que conocen cuando vienen son hoteles.-

\- Yo... sólo quiero encontrar a Cecil, Misha.- acabó Stuart, lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos.

\- Por el amor de Dios, deja de llorar! Eres peor que una mocosa!- Misha lo miró exasperado. Se quitó un pañuelo de papel que llevaba en el bolsillo del traje y se lo alargó: Stuart se sonó la nariz ruidosamente.- Lo encontraremos de alguna forma, o al menos sabremos que fue de él, te lo prometo.- agregó con suavidad.- mejor?-

\- Sniff... sí...-

\- Cómo conociste a Cecil?-

\- Filmamos un video juntos.- dijo Stuart secándose los ojos con el pañuelo empapado.- Mi videíto... Hangin' Tough... nunca viste hangin' tough?-

\- No me acuerdo de la canción, pero creo que recuerdo un video con unas tomas en blanco y negro de una playa y una ciudad...-

Stuart sonrió.- Ése... no te acuerdas de la canción?-

\- No, la verdad.-

\- Ah.- dijo Stuart, bajando la cabeza.- Okay...-

\- Y desde cuándo que están juntos?-

Stuart miró por la ventana a los campos desnudos que atravesaban a toda velocidad.- No estamos juntos....-

\- QUÉ?- Misha soltó el acelerador tan de golpe que casi se dan vuelta. Stuart se agarró como un gato del techo.

\- MISHA!-

\- Me estás diciendo que te viniste a meter a un campo de guerra por alguien que ni siquiera es tu pareja? Pero es que estás loco? Pensé que me habías dicho...-

\- Yo estoy enamorado de él, él no.- soltó Stuart, rojo de la humillación.- Ahora, maneja, que si nos matamos no podremos salvarlo!-

Mischa lo miraba con una mezcla de exasperación y ternura, casi como una mira a un cachorro tratando de comerse un sillón, con cara de esto no va a llegar a ninguna parte, pero admirable que lo intentes.

\- Y él no...-

\- No.- dijo Stuart, cada vez más fucsia.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio. Luego, Stuart empezó a mover los botones del dial de la anticuada radio que llevaba empotrada el jeep en el panel.

 

-... my muñequita... my spanish harlem mona lisa...-

Los dos estaban berreando, Misha con el pelo amarrado en lo alto de la cabeza con la corbata, la camisa abierta, las gafas resbalándosele por la cara por la transpiración, las mangas recogidas casi en los hombros, y Stuart con una camiseta blanca casi entera mojada de sudor, cuando llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, de casas blancas de adobe y estrechas callejuelas empedradas.

\- Dónde estamos?.-

\- Fahima.- dijo Misha.- El GPS nos mandó para acá.-

\- Y qué hay acá?-

\- Aparte de alguien que sabe dónde está Cecil?- dijo Misha con una sonrisa.- Mulas, tráfico de blancas, y el mejor pastel de azufaifas de Irak.-

\- Eso se come?-

\- Se come.

\- Y es bueno?-

\- Muy bueno.- dijo Misha sonriendo.- De hecho, es tan bueno que te dejaré haciendo fila para comprar mientras yo voy a averiguar lo que pueda.-

Stuart tuvo que hacer una fila de casi dos horas, pero cuando le dio el primer mordisco a una masa azucarada que envolvía una pasta negruzca decidió que ahora sí podía morirse tranquilo, y que quizá antes le escribiría una canción. Era dulce, no del gusto de todo el mundo, supuso, ya que parecía una masa de miel con azúcar: pero la finísima masita envolvía algo como fruta seca y humedecida con caramelo, espolvoreada con azúcar flor y una pasta amarilla y cremosa, que lo hizo devorarse la mitad de la bolsa antes de que llegara Misha y lo encontrara con él, la puerta del auto, los asientos y el volante cubiertos de caramelo y azúcar flor.

\- Stuart!-

\- NO te preocupes, lo lamo después... esto está muy bueno!-

\- dame un poco...- Misha sacó un bollo.- Mm. Tan bueno como lo recordaba.- dijo metiéndoselo en la boca. Sólo entonces Stuart se dio cuenta que Misha tenía los nudillos pelados.

\- Te estuviste peleando? Averiguaste algo? Misha! Deja de tragar y respóndeme!-

\- Tenho una huena posihilida de alhuien que sabe hónde ta Ehil.-

\- Traga de una vez!-

\- Tengo una buena posibilidad de alguien que sabe dónde está Cecil.-

\- Dónde?-

\- Te dije que tengo que agarrar a alguien y sacarle la verdad. Pero ya sé quiénes se lo llevaron, y no, no eran iraquíes. Son terroristas palestinos que trabajan para Al-Quahira, tal como pensábamos: están explotando el clima actual para cargarle este crimen a los israelíes... olvídalo...- agregó, tomando otro bollo y metiéndoselo en la boca, pero masticando y tragando antes de hablar.- Voy esta tarde a verlo. Tú te quedas en el auto.-

\- No quiero. Si ese tipo sabe dónde está Cecil, voy.-

\- Lo más seguro es que ni hable inglés... qué vas a hacer?-

\- Tú me enseñas a decir " dónde está Cecil!" en árabe.-

\- Libanés.-

\- Whatever.-

\- Guarda ese bollo. Lo vamos a necesitar.- Misha le pegó en la mano.- Maldita sea! Déjalo!-

 

 

Misha condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en donde el polvo se levantaba en oleadas amarillas tras el auto, cubriendo todo con un manto ocre y opaco, el sol poniente trazando largas sombras. El atardecer revelaba las quebraduras en ese terreno áspero y reseco, no de arenas sin fin como Stuart había imaginado el desierto sino que greda dura descascarándose arcillosa y dentada, grietas en horizonte dando origen a diseños extravagantes, colinas y despeñaderos, abismos y salientes, magníficos y desolados a la vez. El automóvil se internó entre ese valle seco, siguiendo una huella que no era ni por asomo una carretera, pero Stuart se quedó callado, apretando en su mano la fotito de Cecil que había arrastrado a través del Atlántico.

\- Dónde vamos?-

\- Me informaron que hay una base camuflada a diez kilómetros al norte: tengo las fotos satelitales.- el sol poniente ocultaba sus ojos tras los cristales de sus gafas.- Stuart, quiero que te hagas a la idea de que no vas a intervenir. Ya solicité refuerzos que son especialistas en estas cosas: si Cecil sale vivo, lo que no es seguro, la idea es que lo saques de aquí tan rápido como puedas, y nosotros diremos que se nos escapó. Pero Cecil le ha hinchado pelotas a todas las facciones de aquí al Líbano: lo mejor que puedes hacer en convencerlo de que nunca más se meta aquí.-

\- Lo cuidaré. Pero quiero rescatarlo.-

\- Eso lo harán los profesionales.-

\- Tú, no?-

\- Stuart, no te pongas difícil.-

\- Voy a sacar a Cecil vivo aunque tenga que meterme arrastrando. O voy con ustedes o voy solo, pero te aseguro que iré-

\- Ni siquiera sabes a dónde.-

\- No me interesa.- dijo Stuart con lo que esperaba fuera un gesto convincente. Mischa lo miró, y no dijo nada, pero aceleró y no se detuvo hasta que cayó la noche del desierto negra e inmutable.

 

 

\- No veo nada.-

\- Esa es la idea.- dijo Mischa abriéndose paso entre unos árboles resecos. Había aparcado en la mitad de la nada, aparentemente, y había abierto el maletero para entregarle una mochila pequeña pero pesada, unos lentes verdosos que le permitían ver en la oscuridad, y tras una vacilación, un estuche largo.

\- Toma. Puedes necesitarlo.-

\- Qué es esto?-

\- Una Uzi treinta y dos.- Misha se volvió a mirarlo.- Nunca has...?-

Stuart estaba congelado, sujetando la Uzi tan lejos de sí como podía.

\- Oh, Stuart.- dijo Misha con entonación exasperada.- Si quieres salvarle la vida a Cecil tendrás que acabar con otras vidas.-

\- No mataré.-

\- A veces es matar o morir.-

\- NO mataré a nadie, Misha.-

\- Y si van a matar a Cecil?-

Un largo silencio. Luego, con más ánimo que torpeza, Stuart desenfundó y empuñó la Uzi, buscando infructuosamente dónde no le apuntaba a Misha ni a él. Misha alargó la mano para tomarla, Stuart intentó apartarla, y una ráfaga de balas pasaron rozando a Misha, agitándole el pelo, y le dieron al auto.

El auto vibró.

Misha alcanzó a poner a Stuart a salvo antes de que el auto explotara en una llamarada roja visible desde cualquier punto del desierto.

\- Eh... y tus refuerzos...?- tosió Stuart, viendo el capó del auto y el resto de la baklaba aterrizar a pocos metros en llamas. Misha, de bruces en la arena a su lado, tenía una peinado de locos y un extraño tic en la sien.

\- Llegan a las mil cien.-

\- Tantas?-

\- Que llegan a las once de la noche, y que son recién las diez, imbécil!!-

Stuart iba a murmurar un "lo siiiientooo", pero cuando levantó las manos, la mochila y la Uzi colgando y balanceándose de su hombro, oyeron ruido de jeeps viniendo a toda velocidad por la arena. Stuart iba a saludar, pensando que era la caballería, pero Misha lo tiró en tierra de un tirón y amartilló su Uzi.

\- Eres un...-

\- Qué? Quiénes?-

\- Son ellos.- dijo Misha derrotadamente.- Estamos fritos.-

Los jeeps se acercaron, pero para desconcierto de Misha, dos siguieron de largo y sólo uno, con cuatro hombres según sus lentes, medio cegados por el calor de las llamas, se acercaron al automóvil destrozado. Stuart quiso hablar, pero Misha le tapó la boca con una mano llena de arena.

Stuart se atragantó y se echó a toser.

Los guardias se volvieron, y Misha, cruzando los dedos de los pies, no tuvo otra posibilidad que hacer dos disparos con silenciador, lanzar su único cuchillo que era poco más que un corta plumas y lanzarse sobre el cuarto, con el que se trenzó en combate, sabiendo que era una esperanza fútil, que los iban a matar...

Stuart aferró su Uzi y hizo una torpe andanada de la que por milagro ninguna bala le dio a Misha. Mató a uno y remató a otro: el que había recibido el primer disparo de Misha estaba muerto.

Misha rodó con el último, que era muy fuerte: pero no era tan fuerte como Stuart, que con sus bíceps de gimnasio se los sacó de encima como un muñeco y lo mantuvo en vilo, sujetándole el cuello.

\- Cecil Linnet!- gruñó.- Dónde está?!-

 

 

La base estaba subterránea: el pequeño bunker visible desde el aire no era más que la entrada, y Misha sintió una mezcla de desconcierto, pánico y elación al darse cuenta que probablemente se estaban metiendo en el escondite principal de los Al-Quahira wannabes, lo que significaba mogollón de medallas.

Póstumas, probablemente.

Pero su Uzi-feliz compañero, que había pasado de ser gandhi a ser rambo en tres minutos tenía un solo objetivo, y que era rescatar al pequeño, sinuoso y bocón director de cine que se suponía estaba aún vivo, con suerte, entre los rehenes políticos de la organización. Siempre y cuando el soplo hubiera sido cierto: siempre y cuando Cecil no se hubiera hecho matar o lo hubiesen trasladado: siempre y cuando...

Eran muchos siempre y cuando, sin olvidar el si saldrían vivos.

Su cautivo los guió, a punta de rifle, a través de un túnel de paredes de metal, no más que un caño de drenaje instalado a guisa de escotilla hacia una gran cueva natural de roca sólida, convertida en un bunker con un camuflaje envidiable. Las zapatillas de Stuart rechinaron al dejarse caer sobre el piso de metal acanalado, pero no había nadie que se voltease a mirarlos: los pasillos estaban vacíos, Mischa adivinó que la gran mayoría investigando la explosión.

\- Oye, Misha...-

\- Cállate. No diga nada.-

\- Por qué?-

\- Porque no pueden oir...-

\- No pueden oir?-

\- No, mira... – Misha se inclinó susurrando.- Cuando no hay ruido, la letra " s" es lo que más se escucha al murmurar, así que trata de no usarla.-

\- Pero si la acabas de usar cuatro veces.-

\- Para explicarte.-

\- No puedo hablar sin eses. Cómo voy a decirte nada? Y cómo te digo? Micha? * risitas*–

\- Cállate!-

\- Y cómo me vas a decir? 'Tuart? HAHAHAHAHAHA!-

\- CÁLLATE!-

-... no me grite-e...heheheeeeheee...-

Misha le habló al terrorista con voz rápida, y aunque al comienzo intentó negarse, Stuart agitó amenazadoramente el rifle en su cara y los guió a por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta un largo pasillo encalado, varios pisos bajo tierra. Más que una cárcel de las películas parecía un hotel pobre o un hospital: no habían barrotes, sino pequeñas puertas con ventanitas sucias, las puertas aseguradas con anticuadas barras de metal.

El tipo que habían capturado era grande, pero a la luz de algunos fluorescentes que parpadeaban en el techo Stuart se dio cuenta que era muy joven, quizá más que él, y que aunque alto y ancho de espaldas tenía el estómago hundido y un caminar inclinado, los pómulos tan marcados que podría haber sido una supermodelo, por la falta de grasa. Estaba aterrado: hablaba y alegaba con Misha, que le daba respuestas monosilábicas, mientras cruzaban el pasillo a toda velocidad.

\- Qué dice?-

\- Que lo van a matar, y que tenemos que sacarlo de aquí si lo obligamos a hacer esto.-

\- Qué le dijiste?-

\- Que le meteré una bala en el estómago y luego lo dejaré aquí si no se calla.-

\- Misha! Pregúntale cómo se llama!-

\- Y eso qué importa?!-

\- Dile que lo sacaremos de acá, que no se preocupe!-

\- Lo sacaremos?! Ésa es mucha gente, sabías? Y adónde lo vas a meter? Crees que tus simpáticos compatriotas lo van a dejar salir de aquí sin meterle un tiro?-

\- Pero nos ayudó!-

Unos gestos, y el árabe se detuvo al final de la fila de puertas. Stuart no se hubiera imaginado que sería tan sencillo como levantar la barra de acero y abrir la puerta el rescatar a Cecil: pero sintió que se le paraba el corazón al verlo allí a medialuz.

Cecil estaba tirado en un camastro que se parecía mucho al de una cárcel, en una celda que era apenas más grande que un nicho, el pelo sucio en la cara, dormido o inconsciente, las manos atadas flojamente delante. Por lo demás parecía ileso, excepto por una mancha de sangre seca en el pecho: tenía unos pocos cardenales en los brazos, pero nada serio.

\- CECIL! CECIL !- gritó Stuart, Misha tratando de taparle la boca.- CECIL SOY YO, VINE A RESCATARTE...!-

\- Cállate de una vez!- siseó Misha, furioso.- Apártate, voy a levantarlo...-

Sólo entonces Cecil abrió los ojos y los miró, confundido, las pupilas diminutas.

\- Qué... Stuart? Misha Pletz??-

\- Te sacaremos de aquí.- dijo Misha.- Ponte de pie.- dijo tomándolo el brazo

\- No.-

\- No puedes?- dijo Misha en un susurro resentido.

\- No me iré de aquí. Gracias por venir, pero...- Cecil tosió, su frágil pecho agitándose, y luego los miró fijamente: aunque rodeados de ojeras y sucios, sus ojos tenía el brillo acerado de siempre.-... no quiero volver. Tengo mucho que hacer.-

Misha lo miró como si lo pudieran derribar con una pluma. Stuart estaba boquiabierto. Y el árabe... bueno, el árabe estaba que se orinaba, pero no tenía nada que ver con Cecil.

\- Pero...pero...pero vinimos a buscarte! Nos hemos pateado medio Beirut...!-

\- Bagdad.- corrigió Misha inmediatamente.

\- ...medio Irak! Cecil, vinimos a salvarte!-

\- No necesito que me salven. Menos un traidor como éste y un cabezahueca como tú...- jadeó Cecil.- No me iré. Tengo trabajo. Me raptaron porque quieren que les haga un documental. Quieren que filme y dé a conocer la situación israelita, y eso voy a hacer. Es algo importante... un documento histórico que vivirá mucho después que me haya muerto.- dijo Cecil, los ojos afiebrados, su flaco cuerpo temblando.

\- Estás enfermo.- dijo Misha sin inflexión.

\- Largo de aquí o los matarán!- dijo Cecil urgentemente.- Stuart, cómo se te ocurre venir aquí?!-

\- Tenía que salvarte! Tenía que...- Stuart, al ver adónde habían llegado todas sus esperanzas y todos sus sueños, se echó a llorar. Misha miró a Cecil con franco odio: el árabe los miraba como diciendo americanos todos locos.

\- Cecil, después de que filmen, van a matarte, sabes.-

\- Posiblemente. No importa.-

\- Eres un...-

Stuart lo interrumpió, sentándose junto a él en el camastro.- Está bien! Si él se queda, yo también!-

\- Qué? Estás loco, además van a invadir esta base en una hora... Cecil, no va a servir de nada, sólo lograrás que te maten o te usen de rehén...-

\- Será lo que Alah quiera.-

\- Pues que te jodan, imbécil! Vámonos, Stuart!-

\- Yo no me muevo de acá.- Stuart miró a Cecil fijamente.

\- Estás loco? Te matarán!-

\- Y si les hago la banda sonora del documental?-

\- No seas idiota!- Cecil pareció recuperar cierta lucidez.- Stuart, eres un maldito símbolo americano, te matarán y me harán filmarlo! Vete de acá!-

\- No sin ti!-

\- No seas imbécil, pendejo de mierda...-

\- No me iré!-

\- Stuart, te van a matar, entiende! No quiero ver que te maten!- exclamó Cecil, súbita ira en sus palabras. Lo aferró, y de pronto se desplomó hacia delante, en los brazos de Stuart.

\- CEEEEECIL!-

\- Shhht!- dijo Misha sonriendo. – Levántalo y vámonos de aquí.-

\- Pero... está mueeeeeertoooo! Noooo! CEEEECIL!-

\- Stuart, sólo se desmayó. Lo pinché con un calmante, en cuanto entramos.-

Stuart miró a Misha y de pronto sonrió de oreja antes de echarse a Cecil a la espalda con la facilidad con que se hubiera echado a un niño. Luego, los brazos libres, se los echó al cuello a Misha y lo besó con sabor a azufaifa y miel. Cuando al fin lo soltó, Misha se lo quedó mirando.

\- Cecil es...- dijo Misha, lamiéndose los labios, y bajando la vista.- Un idiota, sabes.-

Stuart se quedó allí, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ante de apretarlo contra sí con todas sus fuerzas. - Gracias.-

\- Nos vamos?-

 

La huida podría haber sido mucho más sencilla si justamente el ataque americano- perdón, israelí con tropas, armas, uniformes y hasta gasolina americana- no hubiera iniciado en el mismo momento en que trepaban la escalerilla para salir del búnker. Habían echado al soldado delante, y éste, cuando sacó la cabeza por la escotilla que daba al primer nivel, se quedó quieto un segundo, mientras los invadía un olor intenso a pólvora y aceite de motores.

Luego, le cayó encima a Stuart, que lo seguía con Cecil en la espalda, y los tres le cayeron encima al esbelto Misha que venía detrás, y los cuatro se precipitaron al suelo en una confusión de piernas y brazos. Stuart, que había aterrizado encima de Misha y Cecil, se sentó ileso y empezó a chillar histéricamente al darse cuenta que el soldado había perdido pie porque había, de un modo muy literal, perdido la cabeza, o al menos un importante porcentaje de ella.

Misha se sentó, sacando el cadáver de encima y cacheteando a Stuart para que dejara de aullar, antes de ponerse a Cecil en los hombros.

\- Cállate, Stuart, hay que salir de aquí!-

\- Pero y si nos dejan sin cabeza a nosotros? No podemos esperar a que se vayan o...?-

Misha dio una putada en árabe cuando algo que parecía una piña metálica cayó dando bote desde la escotilla hacia ellos. No era una granada: empezó a soltar un humo blanco, picante y venenoso.

\- Tenemos que salir!- gritó Misha.- Vamos!-

\- Pero nos matarán!- gritó Stuart, antes de empezar a toser.- Con ese humo menos nos van a ver... nos van a volar la cabecitaaa... no puedes avisarles que somos nosotros?-

\- No, porque volaste el auto con los trasmisores dentro!- dijo Misha empezando a toser.- Empieza a subir y canta!-

\- Queeeeé?-

\- Canta! Seguro que reconocen tu voz, si eres tan famoso como se supone que eres!-

Stuart lo miró boquiabierto, y luego empezó a trepar por la escalerilla, alejándose del humo, antes de sacar la cabeza y dar la nota más alta que hubiera dado alguna vez.

Life is only what we choose to make it

Let us take it, let us be free

Las balas de ametralladora se aplastaron a su alrededor, y Stuart se halló en una confusión de soldados corriendo, explosiones, hombres en el piso, partes de hombres en el piso, humo y armas. No sabía cuáles eran americanos y cuáles no, pero corrió hacia la entrada, agitando los brazos, y cantando con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que al menos le serviría de escudo a Misha y a Cecil. Qué demonios, cuántas balas había agarrado Bruce Willis en Die Hard y no se había muerto?

Claro que nunca nadie le había dicho cuánto podía doler un balazo.

Stuart barrió la entrada con la cara cuando una bala le atravesó la pierna, dio una voltereta y rodó en la arena, sintiendo como si le hubiera aplicado un fierro al rojo en la parte carnosa del muslo. Se levantó sobre los codos, el pelo en la cara raspada, y sintió a alguien agacharse a su lado, levantándolo de un brazo, gritando algo en árabe.

\- Cecil y Misha están adentro! No los maten! No los maten por favor!- gritó Stuart colgándosele del traje de combate. Se encontró con dos ojos negros sobresaltados, y una voz extrajera que dijo algo con un tono de auténtica sorpresa de la que sólo entendió dos palabras:

\- Jehhh, Hangin' Tough!-

Stuart se desmayó.

 

 

Cuando despertó, estaba tendido bajo el cielo azul, enmarcado en tela blanca sucia. Sentía el cuerpo dormido, y la cabeza como llena de algodón: se sentó, y un leve dolor en el muslo lo hizo aferrárselo desesperadamente, buscando con ansiedad que su piernecita estuviera entera.

\- Perdón por la frase hecha, pero qué hace un chico como tú en un lugar como éste?- preguntó una mujer exageradamente flaca, con bata blanca, que apareció al lado de su cama de campaña blandiendo una jeringa. Stuart la miró espantado.

\- Cecil? Misha? Dónde está Cecil? Está muerto? Dónde estoy? Quiero a Cecil, si lo han matado...!!!!-

\- Tu amigo está flotando en el maravilloso mundo de la morfina, y la respuesta israelí a Francisco Bosh está arreglando las cosas con los jefes... quédate quieto, tengo que ponerte esta vacuna.-

\- No quiero.- Stuart se protegió el trasero, intentando bajarse de la camilla.

\- Quédate quieto!-

\- No! Suéltame! Quiero ver a Cecil!-

\- Quédate...- la joven doctora le aferró los pantalones.- quieto!-

\- No!- Stuart pataleó, rodó, y huyó cojeando, protegiéndose el trasero, con la doctora en persecución. Huyó por la arena como pudo a saltitos hasta llegar a una tienda más grande, en donde entró, y encontró largas mesas dispuestas con boles de plástico, y para su sorpresa, un grupo de al menos treinta soldados sucios y sonrientes que al verlo dieron gritos y silbidos, antes de empezar a golpear los boles contra la mesa y empezar a cantar:

Oh oh Oh oh Oh!

Eran americanos. Aparentemente, y por lo poco que pudo entender, después tomar dos o tres fotos para CNN, los israelíes lo habían entregado a sus aliados americanos, los que lo habían llevado a él, Cecil y Misha a su campamento, y ahora esperaban un helicóptero para llevarlos a Bagdad y de ahí a un vuelo militar a EEUU. Estaban orgullosísimos de haberlo rescatado ( los israelíes no contaban) y la noticia de su rescate y el de Cecil había dado la vuelta al mundo, una muy heroica foto de Stuart con las manos vacías entre el humo emergiendo bajo un foco con unos soldados de fondo adornando todas las portadas, bajo el título de HANGIN TOUGH!

Stuart se despegó de los soldados pidiendo que les autografiara los cascos, coreando sus canciones y palmoteándolo para ir a la tienda de enfermería, en donde Cecil estaba tendido, con sólo unos pantalones caqui demasiado grandes sobre el cuerpo, en un catre de campaña, recién empezando a parpadear.

\- Cecil! Cecil, estás bien? Estás herido? Te duele algo?- le preguntó ansiosamente, acariciándole la cara con torpeza. Cecil lo miró, desorientado, y de pronto sonrió con una sonrisa enorme, maravillosa, que lo hacía aparentar quince años.

\- Stuuuart.- ronroneó.- Viniste a rescatarme! Bismilah! Y'Allaah, Stuart, al fin te veo...- susurró, enderezándose en la cama y echándole los brazos al cuello.- Mi amor, te extrañé tanto, en esas largas, largas noches... sabía que vendrías por mí...- agregó, besándole las mejillas, el cuello, la boca. Stuart se entregó a ese nuevo Cecil con pasión, besándolo con fruición, su recibimiento superando cualquiera de sus ingenuas expectativas: pero entonces sintió una mano en su trasero, y antes de que pudiera sorprenderse escuchó un jadeo triunfante.

\- Te atrapé!-

Stuart berreó cuando una doctora con entrenamiento militar lo tacleó sobre Cecil, le bajó los pantalones y le clavó la aguja como quien clava un cuchillo. Bajó la vista al aplastado Cecil, al que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, y de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Me alegro tanto que estés a salvo.- dijo con dulzura, mientras la flaca doctora le plantaba un parche y le subía los pantalones, antes de alejarse con el gesto del trabajo bien hecho.

\- Stuart.- dijo Cecil, los ojos perdidos en el cielo.- Te amo...- susurró, antes de dormirse. Stuart, su trasero y su pierna matándolo, sonrió, y estaba inclinándose a besarlo como a un príncipe de cuentos cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo y lo enderezó, haciéndolo chillar al pararse sobre su pierna mala.

\- Stuart.- dijo Misha, los ojos bailotéandole de risa. A pesar de que su traje sastre parecía algo que hubiera traído el gato, y que tenía el sedoso pelo negro hecho un desastre, el tipo sonreía. – No sabes que es contra la ley aprovecharse de alguien drogado?-

\- Ah?-

 

 

Al día siguiente ( y tras un improvisado show para soldados que lo vitorearon más que a Marylin Monroe) Stuart fue despertado a sacudones al amanecer, cuando un vestido, con gafas y la peor cara del mundo Cecil se inclinó sobre él, lo sacudió y luego le dio un par de patadas al ver que no despertaba.

\- Levántate- ordenó con sequedad.- El helicóptero ya está aquí. Nos vamos.-

\- Cecil...- dijo Stuart frotándose los ojos: había dormido sobre sacos de lo que para su sorpresa, parecían minas antipersonales.- ... hola... dormiste bien, mi amor?-

\- Imposible dormir contigo toda la noche haciéndolos berrear bubblegum pop del peor.- le soltó Cecil. Llevaba sweater y slacks negros, ajustados, y se las había arreglado para parecer, a pesar de dónde estaban, el mismo de siempre, con sus eternas gafas negras y el largo pelo en melena sujeto atrás. Stuart lo miró sin comprender, y Cecil bufó y le dio la espalda, antes de irse afuera, en donde un helicóptero verde y panzón esperaba. Stuart no vio nada más hasta Bagdad, porque se le llenó la boca y los ojos de arena.

Cecil no le habló en todo el camino.

Misha estaba esperándolo para despedirse en el aeropuerto de Bagdad: Stuart, para quien todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, vio a Cecil hablando con unos periodistas en árabe, luego ignorando a CNN y metiéndose al avión antes de que él o Misha pudieran decir nada. Stuart lo miró sorprendido, pero Misha sólo sonrió, y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos, se volvió a él.

\- Cómo estás?- preguntó amablemente.- Tu pierna?-

\- Me duele mucho más la inyección que me puso esa doctora.- dijo Stuart ceñidamente. Se acercó a Misha, y tocó su brazo: Misha parecía recién salido de una revista con su melena lisa y brillante y su traje sastre impecable, pero tenía círculos bajos los ojos, y los pómulos levemente hundidos.- Y tú? No te vas a tomar unas vacaciones o algo?-

Misha se echó a reír.

\- No me dejan entrar a Yanquilandia, siendo del Mossad entro en la categoría de VNGP…-

\- ah?-

\- VERY non grata personae. Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos, y si alguna vez vienes para acá… mientras no sea a animar a libaneses, ven a verme.-

\- Te voy a echar de menos! Fuiste muy bueno conmigo!- Stuart se le abrazó, apretándolo, y luego lo miró con los ojos húmedos.- Qué te mando de allá? Fruta? Mis discos? Acondicionador para el pelo?-

\- Acondicionador está bien.- dijo Misha sonriendo.- Ve y coge tu avión o lo vas a perder!- agregó empujándolo hacia al aparato, que estaba a punto de empezar a carretear.- Ve con Cecil, Stuart, y si te trata mal, dime y voy a verlo con una Uzi!-

\- Misha…!- llamó Stuart, verdaderamente a punto de llorar, y sin darse cuenta de lo ridícula que era su parrafada para decírsela a un agente del Mossad, gritó mientras se subía al avión - No hagas nada peligroso! No te metas en nada raro…!-

Misha le hizo un saludo militar, llevándose la mano al marco de las gafas, mientras su largo pelo flotaba como una bandera en el viento.

 

 

\- Es buena persona.- dijo Stuart, sacando un montoncito de periódicos y revistas del asiento junto a Cecil, sentándose allí y abrochándose el cinturón como un niño bueno. Cecil se volvió hacia la ventana inmediatamente en cuanto Stuart se sentó, con un bufido: pero Stuart no se dejó intimidar, y se acomodó en el asiento mientras volaban por sobre una inmensidad azul.

\- Es el mar?-

\- Obviamente es el mar.-

\- No sé, en mis atlas habían países que aparecían pintados de azul, siempre me pregunté si se veían así desde el aire…- Stuart se calló cuando Cecil lo miró y sufrió un acceso de risa.- Qué?-

\- Nada.- dijo en un tono más amable, antes de mirarlo un momento, larga y crípticamente.- Stuart, cómo es que sobrevives y no te has extinguido?-

\- Ah?-

\- Siempre ha habido alguien que cuide ti, verdad? El mundo es malo… la lógica indica que debería haberte comido y escupido hace tiempo. –

\- Siempre la gente ha sido amable conmigo.- dijo Stuart, parpadeando.- La mayor parte de la gente es muy buena!-

\- Tú no ves noticias, verdad?- Cecil apoyó la mejilla en la mano, mirándolo, con los ojos entornados. Stuart, que se sintió de pronto en un escenario, se sonrojó, pero lo miró a la cara, sin decir nada, su rostro suave algo terco.

\- Las noticias son lo peor que puedes ver: es como ir al basurero a ver si encuentras algo nuevo y bonito. Pero si miras en otros sitios, encuentras otras cosas.-

\- Como qué?- preguntó Cecil, sin dejar de mirarlo. Stuart movió la cabeza

\- La gente que te da su sitio en una fila si estás apurado. La gente que pasea perros. La gente que te sonríe al pasar, o el vendedor que encuentra justo lo que estás buscando aunque tenga que escarbar en diez bodegas… las abuelitas que llevan comida de gato o de pajarito en los brazos… los escolares que corean mis canciones cuando me ven pasar, y la gente como Kenny G o Enya… los hare krishna vestidos de naranjo y las monjitas en un auto riéndose… niños cubiertos de helado, y parejas de la mano que no se darían cuenta de nada ni aunque se les cruzara un ovni… ah, y el canal de las ventas, la gente siempre está contenta en ese canal…-

Cecil se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, hasta que la pequeña cabina se llenó de sol: estaban cruzando el amanecer sobre el Atlántico.

\- Mira, mira el sol!- dijo Stuart, casi encima suyo, la cara pegada a la ventana mientras cruzaban un hermosísimo collage de luces y sombra, el cielo cubierto de nubes difractando la luz. Cecil hizo un sonido, y Stuart se volvió a él, dándose cuenta que debía estarlo aplastando: pero lo que hizo Cecil fue tomarle la cara y besarlo con tal fruición, con tanta ternura, que Stuart se tardó un momento en corresponder, mitad maravillado, mitad desconcertado. Cecil se tendió encima suyo en el asiento reclinable, todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y Stuart lo abrazó intensamente, dándole la bienvenida con toda su alma.

\- Cómo se te ocurre ir a Bagdad? Cómo mierda se te ocurre ir a meterte a un lugar así, tu… ingenuo, estúpido, descerebrado, no deberías de haber durado ni cinco minutos… cómo? Qué hay en ti, cuál es tu magia…?- jadeó Cecil, besándole el cuello de una forma que hizo a Stuart gemir incoherentemente, sus manos en el pelo de Cecil

\- No sé… tenía que encontrarte, tenía que salvarte…- jadeó Stuart.- No pensé… no pensé en nada más…-

\- Así que ése es tu secreto. – dijo Cecil, su rostro contra el suyo.- Veamos si funciona…- agregó, antes de abrirse la camisa y tironearlo. Acabaron en el estrecho pasillo, pegándose con los asientos a cada rato, pero estaban solos, y mientras el avión cruzaba el aire, los dos se olvidaron de la gente en la cabina y los soldados que los custodiaban desde una cabina cercana, dejándose llevar en caricias feroces y gemidos apasionados y salvajes.

\- Cecil… si te hubieran matado… yo…- gimió Stuart cuando Cecil lo penetró, su muslo apretado contra su costado mientras Cecil usaba su mano en su miembro, acariciándolo con impaciencia, moviéndose en rapidez experta y ansiosa.

\- Qué? Hubieras llorado por mí? Me habrías compuesto una canción? Hubieras usado negro? Y cuánto te hubieras tardado en olvidarme? Cuánto? –

\- No sé…- gimió Stuart.- No puedo pensar en ello! Si te mueres, nada… nada tendría sentido…-

\- Me olvidarías. Hay que dejarle los muertos a los muertos.- citó Cecil, y se empujó contra la próstata de Stuart, que vio estrellas y aulló.- Me olvidarías! Hay miles de muertos en Irak y todos los olvidan, porqué yo sería diferente?!-

\- Porque te amo! No te olvidaría!- gritó Stuart, aferrándolo, llevando su boca a la suya aún mientras las caderas y las manos de Cecil eran violentas, casi crueles.- Te amo, Cecil, nunca he querido a nadie más, nunca querré a nadie más…-

\- Stuart!- gimió Cecil, y estalló dentro suyo en una humedad caliente y espesa antes de salir de su carne de un tirón, aún emitiendo cálido líquido sobre los muslos de Stuart.

\- No… no me dejes… Cecil…- la protesta de Stuart se ahogó cuando Cecil lo tomó en su boca, arrancándole un orgasmo con la misma impaciente eficiencia. Stuart lo abrazó mientras estallaba, y los dos quedaron pegajosos y sudorosos, abrazados en el estrecho espacio, la cabeza negra de Cecil descansando sobre el pecho de Stuart, que palpitaba suavemente. El resto del vuelo fue un borrón para Stuart: recordaba haberse vestido, el uno al otro, a la carrera tras que la azafata del vuelo especial se llevara un shock: luego, haber tomado un transfer a Manhattan, y finalmente haberse colapsado junto en lo que parecía una habitación de hotel muy lujosa, a la que Stuart no tenía la menor idea de cómo habían llegado, pero estaban primero tendidos en sábanas suaves, amándose sin parar, y luego estaban en una gran tina caliente perfumada, besándose como locos, la piel de Cecil, que era dorada y tibia, y la suya, que parecía pálida y mustia en comparación, unidas y apretujadas, húmedas y frescas mientras Stuart rodeaba con sus brazos al más delicado director de cine y se aferraba por su vida.

Stuart sabía muy poco sobre las artes del amor, pero a pesar de su aspecto más fuerte y decidido, Cecil era quien llevaba el mando en sus relaciones físicas, y era quien lo guiaba como a un niño en los diferentes pasos de la compleja danza. Cecil parecía arder con una llama cuyo fuego parecía amenazar con robarle la cordura a veces, y Stuart disfrutó su violencia y su salvaje pasión, observándolo perder el control con algo semejante a la maravilla. Podía ser un amante tierno, ardiente, y luego perder el control en una miríada de besos y caricias: sudoroso, el pelo suelto y desordenado, los ojos hirviendo, no parecía el mismo controlado, repeinado, sarcástico director, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor en árabe y francés, mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por paroxismos que parecía amenazar su vida. Stuart lo besó, lo acarició, se entregó sin una queja a su placer, jadeó y gritó el suyo cuando Cecil lo llevó a alturas que ignoraba: pero cuando Cecil acabó dormido como un niño entre sus brazos, su cuerpo delgado apagándose como una vela, Stuart lo meció y lo acarició, vigilando sus sueños antes de caer en la cálida playa que es un amante tras el amor.

\- … Stuart…?- susurró Cecil, su mano en su vientre, el fuerte brazo de Stuart rodeándolo.

\- Sí?-

Cecil susurró algo en árabe: luego inclinó su cabeza y le besó el pecho.-… gracias. Gracias por tu luz. Creía… creía que le gente como tú ya no existía. Eres la fe…-

\- Cecil, yo…- Stuart no tenía la menor idea de lo que Cecil hablaba, pero la emoción en sus ojos era como un llamado. Sin saber lo que hacía se sentó y lo besó, ansiosa, dulcemente. Lo sintió suspirar, y luego sus susurro.

\- Te amo…-

\- Yo también te amo, Cecil!- exclamó Stuart, riendo, antes de tomarle la cara.- No estás dopado, no?-

\- No.- Cecil sonrió, y luego rió, apoyando el rostro en su hombro.- … tengo miedo…-


	2. We ain't gonna give anybody any slack.

Cuando Stuart se despertó solo en el Plaza de New York, por un momento pensó que Cecil había ido al baño, a lavarse, a comer algo, o a llamar por teléfono. Se tardó casi una hora en darse cuenta de lo obvio: la ropa de Cecil no estaba, su discreto bolsito tampoco, ni su chaqueta.

Se había ido.

Cecil le había dicho que lo amaba. Porqué se había ido? Dónde podía encontrarlo?

Stuart saltó de la cama, pero apenas podía caminar. Estaba demasiado confundido para llorar o gritar: estaba demasiado enojado para deprimirse, demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa que pasearse por el departamento y maldecir.

Maldita sea, debería haberlo amarrado de una pata, si le gustaba que lo tuvieran encerrado….!

Un discreto toque a la puerta lo hizo voltearse y abrirla, esperando alguna noticia. Podría haber considerado el hecho que estaba desnudo como el día que nació, pero Stuart no se preocupaba por esas cosas más que Ruffo por salir sin collar.

El botones tragó, mantuvo la cara seria, y le alargó un bolso de cuero muy maltratado a Stuart.

\- Eh… señor Hughes? Aquí está el segundo bolso… le pido disculpas, se había quedado atrapado debajo de un elefante inflable que trajeron los de la convención Salgari… -

\- El segundo?-

\- Le entregué el primero al señor Linnet, lo recibió?-

\- Eh… sí, claro.- Stuart le cerró la puerta en la cara al botones, cuyos deditos casi quedaron atrapados esperando propina, ( después de todo, ganaba más que muchos gerentes) y abrió el bolso, para encontrarse con un montón de cintas que parecían pequeños VHS. Qué demonios?

Por supuesto, tuvo que pedir que le trajeran un reproductor de VHS, ya que en el cuarto había lo mejor en láser disc, pero nada tan anticuado: y fue a primera hora de la tarde que se sentó frente a la pantalla ( un cojín de dona bajo el traste) con una fuente de KFC en una mano y el celular en la otra, digitando incansablemente el número de Cecil.

\- CECIL, CONTESTA de una VEZ!- le ladró al buzón de voz por 88th vez. En el breve intervalo en que su pulgar vaciló sobre la tecla, su celular empezó a llamar, y lo contestó, mientras en la pantalla empezaban a aparecer imágenes.

\- Stuart!- era la voz de Ray.- Estás bien? Cómo estás? Mando a Fred a buscarte de inmediato, no te muevas de ahí, estábamos locos de preocupación…!-

\- Cómo sabes dónde estaba?-

\- Cecil me llamó. Y antes de que digas nada…- Ray habló por sobre un río de palabras de Stuart.-… es mejor que lo dejes tranquilo. Necesita tiempo.-

\- Yo lo necesito a él! Dijo que amaba, y hoy se largó!-

\- Stuart…- Ray respiró hondo.- Hablaremos cuando llegues, okay? Pero es mejor que lo dejes solo un poco… está muy sacudido por lo que pasó, y quiere concentrarse en Eulogy ahora…-

Stuart levantó la vista. En la pantalla habían aparecido imágenes de guerra, siempre guerra.

-… maldita sea, Ray.- susurró, antes de empezar a llorar.

\- mando a Fred y a Paul por ti ahora, okay? Quédate ahí… todo estará bien…-

Stuart le cortó a Ray, concentrándose en las imágenes en las pantallas. Eran imágenes de guerra en Bosnia: violencia, explosiones, gente volviéndose un rocío sangriento, tomas intercaladas de una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños hablando, corriendo, luchando… sola, siempre sola.

Y Stuart se quedó viendo los rollos toda la noche. Gruesas lágrimas le corrían por la cara.

Esas imágenes, silenciosas.

Escuchaba una canción. Pero no de la cinta, cuyas voces aún sin editar eran destempladas.

Las oía en su cabeza.

Eulogy...

Eulogy of Summer.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Paul corrió a través de Times Square. Corrió a través del boulevard, corrió a través de Broadway, y más de alguien se volteó para ver al apuesto joven de melena oscura, lentes y largo abrigo sobre jeans desgastados y camiseta de The Ramones que corría como una flecha, obviamente buscando a alguien. Finalmente marcó el teléfono de Stuart exasperado, de pie en una esquina, frente a la tienda de Manolo Blahnik.

\- Maldita sea.- ladró.- Dónde estás?-

\- … no estoy muy seguro.- la voz de Stuart, cargada de lágrimas. Paul respiró hondo, se frotó los ojos, y puso su voz de maestra de kindergarten.

\- A ver, estás en la calle o en un edificio?-

\- En un edificio… en el techo…-

\- Ya. Te acuerdas si es un hotel, o unas oficinas o qué?-

\- Bueno, tenía un restaurant abajo…-

\- Qué ves desde ahí?-

\- El mar… y donde estaban las Torres Gemelas…-

\- A qué lado tienes el sol?-

\- Eh…-

\- Está del lado de la mano que usas para comer?-

\- * silencio * sí…-

\- Quédate ahí, voy para allá.-

 

 

Stuart estaba acodado en la azotea de uno de los únicos edificios que habían sobrevividos al 11 de septiembre, el bolso de cuero a sus pies, observando la Zona Cero. Tenía el walkman puesto, y estaba rodeado de hojitas arrugadas amarillas que flotaban en el viento, un notepad en su mano, la ropa arrugada, la melena rizada en una especie de afro por no peinarse. Paul lo observó un momento, y luego se arrodilló a su lado, con suavidad.

\- Stuart.- dijo suavemente.- Fred y Ruffo te están esperando el hotel. Qué haces acá?-

\- Quería… mirar.-

\- Qué querías mirar?-

\- No sé…- Stuart ocultó la cara en el pecho de Paul y lloró. Paul lo meció, besándole el pelo, hasta que lo oyó murmurar:

\- Porqué todos son tan buenos conmigo y han sido tan malos con Cecil? Porqué?-

\- Stuart…-

\- No quiero cantar. No quiero ir con Ray. Quiero… no sé que quiero…-

\- Ray no te quiere para que cantes, sólo quiere asegurarse que estés bien. Ray te quiere mucho, Stuart, igual que nosotros.- dijo Paul, su mano en la suya. Stuart se dejó poner de pie, mientras Paul guardaba su notepad y le limpiaba la cara como a un niño.

\- Vamos?-

\- Vamos.-

Stuart echó una última mirada a la Zona Cero antes de irse. En su notepad, la palabra DESTRUCTION estaba escrita varias veces como título de sus versos.

 

 

EULOGY TO DESTRUCTION.

 

Destruction   
Into The Light   
You’re Gone   
Silent Lies   
Saving The World One Day At Time (Misha)   
The Road to Warzone   
Not Enough For You   
Living in Gray.   
Gentle Murderer   
Taste Like Black Sugar.   
Chained Undreaming   
Open Up Your Eyes   
Eulogy – Leaves Falling-   
Tears in the Dust.

 

La fiesta de lanzamiento de Eulogy To Destruction, en enero, estaba llena de la habitual fauna popera y de los hijos de la Rolling Stone: pero para deleite de Ray Ward, también estaba representada la crítica, las revistas de música seria, y otros canales aparte del E!. Él personalmente había arrastrado del brazo a Stuart a toda cámara que le pareciera que valía la pena, y había encontrado a un Stuart amistoso y más centrado, pero menos propenso a dejarse arrastrar. También estaba menos propenso a soltar imbecilidades, y eso lo hizo agradecer el cambio que tres meses encerrado preparando la placa parecía haber hecho en su otrora cabezahueca estrella, pero ahora, aprovechando un momento de respiro para mirarlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta que su nueva sobriedad no era debida sólo al cansancio de sacar un disco- un disco brillante, si decía la verdad: Eulogy iba mucho más allá del bubblegum pop para incursionar de lleno en el brit emocional, aunque Stuart fuera más yanqui que McDonalds-

No, Stuart estaba cambiado. Tampoco era sólo su nueva apariencia, aunque la conversión de su loca melena aleonada y brillante en tonos más castaños cayendo alisada y en un corte largo pero suave y más natural alrededor de su cara, así como la ausencia de ropas adolescentes reemplazadas con un traje juvenil, pero de buen corte, de Matsuoka, cumplimentaba su juventud y su cuerpo atlético sin desmerecer su edad. Ya no era el ídolo en zapatillas y camiseta, sino que tenía cierta tristeza en los ojos aún ingenuos que era, se temía, un amargo souvenir de Cecil.

Las letras de Eulogy acusaban el cambio, también. Era el primer disco con Stuart y Paul como productores mayoritarios: y el single, que ya estaba sonando con considerable, aunque no apabullante, éxito, Open Up Your Eyes, hablaba de realidad y de fuerza, algo a lo que los fans de Stuart habían respondido increíblemente bien. De alguna forma, parecía haber perdido algo de su atractivo juvenil y su status de sensación pop, pero tenía seguidores fieles, los suficientes para mantenerlo rentable. Con suerte, sería un nuevo Sting.

Ray suspiró. Había perdido un negocio estupendo que podría haberse quemado en un par de años más, pero que ahora podría durar veinte o más. No era un mal negocio, dentro de todo. Y sin embargo, mucho más allá de las cifras, Ray se había encariñado con Stuart y extrañaba su ingenua alegría. Que parecía haberse ido de paseo, con Cecil.

\- Estás aburrido?-

\- No me acaba de convencer la portada, pero está bien.- dijo Stuart con un suspiro. La portada de Eulogy lo mostraba vestido de rojo furioso en un conjunto de cuero que bordeaba el glam, de pie en equilibrio sobre unas lápidas con el resto de su banda desperdigada alrededor, vestidos de militar gris. La letras estaban pintarrajeadas en negro, semejante a su maquillaje de teatro. Stuart había logrado un rostro extraño en la foto, extraño pero hermoso, mezcla de contemplación onírica y movimiento animal: era, principalmente, por lo que Ray había elegido la foto. Era un nuevo Stuart… pero extrañaba al antiguo.

\- Tengo la gira agendada para mayo.- Ray hizo caso omiso del quejido de Stuart.- Tienes que salir a promocionarlo, la recepción ha sido más bien tibia, Stuart.-

\- Mientras alcance para la comida de Ruffo.- Stuart se encogió de hombros.- No tengo ganas de irme de gira todavía, Ray.-

\- Es mejor eso a que te la pases encerrado. No estás yendo a ningún sitio, Stuart.- dijo Ray con franqueza.- Qué sacas con estar en casa viendo South Park y llorando con Ruffo? Necesitas distraerte… salir.-

Stuart se volvió y miró a Paul, a su lado con un traje de Armani y zapatillas de gimnasia, la coleta sujeta en lo alto de la cabeza con palillos chinos.

\- Tú quieres ir?-

\- Yo…- dijo Paul.- No puedo ir contigo a la gira.-

\- Qué?- Stuart lo miró boquiabierto, el antiguo Stuart regresando.- Cómo que no puedes ir conmigo de gira? Paul?!-

\- No me necesitas, hay muchos más guitarristas… tengo un amigo al que le gustas mucho.- dijo Paul con cierta incomodidad.

\- Te necesito!-

\- … no, y yo… bueno, tengo otros proyectos.-

Stuart miró a Ray, suplicante.

\- Paul es freelance. No puedo obligarlo.- Ray se encogió de hombros.- Por otro lado, a ti sí puedo obligarte a ir de gira.-

\- No puedes abandonarme! Qué tienes que hacer de importante?!- ladró Stuart, agitando la cabeza y arruinando su elegante corte.- Cómo puedes…?!-

\- Stuart, tú sabes que acepté trabajar para ti para juntar un poco de dinero y sacar mi disco solista. Y además…- dijo Paul, las manos en los bolsillos, un suspiro exasperado.- Tengo otro trabajo que me interesa mucho.-

\- Qué es? Cuánto te pagan? Puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo! Paul!- gritó Stuart sin importarle que la gente en el lanzamiento se volviera a ellos y susurrara ante sus gritos. Paul intentó calmarlo, pero Stuart le aferró las mangas y empezó a sacudir al delgado músico.

\- Stuart!- gritó Paul, al fin exasperado, aún mientras Ray trataba de separarlos.- No quiero tocar más bubblegum pop! Te quiero mucho, pero quiero seguir mi carrera, y estoy cansado de verte llorar y sufrir por Cecil!! Tengo que irme!-

\- POR QUEEEEÉ?-

\- … me llamaron. Quieren que sea asistente de edición de banda de sonido de una película.-

\- QUÉ? ME VAS A DEJAR PARA SER ASISTENTE DEL ASISTENTE DEL ASISTENTE DE SONIDO DE UNA MALDITA PELÍCULA DE MIERDA!?- chilló Stuart. Obviamente cada par de ojos del lanzamiento estaba en ellos, pero Ray ya se había dado por vencido y se frotaba la frente.

\- Sí.-

\- POR QUÉEEE?-

\- Es asistente de sonido para Eulogy.- dijo Paul con sencillez.

Stuart se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito, pálido de golpe. Y luego, echó el brazo atrás y volteó al delicado Paul de un solo puñetazo justo encima del editor de Rolling Stone.

 

~~I~~

 

La gira fue un desastre. Aunque se vendieron los boletos, y Stuart nunca tuvo que pasar la vergüenza de tocar para un auditorio vacío, las multitudes que iban a escucharlo abucheaban sus nuevos temas y exigían sus temas viejos y más bubblegum: Stuart estaba seguro de haber tocado “It could be magic” quinientas veces. Por primera vez odiaba a su público: no podía conectarse con ellos, ni ellos con él, y eso significaba que cada concierto era más parecido a escuchar un aburrido Stuart Greatest Hits, y cada noche, odiaba más el curtain call.

La crítica se lo comió vivo por volver a sus raíces bubblegum tras los elogios por Eulogy to Destruction, y por su falta de energía en el escenario, y por su nuevo y aburrido guitarrista.

La partida de Paul hizo que el grupo se desmembrara rapidamente. No importó cuánto dinero Ray tirara sobre la mesa: Stuart se hamacó en la silla y dijo que realmente no le importaba, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de sacar otro disco a la brevedad, y Fred y los demás, animados por el ejemplo de Paul, aceptaron otras ofertas, uniéndose a los más variopintos proyectos, aunque prometieron volver para la próxima gira. Ray lloró sobre exclusividad, amenazó con reemplazarlos y bramó sobre músicos cabezas huecas que tenían la suerte de colgarse del talento de Stuart y luego se creían la gran cosa, pero Stuart no hizo caso, y no dijo nada cuando Fred se unió a un Lilith Fair solamente para conseguir chicas fingiendo ser feminista y George se puso a trabajar como compositor de una serie de televisión futurista.   
Stuart se dedicó a descansar, ver televisión y pasear con Ruffo, el que aparentaba compartir su ánimo depresivo y se sentaba a su lado en los parques con el hocico en las patas mientras el otoño se filtraba amarillo por las hojas.  
Y eso duró once días completos, hasta que una chica que trotaba junto a su pequeña y preciosa dálmata fue tackleada por Ruffo con una súbita ansia sexual y mientras la dálmata huía del peludo violador, la chica acabó con codos, rodillas y mentón pelados en el suelo y un chichón de padre y señor mío. No había sido una caída de dama, sino más bien un accidente de motocross: y Stuart, que había estado en Bagdad, todo sea dicho, dudó entre llamar una ambulancia o a la morgue directamente mientras corría a su lado.  
\- Lo siento!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Ruffo es una bestia, estás… bien???- balbuceó, viendo a la chica enderezarse con la nariz aplastada como un chanchito sanguinolento y los ojos en cruz.  
\- aaay…-

 

Se llamaba Judy. ( más bien ‘udi’ con todos los vendajes y gasa en la nariz) tenía veinticuatro años, vivía sola con su perra Rosie y su gato Dancer, y era una estudiante de música clásica y piano que no sólo no tenía la más mínima idea de quién era Stuart, sino que tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de nada que no estuviera encerrado entre dos corcheas. Stuart tuvo que hacerse responsable cuando tras un loco cortejo Ruffo preñó a la bella dálmata de raza, y tuvo que hospedar a la mamita en su casa, debido a que el departamento de Judy no era lugar para una perrita dando a luz. Con tres veterinarios, Rosie dio a luz a los siete dálmatas más feos de la historia, peludos, gordos y con las manchas disparejas por el horrendo mestizaje: pero tanto Judy como Stuart los encontraron adorables, y a pesar del despelote que significaba la retahíla de cachorros metiéndose en todas partes, los dos fueron abuelos orgullosos y sacaban a pasear a toda la camada con mucha alharaca.  
Rosie, que tenía más cerebro que todos los demás juntos, vio a sus cachorros y casi le saca una oreja a Ruffo cuando intentó avances amorosos otra vez.   
Por eso, cuando Ray fue a ver a Stuart para informarle que había sido nominado a cuatro Grammys, se encontró con la inesperada escena de dos cachorros intentando treparse por el interior de sus pantalones de Armani, uno balanceándose en lo alto de una lámpara, otro dormido encima de la TV de plasma, dos tironeándose unos audífonos carísimos, y una chica preciosa con espadrapo en la nariz, una camiseta blanca completamente empapada revelando un cuerpo de infarto, shorts sucios y rizos castaños bañando con Stuart el séptimo cachorro en una bañera de bebé colocada sobre una mesa cara de caoba perdida de agua.  
Ruffo movía la cola al lado, la cara manchada de salsa de tomate y miguitas: y una dálmata hermosa observaba todo desde la escalera, con una expresión que Ray se encontró reflejando cuando finalmente un cachorro logró engancharse de su pierna y le clavó los colmillos amistosamente.  
Tras una hora consiguiendo un servicio de aseo, un auxiliar veterinario, una cocinera y una asistente, Ray consiguió que la casa se viera más o menos normal, oliendo a comida y con los cachorros en una jaula de bebé en un rincón tironeándole el pelo a Ruffo, mientras la dálmata dormitaba en una cama inflable en la piscina. Y Stuart y su cabezahueca amiga, en ropa seca y con la cara de dos niños en un cumpleaños comían galletas y le contaban las aventuras de Teddy, Gizmo, Schubert, Haendel, Mendelsonn, Aida y Britney entusiasmados, y completamente inconscientes de la cantidad de dinero que Ray había movido en una hora.   
\- Stuart…- dijo Ray, las manos unidas y la frente apoyada en ellas, porque le dolía la cabeza.- Estás nominado a cuatro Grammys, por mejor album, mejor cancion, mejor artista rythm and blues y mejor videoclip. Es importante que vayas a la premiación: esperan que presentes el premio a la mejor artista nueva, y quieren que cantes una de tus canciones, del Cd nuevo.-  
\- Cuándo es?- preguntó Stuart, frotándose la frente.  
\- Mañana en la noche. Tú no abres tu correo?-  
\- Se lo comió Teddy.-  
\- y tus emails?-  
\- El cable se lo comió Aida.-  
\- Pues contesta el teléfono, maldita sea!-  
\- No puedo. Lo orinó Britney y aún no se seca.- (NdA: de la vida real de esta autora ;_;)  
\- STUART!-  
\- Ah?-

 

Judy podía verse muy bonita arreglada en un Vera Wang rosado mientras no abriera la boca: Stuart, igualmente atildado vestido de azul acero y tratando de no equivocarse al decir “ Watanabe Kikuchi” si le preguntaban de qué estaba vestido ( y eso que no le parecía disfraz, a él, pero prefería ni preguntar) y “ Michiru Ooshima” cuando leyera a la ganadora… malditos nombres chinos!! Judy la tenía fácil con el nombre de su vestido… pero ojalá no los interrogaran…  
La ceremonia, en el legendario TeatroKodak, tenía una alfombra roja de dos cuadras de largo, y emparedados entre U2 y Kanye West, que le comentó a Stuart que ése era un sexy pussy: Stuart, siendo el ingenuo que era, le dijo que lo que habían tenido era perritos, no gatitos, y si quería uno, a lo que Bono y The Edge fueron al rescate, se ofrecieron a adoptar dos cachorros y los escoltaron hasta la entrada.  
Sentados entre Nelly Furtado y Brandon Flowers, Stuart y Judy sacaron los paquetes de maní que habían ocultado en el escote del Vera Wang y se los comieron mientras comenzaba la ceremonia: e esstaban empezando con los M&M, que había manchado el escote rosado con chcolate y caramelo de colores. Stuart estaba chupándolo para tratar de sacar las manchas cuando oyeron risas y maullidos, y notaron que los estaban enfocando cámaras y que estaban apareciendo en las pantallas gigantes con la lengua de Stuart entre los suaves pechos de Judy: y si los dos se pusieron fucsias y se apartaron de golpe, fue simplemente porque haber sido pescados comiendo chocolate a escondidas.  
En alguna parte, Ray se sacaba el pelo a mechones---  
\- Ustedes dos, basta, son unos adolescentes insaciables…- Nelly les prestó un pañuelo para limpiarse la baba, riendo, mentras Judy intentaba desmanchar el escote.- Es una pena del vestido…-  
\- Oye, er s muy amable, te gustan los cachorritos?-  
\- Stuart, estábamos buscándote, tienes que subir a cantar en veinte minutos!!- exclamó un chico vestido de negro, con un bluetooth en la oreja y un aspecto extremadamente estresado. Stuart ni siquiera alcanzó a despedirse cuando fue llevado casi en brazos a la carrera tras bambalinas, en donde lo colocaron con poca gentileza entre dos coristas enmallados con bíceps de campeonato.  
\- Qué tengo que cantar…?- balbuceó Stuart mientras los coristas lo empujaban al escenario.  
\- No te llegó…?!- el chico parecía a punto de un ataque de histeria.- It’s Like Magic!! CANTA MAGIC!!!-  
\- Qué…?- relinchó Stuart, a pesar de que los coristas lo empujaban como una marea de pectorales: él no era chiquito, pero parecía un enano luchando contra una avalancha.- Pero dijeron algo nuevo… es la más antigua… es…-  
Mientras lo empujaban al escenario, y las luces lo deslumbraban, los primeros acordes sincopados y juguetones de su primer éxito, el más popero de todos, Stuart parpadeó, y localizó en la multitud a Judy, que aplaudía su entrada alegremente.   
La letra estaba grabada en su cabeza: y abrió la boca para empezar cuando alguien le puso en la cabeza un micrófono con audífono y los bailarines empezaron a hacer evoluciones a su alrededor. Las luces lo cegaron un momento, y en el momento en que empezó la primera línea, sintió, entre los cientos de ojos en él, un par de ojos almendrados y oscuros…  
I’ve met you in a fairytale  
No, no podía ser…  
And I went straight to never land…  
Qué estaba haciendo? Cantando bajo las luces una canción idiota, con bailarines en mallas negras y bailarinas con tutúes de encaje dando saltitos al ritmo sincopado… era idiota. Qué diría Cecil? Dios Santo, no era obvio porqué lo había dejado?  
Miró a Judy que daba saltitos, y pensó que ella lo quería tal como era, y eran tan parecidos, y con ella nunca se sentiría un idiota, nunca se sentiría tan incapaz, tan poca cosa, nunca volvería a sufrir como Cecil lo había hecho sufrir…  
… pero nunca sería nada más que una melena, una sonrisa, un Just Like Magic, y saltitos en un escenario colorido, olvidados, veloces…  
Estaba orgulloso de una sola cosa en su vida, y era de su último disco, de todo lo que había escrito con el corazón. Si a nadie le gustaba, pues mala suerte. Pero quería…  
… quería que toda esa gente supiera quién era, y que sin Cecil, él tenía el corazón roto.  
Se detuvo en seco. Hubo un momento de confusión, y luego la música se apagó con una nota discordante. Vio las cámaras alzarse, y supo que la señal se había ido a comerciales para cubrirlo: pero mientras la gente presente en la premiación lo miraba desconcertada y algo avergonzada, Stuart se adelantó entre los bailarines, y buscó con la mirada. Judy, desconcertada. Y entre los hermanos Coen y Sofía Coppola, con Faith a su lado, estaba Cecil, los ojos clavados en él.

It’s like an old movie  
It’s like 1969  
The time had just stopped by  
The moment you walked away from me.  
I don’t wanna live another day  
I am lost  
I’m living in grey  
I am so alone  
Without you, without you...

Hubo un silencio maravilloso. Luego, de súbito el director de la orquesta en vivo ( un alumno de Hans Zimmer, nada menos) hizo un gesto, y con un poder operístico inesperado, los músicos elevaron su sencilla balada a un himno, cada uno tocando de memoria el fraseo musical. Al menos, ellos sí habían comprado el CD!  
La balada escaló, sonora y poderosa, y Stuart intentó forzar sus ojos para ver a Cecil, pero las luces le dieron en la cara y quedó completamente ciego y deslumbrado. Pero no importaba: si cantaba, él tendría que escucharlo donde estuviera…  
Y una guitarra eléctrica rompió el hechizo orquestal con un sentido del tempo increíble, aguda y violenta. Stuart no tenía que poder ver para identificarla: era Paul, tan reconocible como su voz, haciendo su magia, con una versión increíblemente rockera del piano de Eulogy to Destruction. Stuart obedeció al ritmo como un perro entrenado, y cuando la luz lo inundó desde la espalda en una explosión y los bailarines se apartaron, una máquina de viento le agitó el pelo y sonrió, arrancándose la chaqueta que tanto le había recomendado Ray y elevó la voz tan firme, tan segura, que era imposible que Cecil no lo oyera.  
Cantaré hasta obligarte a oírme…

The wind has taken all the springs  
In my world  
And there’s raining dead leaves  
Over my head.

Los bailarines también tenían que haber oído el disco, porque de pronto avanzaron envolviéndolo, sus gestos ya no juguetones o saltarines, son que decididos, casi militares: y Stuart, que podía ser extremadamente torpe pero había bailado e suficientes videos para poder seguirlos con cierta idea, se dejó llevar por ellos, concentrándose en elevar su voz tan firme y potente como jamás se había esforzado. Stuart tenía una voz juvenil aún, aunque muy sólida: pero ahora se arriesgó a elevarse y resonar con todas sus fuerzas. La balada se transformó en una versión rockera violenta y casi ensordecedora, y Stuart, aún cegado por las luces, escuchó aplausos y chillidos, y luego una ovación ensordecedora mientras los músicos seguían a Paul en una conclusión libre y salvaje. Cuando las luces bjaron, vio a todo el mundo aplaudiendo, incluso a los bailarines, y se preguntó porqué aplaudían y porqué todo el mundo estaba de pie: pero entonces vio a Cecil, fácilmente reconocible porque era el único sentado aún, aunque su rostro parecía… shockeado?  
Su expresión no era nada comparada con la que puso, cuando en voz muy alta, Stuart anunció, apuntándole con el dedo:  
\- Esa fue Eulogy to Destruction, y la compuse para la película de Cecil Linnet, Eulogy!!!!-

 

A Stuart casi no lo dejaron escuchar la premiación luego con tanta gente yendo a felicitarlo, a asegurarle que habían comprado su disco ( si la mitad hubiera sido cierto, ya habría sido triple platino!!) y a invitarlo a diferentes fiestas, eventos y conciertos, incluyendo algunos que no tenía la menor idea dónde eran. Estaba tan entretenido charlando con Judy y Damien Rice que casi no escuchó cuando Adam Levin y Carrie Underwood lo mencionaron entre los nominados por Mejor Disco de Rock. Bono le palmoteó la cabeza y lo empujó en la dirección correcta, para que fuera sorprendidísimo a buscar su premio cuando fue anunciado como el ganador, y se quedara mirando al público con la boca abierta, hasta que vio a Cecil, que seguía allí sentado, mirándolo, mirándolo. Estaba aún más delgado que antes, y estaba vestido de negro como siempre, de pies a cabeza, con camisa y corbata, la melena cortada en un bob muy breve. Faith estaba a su lado, junto al hermano Coen más gordo: ella sí le aplaudía fascinada, sus bellos rizos cayéndole sobre un busto aumentado porque estaba gordísima, con un vestido lleno de brillos de un verde luminoso.   
\- Gracias por todo… yo escribí las canciones porque quiero… quiero a una persona y estaba muy triste porque me dejó… y me fui a sentar junto a la Zona Cero y pensé en cuanta gente ahí sí quería estar con los suyos y los hicieron dejarlos a la fuerza… me dio tanta rabia…- susurró, y en el silencio súbito, todos lo oyeron inspirar, con la garganta apretada de pronto.- No podemos dejar que algo así pase otra vez! Tenemos que parar lo que está pasando en Irak ya, tengo a un amigo allí… y si le pasa algo…- agregó mirando a la cámara.- Misha, si me estás mirando, no tengas miedo, te prometo que todo se arreglará!!!-

Mejor Disco. Mejor canción, para Living In Grey. Mejor editor de sonido, para Paul. Stuart buscó vagamente una tercera mano para el otro Grammy y al fin tuvo que meterse uno bajo la mandíbula hasta que Paul se apiadó y se llevó el de mejor Disco en la mano. Cuando se lo tomó, Stuart lo abrazó estrechamente, y los dos se fundieron sólo con los brazos, las manos ocupadas, Paul susurrándole que lo quería mucho que lo perdonara, que estaba feliz de verlo feliz. Judy produjo de algún lado un bolsito de malla ridículamente elástico, y los tres al fin lograron alegremente meter los cuatro premios en la red, estirándola de forma absurda, y en el jaleo de la salida, con tantas estrellas dándose codazos y tratando de dejar el recinto sin que ninguna modelo idiota te clavara los stilettos en un pie y ningún rockero se agarrara a palmetazos por algún empujón involuntario ( quiero decir, te atreverías a empujar a Fred Dunst?) Stuart sintió de pronto una mano en su muñeca, y un tirón brusco lo apartó de Judy y Paul, para encontrarse con los ojos almendrados de Cecil en la cara entre el mar de gente, el rostro ilegible del severo árabe casi en el suyo.  
\- Cecil…- musitó sin voz.- Me escuchaste… era todo por ti… yo…-  
Cecil no dijo nada, sólo se volteó y se lo llevó a la rastra por entre la gente, Stuart tropezando, empujando y cayéndose tironeado por esa mano tan firme en el sentido contrario de la gente, llevándose un palmetazo por agarrar sin querer una pechuga de Jessica Simpsom y yéndose de hocico al tropezar con las botas con alzas de James Blunt, pero Cecil no se detuvo ni se volteó a mirarlo hasta que lo metió en una caseta de sonido llena de cables, oscura casi, sólo con destellos de luz de flashes en un pasillo cercano llegando a iluminar el pequeño espacio, poco mayor que una cabina de teléfonos, en donde se enfrentaron.  
\- Qué creíste que estabas haciendo?- siseó Cecil.  
-… eh… tratando de salir…- balbuceó Stuart. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo que sintió que su cerebro se había quedado allá con los chicos cuando Cecil le clavó la vista: sintió que se iba la cabeza al tenerlo tan cerca, al inspirar su aroma a fruta, ver de nuevo la luz reflejarse en su negrísimo cabello. Pero sus siguientes palabras lo hicieron explotar, una cólera vivísima e inesperada inundándole el pecho cuando Cecil, sin soltarle la muñeca en su agarre doloroso, gruñó:  
\- No te dí permiso para escribir una canción para Eulogy!!-  
Stuart estalló, y arrancando la muñeca de su agarre lo agarró por los bíceps, y para su propio shock, lo levantó del suelo, la ligereza del cuerpo de Cecil sorprendiéndolo, cuando le dio un sacudón violento y lo estampó contra la pared.  
\- ME IMPORTA UNA FLYING FUCK TU PELICULA DE MIERDA! ME PARTISTE EL CORAZÓN, CAMINASTE ENCIMA CON ZAPATILLAS DE CLAVOS Y TE LARGASTE SIN UNA JODIDA PALABRA COMO UN COBARDE, ASÍ QUE SI SE ME ANTOJA ESCRIBIR UN DISCO ENTERO SOBRE LO QUE ME HICISTE, ES MI ASUNTO!!!!-  
\- Stuart…- el gesto de Cecil se hizo peligroso, pero luego, dejó colgar la cabeza, algo de derrota en sus brazos a los costados.- No lo comprendes? No podemos estar juntos… para ti siempre está soleado, para mí siempre llueve, y estoy acostumbrado a eso… no quiero arruinar tu vida, no quiero que dejes de ser quien eres, pero una vez que se pierde esa alegría ya no regresa… Stuart, me fui, porque sí, tengo sentimientos por ti, pero…-  
\- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, pero la gente no deja a otra si la quiere!!!- gritó Stuart.  
\- Pero si ahora tienes una chica y te ves muy feliz con ella…-  
\- No! Judy es sólo una amiga, es la mamá de mis bebés…-  
\- QUÉ?-  
\- Cecil, yo no puedo…- balbuceó Stuart, sin hacer caso de la cara de shock de Cecil.- … por favor vuelve…-  
\- No, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, y además tengo que ir a Yugoeslavia para acabar Eulogy, sólo me he quedado porque Faith está cerca de su fecha…-  
\- Su… Faith está muy gorda, sabes?-  
\- Está embarazada!!-  
\- Ah.-  
\- Stuart, bájame, por favor.- dijo Cecil en voz baja. Sólo entonces Stuart recordó las habilidades de combate de Cecil, pero cerrando los ojos, manteniéndolo alzado, apoyó la frente en su vientre, respirando hondo. Cecil suspiró, y sus manos se hundieron en el cabello de Stuart, el rockero sintiendo temblar esos dedos finos y morenos: y de pronto, cuando Stuart levantó la vista, Cecil bajó la cabeza y sus muslos rodearon la cintura de Stuart, elásticos y firmes, en el mismo momento en que Stuart le soltaba los brazos y sus bocas se encontraban con un jadeo y un gemido de ansias, el beso volviéndose hambriento y lento en un segundo, con lenguas devorándose y enredándose húmedas y posesivas. Stuart sintió un impulso de pasión mezclada con angustia, y cuando Cecil cruzó los tobillos encerrándolo en el cinturón de sus piernas, sus brazos rodeándole la cabeza posesivamente, el deseo por el esbelto e imposible iraquí le borró cualquier otro sentimiento, olvidándose de todo, todo.   
\- Cecil…- gimió.- No puedo vivir sin ti, por favor, por favor… te ruego… quiéreme un poquito…- susurró entre besos, pero Cecil emitió una especie de sollozo, un gemido tenso y áspero, y le hundió las uñas en el escalpo mientras le mordía los labios y sus caderas ondulaban contra las suyas, atrapadas entre la pared y la no menos dura erección de Stuart. Stuart jadeó, incapaz de controlarse, y movió sus caderas violentamente, y Cecil apretó su presa en su cuerpo como si temiera que se lo quitaran, aferrándolo con brazos y piernas como un niño o una fiera. El dolor de abandono, todas las lágrimas que Cecil le había hecho derramar le ardían en la garganta a Stuart: pero su cuerpo no podía controlarse, y cuando las nalgas delgadas de Cecil rozaron su erección en sus movimientos frenéticos Stuart sintió un deseo como ácido en el vientre, incontrolable y violento, y despegando las piernas de Cecil de sus costados las puso en sus hombros, doblándolo cruelmente contra la pared, y descubriéndole el trasero con un movimiento brusco, lo dejó atrapado en sus brazos, el cuello dolorosamente contraído contra la pared mientras sus nalgas se estremecían desnudas al aire, sostenido sólo por sus fuertes brazos.  
\- Stuart!- gimió Cecil, incapaz de moverse, sujeto en el aire, las piernas enredadas en los pantalones: pero esta vez quien tenía el control era Stuart, y cuando lo besó bruscamente, su cuerpo sosteniéndolo mientras se desataba el cinturón y la faja de seda de un tirón y liberaba su sexo palpitante, Cecil se rindió ansioso, aunque sus jadeos de ansiedad cuando la verga de Stuart se colocó caliente y amenazante entre sus nalgas parecía llanto. Suart no podñia pensar en nada, ni en los periodistas a unos metros, ni en su frágil privacidad, ni en la ventanita de la sala por la que si alguien miraba de pronto los vería: sólo podía pensar que quería marcar a Cecil como suyo, suyo, aunque fuera una vez: y olvidando todo lo que Cecil en su momento había hecho para prepararlo, simplemente lo dejó caer sobre su sexo, empalándolo con la fuerza de una estaca. Cecil emitió un sollozo y un grito, pero lo aferró con todas sus fuerzas para empezar a moverse sin nada de la gentileza con que le hacía el amor a Stuart, sino que con una ferocidad salvaje; y cuando Stuart le clavó las uñas manteniéndolo allí con las piernas en alto y el trasero indefenso a las puñaladas de su sexo, Cecil echó la cabeza atrás y con las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara se dejó llevar por un orgasmo salvaje y convulsivo en sus brazos. Stuart sintió algo parecido al horror al ver una gota de sangre en la raíz de su sexo, pero Cecil siguió moviéndose descontrolado y lujurioso contra él hasta que el mismo Stuart le clavó los dientes en el tobillo junto a su cara y estalló moviéndose a toda velocidad con una fricción salvaje. En el abandono del orgasmo cayó de rodillas con Cecil en sus brazos, y lo sostuvo contra sí aún mientras todo se ponía blanco, y el placer los arrebataba como una ola poderosa.  
Cuando el placer se retiró, supo con horror que Cecil lloraba, sollozaba sin consuelo contra su cuello, y con manos temblorosas lo separó lo limpió y le arregló la ropa, secándose las manos en la cara faja de seda antes de tomarle la cara y ponerse a llorar él también, sus dedos llenándose de las lágrimas caliente de Cecil. La voz de Stuart sonó histérica, gimiente mientras lo acunaba, sintiendo sus sollozos desesperados.- Cecil… perdónama, perdóname, no sé que hice… no sé yo… Cecil… te hice sangrar! Dios mío, no quería lastimarte, soy un monstruo… perdóname…-  
\- No.- gimió Cecil entre sus lágrimas que parecían también histéricas.- Perdóname… yo… te quiero, Stuart… te quiero…-  
\- Cecil!?-  
-… pero… no puedo… no me querrías… sucio… Stuart, lo que te hice es… perdóname, perdóname…-  
\- Cecil, de qué estás hablando?!- balbuceó Stuart.- Dios mío, estás sangrando…!!-  
\- Nada comparado… con lo que me hicieron sangrar los soldados americanos… tras la muerte de Amira.- susurró Cecil. Stuart sintió un mareo de horror al entender, oyendo esa nota metálica, muerta en la voz de Cecil: y comprendió que los soldados, tras acabar con las muchachas, habían ido tras el bello Cecil, un Cecil joven e idealista con su cámara y sus ilusiones, mudo de horror, en shock por la sangre y el salvajismo frente a él. Stuart lo aferró contra sí, besó su pelo, lo meció: pero los sollozos de Cecil tardaron en acallarse, aunque le devolvía los besos, lo abrazaba con la misma ternura, y cuando al fin se calmó, no lo soltó, los dos allí medio encuclillados y medio abrazados hasta que recordaron donde estaban.  
\- Stuart.- susurró Cecil.- Me gustó... tu canción. Me gustó mucho.-  
\- Gracias. Era para ti.- murmuró Stuart contra su cuello.  
\- No te he olvidado ni un momento. Pero, Stuart...-  
\- No me gustan tus peros.- gimió.  
\- Te quiero. Pero aunque te quiera, no puedo quererte como lo mereces.- susurró Cecil.- Por favor, entiéndeme… olvídame, Stuart. No ves que sólo te hago daño?-  
\- No me importa.- gimió Stuart tercamente.- Además, al que le sangra el trasero es a ti…-  
\- Ven.- Cecil se enderezó, sin apenas quejarse, y arreglándose la ropa le tomó la mano, llevándolo de regreso a los pasillos, dócil como un niño. Stuart se dejó hacer, sin hacer caso a nada, sin importarles que aunque la premiación había terminado mientras hablaban aún quedaban periodistas y gente de montaje por todas partes. Si les tomaron fotos yendo de la mano, despeinados y silenciosos, con los labios inflamados, no prestaron atención: sólo eran conscientes el uno del otro, y cuando bajaron por la alfombra roja que aún estaba llena de gente, Stuart no pensó en nadie, en nada, excepto que era capaz de seguir a Cecil para siempre, paso a paso, mientras él lo guiara.  
Cecil lo llevó en taxi a un hotel en las afueras, pidió una habitación, y lo hizo subir con él, pero no dijo ni una palabra hasta que estuvieron juntos y solos en una fría habitación muy art decó, blanca y gris. Y fue solo allí que tomando sus manos, las besó, las puso en sus hombros, y lo besó con un abandono intenso, soltándose el cabello al mismo tiempo, su rostro muy cerca.  
\- Cecil...- murmuró Stuart.  
\- Te amo, Stuart.- susurró Cecil.- Te amo y nunca estaré más cerca de amar a nadie como te he amado a ti. Eres todo lo… todo lo que si todo el mundo fuera así, no habrían guerras. No habría dolor. Cuando estoy contigo, aunque mi mundo es gris, a veces vuelvo a ver chispazos de color en el mundo, y es gracias a ti que creo… que creo que puedo volver a vivir.-  
\- Vive conmigo.- Stuart, con vigor, empujó al delicado Cecil a la cama, y se montó encima suyo. A pesar de sus posiciones, Stuart sabía que era Cecil quien tenía el control, quien siempre lo había tenido: pero mientras estaban así, aunque no entendiera de lo que hablaba, aunque apenas pudiera interpretar esos ojos oscuros que eran tan vivos y severos a la vez, al menos lo tenía cerca, inspiraba su olor, podía soñar.   
Estaba allí. No se había ido, cuando siempre se le escapaba como arena negra entre los dedos…- Cecil…-  
\- No puedo. No quiero ser quien apague esa luz en tus ojos. Stuart, te juro que no puedo, pero si pudiera vivir mi vida con alguien serías tú. Eres… eres el sueño americano, como debió haberlo sido… y te quiero…- susurró Cecil.- Alah, es un chiste cruel…-  
\- No te vayas…-  
\- Déjame quedarme contigo hoy, pero mañana me voy a Bosnia.-  
\- Voy contigo.-  
\- No. Nunca pisarás Bosnia y ese horror si puedo evitarlo.- la voz de Cecil se hizo severa, y volteándose de pronto con la fuerza de su entrenamiento, la fuerza que escondía su cuerpo fibroso, miró a Stuart con firmeza.- Si me sigues, pediré una orden de restricción contra ti.-  
\- Qué es eso?- Stuart lo miró con los ojos muy grandes. Cecil se dio por vencido y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.- Cecil… y si cuando vuelves vienes... a verme? Si vienes cada vez que puedas... yo te espero. Yo siempre estaré aquí...-  
\- No. Mereces alguien que te ame bien, Stuart, no voy a usarte de motel.-  
\- Pero si no tengo piezas que arrendar… están todas ocupadas con los cachorros… le pusimos una plaquita en cada cuarto a cada uno pero siempre se confunden y todos usan el cuarto de Teddy de baño…-  
\- No me refiero…- Cecil empezó a gorgoritear.- Oh, Stuart... te amo, sabes, aunque no podamos estar juntos.-  
\- Pero si estamos juntos.-  
\- Es la última vez.- dijo Cecil con firmeza, antes de besarlo. Stuart apartó la cara y lo miró con los ojos cansados.  
\- Es mentira, entonces. Es una linda mentira que me quieras… si de veras me quisieras no me abandonarías! Te quedarías conmigo y veríamos tele juntos y comeríamos y nos cuidaríamos cuando estemos enfermos… y tú alegarías porque compongo a las siete en punto de la mañana y por mis cachorros y yo pelearía contigo por tus viajes al culo izquierdo del mundo… Cecil… no entiendo… no te entiendo…-  
\- Cómo te lo explico simplemente?- susurró Cecil, acariciándole el pelo, mientras los ojos de Stuart volvían a inundarse.- Me quieres, verdad?-  
\- Sí.-  
\- Yo te quiero.- dijo el director, su voz calmada y triste.- Pero cuántas veces has sido feliz conmigo, desde que nos conocemos? Has estado más feliz o más triste desde que estamos juntos?-  
Stuart abrió la boca y la cerró, antes de cerrar los ojos y tapárselos con la mano.- Cecil… no crees que no hemos estado contentos sólo porque yo… p-porque yo no te m-merezco, porque s-s-soy un imbé- un i-d-d-iota…-  
\- No se trata de merecer o no…- susurró Cecil, apartándole el brazo para secarle los ojos con besos.- Cuando dos personas se hacen daño, no importa de quien sea la culpa, no importa cuál se la excusa: no deben estar juntos, aunque se quieran mucho. Soy yo el que no me merezco tus lágrimas… no soy un buen hombre. Y tú mereces uno.- dijo Cecil suavemente.- Perdóname…-  
\- Te vas a quedar conmigo hoy, antes de irte mañana a Bosnia?-  
\- Sí.-  
\- La llamada es local? Quiero al menos saber de ti… queda en México, verdad, abajito de Texas?-  
-…-

 

Cecil se fue por última vez sin despertarlo. Stuart se despertó solo, se vistió en silencio, y recogió una nota de Cecil sin leerla en la almohada: luego, despeinado y exhausto, pidió un taxi y se fue rumbo a su casa, aunque tuvo que sacar a Paul de la cama para que viniera a pagarle al vociferante taxista, ya que para variar no llevaba dinero encima. Judy, la cual no estaba enojada en absoluto por su abandono en la fiesta, y lo abrazó cargada de noticias sobre los cachorros, incluyendo casi ahogarse porque los enanos habían descubierto la piscina, se habían arrojado, Judy se había lanzado a sacarlos, antes de recordar que no sabía nadar, y la bella y paciente Rosie se metió, nadó, sacó a todos sus cachorros del cuello de a uno y finalmente a su estúpida ama, mientras Ruffo ladraba del borde de la piscina.   
Paul había acompañado a Judy a casa junto a Fred, y si los dos notaron algo raro en el rostro de Stuart no dijeron nada: pero cuando Stuart se encerró a componer, Paul le llevó almuerzo, y se sentó a su lado su mesa de trabajo, que estaba emparedada entre un refrigerador lleno de agua y galletas de perro y una mesa de edición de sonido llena de migas. Stuart, con la guitarra a un lado conectada al grabador, los audífonos en el cogote y el rostro concentrado, tenía los ojos hinchados, pero seguía componiendo.  
En la mesa, entre todos los borrones y hojas arrugadas, un papel doblado y limpiecito, que por un lado sólo decía: Good Morning.  
\- Estás trabajando en un disco nuevo?-   
\- Sí.-  
\- Tuviste mucho éxito anoche: llamó Ray para decir que las ventas de Living in Grey se dispararon. No lo televisaron pero lo grabaron y lo están largando en todos los canales de música como videoclip… te vas a forrar en derechos, sabes.-  
\- Hm.-  
\- Vi que te ibas con Cecil.- dijo Paul suavemente, una mano en su brazo.- Hay algo que me quieras contar, Stuart?-  
\- Se fue.- dijo Stuart, resoplando al tomar la guitarra.- Me pidió que lo dejara irse. Dijo que no quería tenerme más colgado de él… colgando de cada momento que pudiera darme… quiere que lo deje tranquilo.-  
\- Cecil te quiere mucho.- dijo Paul despacio.- Pero no crees que puede tener razón? Son muy distintos.-  
\- Si yo lo tuviera… haría cualquier cosa por él, te juro que iría a la universidad, me haría… científico de cohetes o experto en filosofía o lo que fuera…- gimió Stuart, pero luego se tranquilizó con un esfuerzo.- Si lo tuviera, yo…-  
\- Ya lo has tenido y no funcionó. Ya pasó, Stuart.- dijo Paul con dulzura, tomándole la cara.- Y hay mucha, mucha gente que te quiere, Stuart. Yo te quiero...- agregó, acariándole la mejilla.   
\- Gracias. Yo también te quiero. Me puedes tocar la guitarra para este álbum, Paul?.-  
\- Tú sabes que no puedo decirte que no.- suspiró Paul, sus oscuros ojos tristes, soltándole la cara.  
\- Sin ti, lo hago todo mal.- suspiró Stuart.  
\- No es tu culpa. Simplemente te picó el bichito del amor, la flecha de cupido y en esos casos no hay mucho que hacer excepto sentir. Pero Si uno pudiera elegir, sería mucho más fácil, pero no se puede. Si yo pudiera…-  
\- A ti también te va mal?- preguntó Stuart, grandes ojos muy inocentes mientras Paul le ordenaba y numeraba las hojas cubiertas de notas musicales y lyrics.- Paul, lo siento, nunca te he preguntado… estás enamorado de alguien? Lo conozco?-  
\- Tengo un crush en un imbécil descerebrado hace años.- dijo Paul, sin aspereza, sin mirar la cara ingenua de Stuart, tomando una segunda guitarra.- Olvídalo, Stu: ahora muéstrame cómo pretendes que toque esto, porque parece que necesitaría como siete dedos y medio en cada mano…-

 

Stuart estaba en medio de las grabaciones cuando Ray le avisó que Cecil había regresado, casi un mes y medio luego, para encerrarse en su edición final de Eulogy. Stuart no hizo ningún comentario, trabajando sin levantar la vista en los arpegios de la obsesiva, pero optimista melodía que abriría el disco, y su primera frase: Love, let me go.  
La nota de Cecil seguía en su velador, en su mesa de trabajo, en su bolso, en su comedor: donde iba, allí iba la nota, sin abrir. Paul y los demás lo respetaban y cuidaban que no la salpicara café, ni nadie la usara para anotar un teléfono: pero la tristeza de Stuart los preocupaba a todo, aunque lo era la agonía que le habían visto tras el primer abandono de Cecil. Era distinto. Stuart bromeaba con Judy, jugaba con los cachorros, que ahora ya tenían peso suficiente para derribar al desprevenido, trabajaba con tesón y grababa sus canciones nuevas con una energía brillante y dura que hacía su voz la más firme y la más intensa que nunca le hubieran escuchado.   
Comía pizza y hablaba con ellos, bromeaba con ellos, pero no reía: les tomó un mes darse cuenta que Stuart ya no reía. Y estaba leyendo: revistas, pero revistas serias, como la Newsweek y la Time, y cuando no entendía algo, le pedía a alguien que se lo explicara con paciencia. Ahora le interesaba la crisis energética, y había hecho que Ray transformara el estudio y su casa en instalaciones energéticamente eficientes.  
Y salía muy poco, sólo cuando lo obligaban. Prefería quedarse en casa, y a pesar de las muchas bromas iniciales sobre Judy, ahora la chica salía con un concertista de piano que les había conseguido la orquesta filarmónica de Boston para abrir el primer single a bajo costo. Stuart estaba solo, y si no hubiera sido Stuart, todos hubieran pensado que sólo estaba madurando en vez de deprimido.   
Pero estaba bien. Sólo triste.  
\- Qué, ahora?- ladró Xavier, el sonidista jefe, cuando Stuart detuvo la grabación de Love Fool por quinta vez.- Lo estás haciendo bien, Stuart! Sigue!-  
\- No, espera...- Stuart, los audífonos en las orejas, una larga camiseta roja sobre los jeans gastados, descalzo, saltó cables hasta acercarse a una mesa y tomó unas notas en la rayada hoja de lyrics que tenía en la mano mientras el resto del grupo esperaba pacientemente. Les había tomado tres días grabar el primer single y Stuart había cambiado la mitad de las lyrics, y con el segundo iban por las mismas. Tenían dieciocho días para catorce canciones, así que ya estaban atrasados. Al menos una era un cover con la que no podría joder mucho…  
Love Fool era una canción agradable, juguetona, lo más pop que Stuart cantara desde Just Like Magic: pero Stuart la cantaba con intensidad, y su entonación autocensurante y sarcástica la hacía mucho más intensa de lo normal, aún mientras bailaba al cantarla.

He gave me the swetest kisses ever  
But he couldn’t stay very long  
And I become his love fool  
Causehe would love me never   
And all I want in the world I want you..  
Oh I want you...  
And again I’m a fool...  
I’m a love fool...

\- Bien!- exclamó Ray, alzando los pulgares cuando Xavier, que era un bizarro perfeccionista, dio la orden de cortar, empastar y grabar. El grupo respiró aliviado, aunque Stuart aún se quedó un rato junto al micrófono con la mirada baja. Los demás fueron por refrescos y encendieron la TV, porque encerrados allí por quince horas diarias siempre perdían contacto con el mundo: pero Stuart se volvió a la sala de edición para escuchar a canción una vez más antes de darle el visto bueno, y por eso no oyó nada aunque los demás emitieron sonidos de sorpresa.  
Fue sólo instinto lo que lo hizo levantar la vista y ver a Cecil sentado a una mesa largo con gente que no conocía. Estaba dando una conferencia de prensa, y aunque no hubiera tenido la canción en las orejas no habría podido oír nada al estar en la salita a prueba de sonido: pero podía leer el pie de imagen, en la que en le tras blancas sobre fondo azul se leía claramente: CECIL LINNET INICIA LAS AUDICIONES PARA EL SOUNDTRACK DE EULOGY.   
Y en letras más pequeñas abajo, en letras que corrían, se leía: “No hemos elegido a nadie aún. Queremos un experto en soundtrack y dos o tres canciones para el ending, posiblemente con un videoclip. Vamos a audicionar, aunque hay grupos que ya nos han enviado muestras y las agradecemos muchísimo. Las audiciones serán los días 14 y 15 en el estudio 89 de Universal…”  
Stuart se volvió a Ray, que tenía una expresión de remordimiento en la cara: el sabía. Y pasado mañana era 14.  
Ray le movió la cabeza, en muda petición. Pero Stuart no dijo nada, dándole la espalda a la pantalla y volviendo a tomar sus hojitas de lyrics, mordiéndose los labios.  
Beautiful Lie la grabó de una sola vez. Xavier no se quiso arriesgar a interrumpirlo ni una vez, porque sabía que no era fácil conseguir la intensidad de alguien que canta con la garganta llena de lágrimas y sin embargo no le falla la voz ni una vez.

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando estaban a la mitad de Unstable, cuando sonó el teléfono y Xavier se puso a maldecir como un estibador, porque era la quinta interrupción. Mientras él, y los miembros de la banda puteaban y Fred aprovechaba de ir por una cerveza ( diez de la mañana) cuando Sonja, la asistente de Xavier se asomó, toda pelo verde y piercings, para con su voz más dulce decirle a Stuart:  
\- Stu… oye es para ti, y es larga distancia…-  
\- Quién es?-  
\- No le entendía bien... suena como un tipo joven…- dijo Sonja, poniéndose roja. Paul ya le iba a quitar el teléfono y colgar, cuando Stuart saltó cables y pasando por encima de unos micrófonos se encaramó en un parlante y tomó el teléfono cableado de los antiguos, que era lo único que no interfería con las grabaciones.   
\- Sí?- preguntó con el corazón palpitante. Oyó estática, luego unas puteadas en otro idioma, y finalmente un clic, y una voz que conocía bien.  
\- Stuart?-  
\- MISHA!- gritó, saltando abajo del parlante y aferrando el teléfono en su oído.- MISHA, QUE ALEGRÍA OÍRTEEE!-  
\- No me chilles… tengo la cabeza adolorida… Stuart, perdóname que te moleste, necesito un favor…-  
\- LO QUE QUIERAS!- Stuart rió, y Paul y Ray intercambiaron una mirada con cejas complementarias alzadas.- MISHA; QUÉ NECESITAS, ES DINERO, CUÁNTO TE MANDO?-  
\- No es dinero… y deja de gritar por favor… es que llego mañana al aeropuerto de La Guardia…y me están poniendo problemas con el pasaporte porque no conozco a nadie y no voy en nada oficial y como soy israelí… sé que es mucho pedir pero si pudieras ir a decir que me conoces…-  
\- CLARO! VOY! VOY! En qué país queda LaGuardia?-  
-... –  
\- Y te quedas conmigo, Teddy puede dormir con Schubert y te dejamos su camita... Misha, me muero de ganas de verte, te vienes a vivir acá al fin?-  
\- Voy al médico.- dijo Misha con voz cargada de humor y ternura al oírlo barbotar.- Es largo de contar pero me pegaron un tiro y me dañaron los nervios del brazo, tienen que operarme en la clínica Mayo, el Mossad paga pero no sé que haré luego, si no quedo bien seguro me echan…-  
\- Pues vente para acá y me haces de esos dulces árabes ricos que comíamos, eran tan pasteloso, me gustaban mucho… yo te contrato! O puedes dedicarte a peinarme para que tenga el pelo tan lindo como tú…-  
\- Tú viste Zohan, verdad?- musitó Paul a su lado, que estaba escuchando y partiéndose de la risa.  
-... me gustará mucho verte...- la voz de Misha sonó ahogada.- Te he extrañado, Stuart.-  
\- Y yo a ti!!-  
\- Llego a las siete de la tarde. Ojalá puedas estar ahí... nos vemos.-  
\- Nos vemos! No sé dónde es pero lo encontraré!- dijo Stuart ansiosamente antes de volverse a los demás.- Ray, necesito unos pasajes de inmediato para el país de La Guardia, Misha me necesita.-  
\- Estamos en plena grabación, perro inconsciente!- gruñó Xavier, que comía horarios de desayuno.  
\- Yo pagaré de mi bolsillo un día extra si es necesario.- dijo Ray con afecto, viendo los ojos brillantes de Stuart.- Y te compraré los pasajes, y arreglaré todo para que tu amigo pueda entrar a America sin problemas. Ahora sólo ocúpate de grabar bien estas canciones y de adelantar lo posible.-   
\- Gracias, Ray.- dijo Stuart con una sonrisa al manager que se retiraba, calándose los audífonos para empezar de nuevo con Unstable.   
\- Stuart?-   
\- Sí, Paul?- dijo mientras Xavier iniciaba las pistas base.  
\- … mañana son las audiciones para Eulogy. Yo voy a ir. Nos tomamos todos el día libre?-  
Stuart guardó silencio. Luego, a Xavier le dio una pataleta tal que partió una cinta de un mordisco cuando Stuart dejó todo tirado y voló tras Ray por el pasillo.

 

EULOGY había sido intensa, y difícil de grabar, riesgosa cuando la hicieron en locación, pero nadie discutía que el ojo de Cecil para el horror y la belleza era indiscutible, y le habían permitido pasarse de tiempo y de budget sin chistar. Era con alivio que ya con la película editada, el sonido listo y los efectos añadidos sólo les faltara la música, y por eso el panel de jueces que estudiaría las audiciones estaba de buen humor: dos productores, un editor de sonido experto, el libretista, los dos actores principales, y Cecil Linnet, esperaban pacientemente a que sus asistentes sortearan a los cincuenta o sesenta músicos y compositores que esperaban para enseñarle sus canciones y melodías para el tema principal o para el soundtrack. Tenían escenas de la película en pantalla gigante para inspirarse, y una banda para quienes no trajera música: la fila de gente en la sala estudio parecía una audición para Old American Idol, con un montón de gente que pasaba de cuarenta y eran activistas además de ser músicos. Por eso seguramente la llegada de Stuart provocó una conmoción, ya que tenía la mitad de edad de la mayoría, y venía con Paul y Ray, arrastrando su guitarra y con una cara de absoluta determinación, con jeans y camiseta en contraste a la mayoría arreglados como para concierto, y dejando su guitarra en un rincón se paró en el centro de la sala y le dijo a sus colegas.  
\- Oigan. De veras que no quiero molestarlos. Sé que es una patudez pero tengo que darle mi audición rapidito porque tengo que estar a las cinco en Miami a buscar a un amigo que balearon en Bagdad y viene recién llegando y hay que llevarlo al hospital. Por favor, me dejan audicionar primero?-  
Hubieron gruñidos, y una de las cantantes country más bajita que viera en su vida se le puso enfrente.  
\- Sí? Pues si es un cochino soldado americano se merece las balas, por ir a matar a inocentes allá!- soltó.  
\- Mi amigo es israelí y no me importa quien lo baleó, eso duele, seguro le sangra el bracito!!- ladró Stuart. La chica se quedó callada, y entonces un rockero con la piel gris de tantas anfetas apartó a Paul y le puso una mano grande como un pulpo en el hombro.  
\- Oye... dile que se mejore. Actúa primero, si no por actuar primero vas a conseguirlo, pero si te ayuda…-  
\- Gracias.- dijo Stuart sonriendo.

 

Aún no habían llamado cuando Stuart avanzó al escenario, con Paul a remolque. Cecil levantó la vista y se quedó petrificado, pero Stuart le sonrió, y se echó la guitarra al cuello, mientras Paul cargaba el bajo.   
\- Eh… Stuart?- preguntó uno de los productores.- No sabía que ibas a audicionar… eh… qué nos traes?-  
\- Paul les trae soundtrack, pero primero yo les voy a cantar una canción que es para el ending, y luego me largo porque tengo que agarrar un avión. Sin orquesta que no tenemos tiempo de afinar lo sientoo… puedo empezar? Cecil?-  
-...- el productor se volvió a Cecil, que los ojos fijos en el rostro determinado de Stuart asintió. Y entonces Stuart tocó unos pocos acordes con toda sencillez, antes de empezar a cantar, volteándose a la pantalla en que la heroína caminaba sola por la ciudad devastada, con los ojos claros cargados de shock.

It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile

Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying

La actriz, María Padopoulos, en la mesa, se cubrió la boca cuando Stuart elevó su voz a todo volumen al repetir el estribillo, justo en el momento en que ella alzaba los ojos al cielo y empezaba a nevar. Y tras ella aparecía el exhausto y sucio periodista que era el protagonista, avanzando hacia ella cojeando entre los escombros, su cabello negro lleno de nieve.

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

Y el actor principal se apoyó en la mesa, el gesto cargado de emoción cuando la letra calzó con su rostro lleno de determinación. En la película la activista por la paz, enfrentada al horror de la guerra, veía todos sus sueños y su inocencia arrebatadas al recibir el abandono diplomático de su país y encontrarse abandonada en medio del espanto: y era sólo el amor por el cansado y amargado periodista de guerra, que parecía no tener corazón lo que la sostenía, a pesar de las negativas del él a un romance entre ambos.  
Y entonces un raid americano arrasaba Bosnia, y entre los muertos ella caminaba sola a sus brazos, ciega de angustia, y él no podía soportar más y la alzaba en sus brazos, la amaba, le prometía llevarla a un lugar de paz… construir una Bosnia libre de sangre…

I just wanna be with you  
'Cause living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes

The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
'Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying

Maria se echó a llorar al recordar lo que había visto en Bosnia al filmar in situ, al sentir la profunda esperanza, que golpeada y firme aún resonaba en la canción. Stuart miró a Cecil a la voz y cantó sin un error, lleno de expresión, pero su rostro no acarreaba súplica ni duda: era una esperanza tranquila, dominante, firme, que ninguna negativa ni rechazo podía vencer, una esperanza que no era para sí, sino para todos los que hubieran perdido la fe. Y Cecil supo que Stuart le cantaba, no como un ruego, no para él, sino para pedirle que abriera su corazón, si no a él a otro, pero que no se negara ser feliz, no se obligara a vivir solo.

Good Morning, había dicho la nota que Stuart había guardado tan celosamente y sólo había abierto la noche anterior. Te quiero, Stuart. Tomaría un milagro curarme y devolverme la capacidad de amar pero si pudiera te amaría a ti. No hay nada malo en ti: yo soy el que está lleno de fallas, que es inestable y echado a perder… olvídame, mi amor. Ahora, adiós y que seas muy feliz, y gracias, gracias, gracias por todo… sigue siendo quien eres por favor…

La canción se llamaba Time For Miracles.

Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
'Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us

Baby can you feel it coming  
You know I can hear it hear all the souls  
Baby can you feel me feel you....

Los productores se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando tras un agudo estremecedor y una frase musical conmovedora Stuart dio un salto, bajó del escenario, les dejó la partitura y se largó en cinco minutos, trotando para ir a buscar el auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. Maria tuvo que ir a calmarse al baño y a secarse los ojos para continuar: Cecil, mudo, no lograba recuperarse tampoco de la emoción, sintiendo que Stuart había tocado su corazón una vez más con su arte. El idiota no lo sabía, pero cuando cantaba así con esa intensidad, nadie podía dejar de mirarlo… de oírlo… de empaparse en él como una lluvia inesperada…  
Y Cecil hundió el rostro en las manos y lloró, sus lágrimas cayendo en la partitura, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba en auténtica sorpresa, pero no le importaba. Lloró, y aún llorando agarró la partitura y salió a tropezones para aferrar a Ray y obligarlo a decirle en dónde estaba Stuart.

 

El avión que lo llevaba a LaGuardia iba con retraso, y Stuart corrió como una exhalación a las cuatro y cincuenta y ocho por el inmenso aeropuerto, saltando valijas como un medallista olímpico en track y esquivando gente como un auto de carreras, su casaca negra flameando atrás mientras acortaba camino lanzándose por debajo de los mostradores de las Duty Free. Estaba repleto de gente, pero a pesar de todo iba bastante bien hasta que por esquivar a una niñita se tropezó en el oso de peluche que iba arrastrando y tras hacer snowboard de peluche aterrizó en un grupo de ancianitas de vacaciones, con mucho reventón de bolsos, calzones de encaje talla XXXL y regalos de hotel volando por loa aires como una pequeña bomba, a lo que los gritos de las ancianitas los guardias del aeropuerto lo agarraron y arrastraron a la aduana, en donde se soltó para continuar su carrera, ahora con aspirantes detrás.   
Cinco y ocho minutos... joder…  
El avión de Air France que traía a Misha estaba ya detenido, con las puertas abiertas, y la gente estaba descendiendo. Con un patinazo Stuart cambió dirección y echó a correr por la pista, saltando a la gente que llevaba carritos de equipaje, a pesar de que los guardias aún lo seguían: pero iban mucho más atrás, detenidos en la multitud y entonces Stuart vio a Misha en la escalera de descenso, imposible de desconocer, con su melena negra al viento, lentes oscuros, y un traje beige con corbata negra, el brazo en cabestrillo, alto y seco como siempre.  
\- MIIIISHAAAA!!!!- bramó, agitando el brazo y lanzándose hacia la escalera. Para su sorpresa, cuando Misha lo vio empezó a bajar tan rápido como la otra gente y su brazo inútil se lo permitían, abriéndose paso para llegar a él: y cuando al fin pisó tierra echó a correr, su chaqueta aleteándole del lado del brazo inútil, quitándose las gafas con la otra.  
Stuart saltó a sus brazo olvidándose del brazo herido, pero Misha lo sostuvo con un solo brazo, y para continuar con las sorpresas, bajó el rostro y lo besó, larga e intensamente en la boca.  
El cerebro de Stuart se quedó en blanco, pero sus brazos subieron automáticamente y se agarraron de la cabeza de Misha, abriendo la boca para profundizar el beso. Misha olía distinto, como desierto y hojas secas: olía a alguna especie lejana, y a algo tibio. Stuart se relajó contra su cuerpo, sin parar su beso, pero cuando intentó aferrar su brazo, Misha se quejó y lo soltó, mirándolo con esos ojos dulces y exasperados, tan pacientes, dilatados de la impresión.  
\- Stuart… perdona es que… tenía tantas ganas de verte y yo…-  
Stuart había escrito trece canciones para el CD.

Life in Color (“…aunque mi mundo es gris, a veces vuelvo a ver chispazos de color en el mundo…”)  
Love Fool(“…porque s-s-soy un imbé- un i-d-d-iota…”)  
Beautiful Lie(“...Es una linda mentira que me quieras… si de veras me quisieras no me abandonarías…”)  
Good Man (“...no soy un buen hombre. Y tú mereces uno...”)  
Unstable (“…lleno de fallas, que es inestable y echado a perder…”)  
Good Morning ( “… good morning…”)  
Hanging by a Moment (“…colgando de cada momento que pudiera darme… quiere que lo deje tranquilo…”)  
If I Had You (“...Si yo lo tuviera… haría cualquier cosa por él…”)  
Done All Wrong (“...Sin ti, lo hago todo mal…”)  
Lovebug(“....Simplemente te picó el bichito del amor, la flecha de cupido y en esos casos no hay mucho que hacer…”)  
Crush(“...Tengo un crush en un imbécil descerebrado hace años...”)  
Time for miracles (“...Tomaría un milagro…”)

Y había elegido un cover para la última, una vieja canción de musical que Paul le gustaba mucho…

No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
my words will warm and calm you.

La oscuridad había envuelto en su momento a Cecil y a Misha. Y Stuart le había tendido su mano a los dos, ofreciéndoles su corazón, pero sólo Misha le había correspondido, había aceptado su amistad y sí, su compasión. La oscuridad le había hecho tanto daño y había destrozado a esos dos hombres, uno terrible y misterioso, el otro paciente y cansado. Y él tenía la oportunidad de curar a uno, si no había podido curar al otro…

Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . .

Todo eso pasó por la mente de Stuart en un segundo, en un flash, un instante, con el beso de Misha aún en los labios, la mirada fija en sus ojos. Y sonrió, sonrió ampliamente, sonrió a pesar de que los guardias los rodeaban bramando y se los llevaban a los dos a la aduana para revisarlos hasta por debajo de la lengua, chillando al ver sus identidades como casi les meten una bala a los dos, y al fin soltándolos con la oportuna llegada de Ray, que soltó dólares hasta que los dejaron irse.   
En la limusina de regreso, Misha, exhausto, se durmió, y Stuart, recostado a su lado, le acarició el pelo, pensando en cómo hacer que los médicos lo dejaran lo suficientemente bien para que el brazo funcionara perfecto pero no lo suficientemente bien y el Mossad le diera de baja… porque iba a usar todos sus recursos para que Misha nunca, nunca se fuera.  
Y que compartiera su vida, de ahora en adelante. Si Misha lo quería, el nunca, nunca, pisotearía el amor de nadie: eso lo haría no mejor que Cecil. Amar… era tan fácil.  
Despacio, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del cansado Misha y se durmió, pensando en besarlo cuando despertara. Amarlo… y que lo amara: eso era todo lo que pedía…

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word and I will follow you . . .  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . .  
Say you love me . . . You know I do . . .  
Love me -that's all I ask of you . . .

\- Se fueron?- preguntó Cecil, apoyado en el vidrio del aeropuerto, en donde Ray lo había dejado petrificado observando un beso que había parecido de película hasta que los guardias habían tacleado a la pareja. Ray, asintiendo, se quedó mirando al silencioso director con un gesto de impotencia, mientras el joven y talentoso iraquí se secaba los ojos y volvía a ponerse los anteojos de sol.  
\- Cecil… lo siento. No sé si de veras hay algo entre ellos…-  
\- Espero que sí. Misha es buena persona.- dijo Cecil en voz baja, pero irguió los hombros. – Gracias por todo, Ray.-  
\- Irás a verlo?-  
\- No. Pero dile… dile que los productores eligieron su canción y las de Paul, que planeamos grabarla la próxima semana.-  
\- Elegiste la canción de Stuart?-  
\- No, yo voté en contra, pero todos los demás la amaron.- dijo Cecil con una leve sonrisa, volviéndose para hablarle entre la gente apresurada.- Pero dile que tenía razón… -  
\- En qué?- gritó Ray.  
\- En que existen los milagros.-

 

*****************************************FIN*************************************************

Para mi Cecil:

You are far,  
I'm never gonna be your star,  
I'll pick up the pieces  
And mend my heart,  
Maybe I'll be strong enough,  
I don't know where to start,  
But I'll never find  
Peace of mind,  
While I listen to my hear.,

Gracias por acompañarme en esta loca aventura de Hangin! No, no podían quedarse juntos así.,.. los soundtracks son tomados directamente de la lista para escribir, así que aquí estan las referencias:

 

Life in Color = Life in technicolor ( coldplay)  
Love Fool= Love Foolosophy ( jamiroquai)  
Beautiful Lie= A Beautiful Lie ( 30 scds to Mars)  
Good Man= Good Man ( Josh Ritter)  
Instable = Hot Mess ( Cobra Starship)  
Good Morning= Good Morning Hide ( larcinciel)  
Hanging by a Moment = hangin by a Moment ( Lifehouse)  
If I Had You & Time for Miracles ( Adam Lambert)   
Done All Wrong = Done all wrong ( twilight soundtrack – algo bueno tenian esas peliculas)  
Lovebug ( Jonas Brothers) ( no me peguen a mi hermano le encantan)  
Crush ( David Archuleta) ( a quien me imagino como la voz de Stuart, de paso)  
La ultima es de Phantom of The Opera, All I Ask Of You ;)  
Mil besos, de vuelta a tipear... una lista!!! Solicitudes?


End file.
